


Revenge

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Howard Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard/Tony提及, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, alpha howard stark, 严重角色黑化, 产乳梗, 孕期Play, 未成年人性行为, 未成年怀孕, 言语/身体虐待, 霍→盾单箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 请仔细阅读标签以后再确定要不要看正文这篇文大概刷新了我的道德底线，不管是霍爹，大盾还是铁罐都是黑的，各位看文前还是请务必三思本文私设队长提前解冻，回来的时候Tony十五岁大量未成年人性行为描写瞩目角色全体黑化OOC瞩目后期可能有怀孕生子预警





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请仔细阅读标签以后再确定要不要看正文
> 
> 这篇文大概刷新了我的道德底线，不管是霍爹，大盾还是铁罐都是黑的，各位看文前还是请务必三思
> 
> 本文私设队长提前解冻，回来的时候Tony十五岁
> 
> 大量未成年人性行为描写瞩目  
> 角色全体黑化OOC瞩目  
> 后期可能有怀孕生子预警

01

那天是个雨天。

Tony记得当时他正在房间收拾行李，终于可以离开这个家的念头让他兴奋得指尖发麻，以至于他完全不愿意去思考今天只是他假期的第一天。

他像一道龙卷风把所有属于他自己的衣服——所有不是Howard买给他，赠予他的衣服——全部塞进行李箱里。他几乎无法抑制脸上的笑容，无法掩饰眼中的激动，他想要大叫，他想要跳舞，他想要做任何他不被允许做的事情。

他想要离开这里。

自由就像是一个涂满了蜂蜜的面包，而过于兴奋的Tony就像是一头笨拙的幼熊。他被本能和欲望驱使着身体，盲冲直撞地掰断树枝踩碎花草，一心一意只奔着那美好的奖赏而去。

“抱歉打扰一下，少爷，有一通来自Carter女士的电话。”

“Carter？”Tony皱起了眉，想不通他那个所谓的“Aunt Peggy”怎么会打电话过来。

“Tony！”已经接通了的电话里传来了失真的，尖锐的，兴奋得颤抖的一个声音，“你必须来这里，快点过来！”

“发生什么了？”Tony皱着眉道。他知道的Carter是一个观察力差得可怜但至少成熟稳重的女人，在他的记忆里，他可从没见过她这般情绪化。

“他回来了，我们找到他了。天啊我不敢相信Howard居然没跟你说这个，但他一定是太兴奋所以忘了。你必须来看看他Tony，你必须来见见他。”

Carter几乎可以算得上是语无伦次的话让Tony简直想立刻挂掉电话，但他的天才大脑还是成功地让他捕捉到了一点重要的线索。

Howard，兴奋，他。Tony几乎是瞬间就想起来他已经快一个月没见过Howard了，他本来以为只是SI又要搞什么新研发，但如今看来，这全都只是因为“他”。

“……Tony，你还在听吗？快过来，医生说他可能就要醒了，快！”

“知道了，我这就来。”Tony“啪”地甩上行李箱的盖子把它塞到床底下，然后拿起一旁的外套穿上跑到了大街上。

冰凉的水滴落在他的头顶上就像一块冰扔进了他的脑子里，Tony龇牙咧嘴地缩了缩脖子，一边咒骂着这鬼天气一边朝神盾的研究中心跑过去。

成堆成堆的陌生人堵在了一个小房间的门口，Howard和Carter却并不在，于是Tony试图挤开人群走进房间，但却被门边的警卫拦了下来。

“不，让他进来。”如果房间里有除了Howard Stark以外的人在，那他们永远不会是最后一个发现Tony的人。Carter一边笑一边朝Tony招手，然后在看到他湿透的卷发和外衣时皱起了眉头。

“天你是跑过来的？外面下那么大雨你怎么也不打伞……”

“Peggy.”Howard轻声打断了Peggy的话并对她做了一个噤声的动作，然后才转过头来看Tony，紧接着对他一身的狼狈皱起了眉头。

“看看你，就像个乞丐一样狼狈。把衣服脱了挂到一边去，别把地面弄得脏兮兮，Steve不喜欢。”

Tony哼笑了一声，走到旁边去脱下外套，然后接过别人好心从门口递进来的毛巾擦了擦滴水的头发，接着又回到床边去。

“他醒了吗？”Tony一边说一边漫不经心地瞥向床上的金发男人，然后因他高大强壮的身材稍微愣了一下，紧接着他的视线顺着他起伏的胸口往上游移，在终于看到他的脸时有些意外地挑了挑眉。

超级士兵血清哼？Tony玩味地勾了勾嘴角，他阅读过相关的资料，那些就藏在Howard私人服务器阴暗角落里的秘密资料，他知道超级士兵血清可以延长寿命，可从没有想过效果竟然这么好。

“安静点。”Howard瞪着Tony一眼道。

“为什么，你们不就希望他醒过来吗。”Tony抱着胸道，他故意放大了音量甚至走到了床头边。

“回来！”Howard瞪着眼睛跟了过去，已经开始出现皱纹的手用力地抓住了Tony略显纤细的手腕，过大的力度让少年吃痛地皱起了眉头。

然而就在此时，一声不太明显的咕哝声从两人身边传来，Howard几乎是立刻就把头转向了Steve，紧接着推开了Tony凑近到床边去。很显然，他希望Steve醒来之后看到的第一个人是他。

Tony冷着一张脸揉了揉自己的手腕，然后走到Peggy身边冷嘲道：“你看起来很冷静，我还以为你和他是一对的？”

“噢Tony，我跟你说过很多次了，那些都是宣传的手段。”Peggy笑着摸了摸Tony的头发，她的手那么柔软，动作那么轻柔，但Tony却一点温暖都感觉不到。

“人们都喜欢这种充满了壮烈和悲剧色彩的爱情故事。”

Tony轻哼了一声以示回应，然后不动声色地躲开了Peggy的手，从床尾绕到另一边的床头去，挑衅一般地站在了Howard的对面。

而这时，床上的Steve又动了一下，他高挺的鼻子一缩一缩地像是在追寻什么，随后他微微把头转向了Tony这边，眼皮开始颤抖，终于缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

Tony盯着他，不知自己为何屏住了气息。这是他第一次亲眼看到美国队长，这个二战英雄，当代传奇。而他发现不管他曾经多少次观看过这个人的有关录像，对他的面容声音甚至于每一个动作有多熟悉，他都无法完全将记忆中的Steve和面前的人等同起来。

他回来了，他没有死，他真的回来了。

“Steve？”Howard的呼唤让Steve的动作顿了一下，但他终究没有把头转向Howard那边，而是依然面对着Tony，然后彻底睁开了他那双如同海洋一般纯澈透明的蓝眼睛。

Tony彻底停止了呼吸，他甚至没有意识到自己微微睁大了眼睛，惊讶和紧张以及紧随而来的疯狂的得意席卷了他的理智。

“嗨。”Tony微笑着对床上的人打了个招呼，但紧接着Howard就又叫了Steve的名字，而这一次他总算成功地吸引了金发男人的注意。

Tony倒是不在意，他把视线从Steve的身上移到Howard的身上，然后给了他一个得意的眼神。Howard瞪了他一眼，紧接着换上殷勤的表情把男人从床上扶起来，又递给他一杯水。他作为Alpha的高傲和自大在这一瞬间消失地无影无踪。他此刻看起来就像是一个温和的Beta，甚至于柔软的Omega。

“噢……天啊，我，你们……”Steve显然很快就意识到事情有点不对，事实上当他看到Tony——这个陌生的少年的时候，他以为自己只是又做了一个梦，可当他看到Howard和Peggy，当他感觉到温水的热度顺着他的手掌传到他的心脏时，他才知道他回来了，他回到现实来了。

“都已经结束了。”Peggy微笑着安抚道，Tony注意到她的眼睛里甚至闪烁着水光，“战争已经结束了，都结束了，我们找到了你，你回家了。”

Steve张着嘴，惊讶地看着两个已经老去的好朋友，一时半会不知道该说什么。

一旁的Tony似乎开始觉得有些无趣，他别过脸去对这个在他看来虚伪又无意义的重逢会面翻个白眼，然后把自己靠在了床边的窗口，却没想Peggy在这时突然提到了他的名字。

Tony几乎是一个激灵站直了身子，在对上Howard一脸不满且嫌弃的表情时他差点就想再次靠回墙上去，但紧接着他就对上了Steve漂亮的蓝眼睛，那里面装载着的纯粹的好奇和友好让他有些不自在地绷直了身子。从来没有人这样看过他，Steve表露的情绪过于简单直白，就像一块透明的玻璃，却反而叫他看不透了。

“Steve，这是Tony，我的儿子。”Howard平淡道，丝毫没有一个正常父亲在介绍自己儿子给别人认识时候的那种骄傲或至少亲切感。

Steve的眼中闪过了一丝意外，似乎他没有预料到Howard竟然会成家，还有了一个儿子。但很快，这意外就变成了喜悦，他微笑着朝Tony伸出手，然后握住少年比他小了整整一圈的手掌捏了捏，那柔软温暖的触感就像是刚出炉的面包一样美好，而Tony身上淡淡的，混着些许雨水的腥味的甜味让他感到前所未有的放松。

这是一个Omega。Steve很快就得出了结论，而他发现不管是他的身体还是思想，似乎都对这个结论感到异常的满意。

“我很开心你成了家，Howard。”Steve放开了Tony的手然后转过头来对Howard道，“不知道我有没有荣幸能见见你的妻子。”

“我能给你看看照片，Maria她已经……”

“噢我很抱歉，我不……”

“没事的，已经过去很久了。”Howard轻笑着拍了拍Steve的肩膀安抚道，“其实该道歉的人应该是我，我本该照顾好你的房子的Steve，但……”

Steve一愣，然后瞬间明白过来。“它不在了对吗？”

“发生了一场火灾。”Howard道，而这时对面的Tony突然挑了挑眉，“我尽可能地抢救，但火势实在太大了。”

Steve点了点头表示理解，但显然并不能就这样释怀，毕竟那里是他的家，他唯一的家。

“如果你不介意。”Howard轻声道，“你可以来我家住。”

突然一声哼笑打断了Howard的话，房间所有的人都在瞬间转过头去看着Tony。而Howard瞪着眼睛愤怒又狰狞的表情更是戏剧得让Tony想要大笑。

“怎么了？”Steve有些好奇地看着Tony。

“没什么，只是想起来了一个笑话。”Tony耸耸肩道。

“你就是个笑话。”Howard冷着脸道，“为什么你不先回家替你的Uncle Steve收拾一下房间呢？”

“噢他现在是我的叔叔了？”Tony挑眉道。

“他本来该是你的教父。”Howard瞪着眼睛道，“给我放尊重点，看在上帝的份上。”

“Howard……”Steve皱了皱眉道。

Howard看了Steve一眼，不怎么情愿地放轻了语气，但依然严厉地瞪着Tony，道：“立刻给我回家去。”

Tony翻了个白眼，大步绕过床尾拿起自己的外套推开门消失在房间里。

Steve有些无奈地看着被甩上的门，不太赞同地看向了Howard，道：“他是你的儿子。你不该这么跟他说话。”

“你不了解情况，Steve，这家伙就只是个麻烦制造者。”Howard摇头道，似乎很不想和他讨论Tony。

“Tony就像你，聪明但自大。”Peggy笑道，“好啦我还得回家看看我的宝贝们，我过段时间再来看你。”说着Peggy在Steve的脸上落下一吻，然后也离开了房间。

“他才不像我。”Howard咕哝道，然后在Steve好奇的目光中把话全都吞进肚子里。

“我给你收拾了一个房间，如果你不介意，就先在我这里住下吧。”Howard提议道，“我没有别的意思，就只是……”

“我明白。”Steve微笑着打断道，“我们是好朋友，不是吗？”

Howard笑了笑，却并没有回答。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Tony知道Howard的秘密，但事实上他并不认为这是个秘密，鉴于Howard的表现实在不能再明显了，所以他不明白为什么其他人看不出来。

Howard喜欢Steve，他爱Steve，不单纯是朋友之间的，而是涉及性的那一种。而且这种感情在Steve离开之后也并没有消失。

Tony不是很记得自己具体是在什么时候意识到这件事的，但他清晰记得有一个晚上，他错过了门禁时间，在偷溜回房时被Howard抓了个正着，紧接着被他的父亲抓到了地下室。那是一个昏暗的房间，里面有一个大屏幕，屏幕上全天二十四小时不间断地播放着美国队长的录像电影。屏幕前有一张桌脚焊在地上的桌子，桌子上歪歪扭扭地放着各种棍子和鞭子。

Tony清晰记得他的父亲是如何抓着他的头发把他摔在地上，就像他一直以来对他做的那样，脱光他的衣服然后把他的双腿用手铐铐在桌脚旁，把他的双手吊起来，让他跪立在大屏幕面前，然后抽起鞭子打他，一下又一下，直到他终于肯松嘴承认自己的错误求他原谅他为止。

但那天晚上和平时有一点不一样，那天晚上是Howard的发情期。Tony能感觉到，尽管那个时候的他还没完成性别分化，但他能感觉到铺天盖地的Alpha信息素压得他几乎无法呼吸，厚重的性的味道让他恐惧且战栗。

Howard如同野兽一般粗重的喘息让他本能地想要逃跑，那些刺耳且尖锐的辱骂词语让Tony觉得自己的心脏像被刀剜一样疼。肉体摩擦的身体几乎就在他的耳边响起，疯狂咒骂和喘息此起彼伏，然而就在这时，一个不该出现的名字从他父亲的嘴里泄了出来。

“Steve……”

那一瞬间，Tony只觉得全身的血液都要凝结了。他起先以为自己出现了幻听，但随着一声接着一声的呼唤响起，他知道这一切都是真的。

“Steve……Steve……Steve……”

Howard近乎绝望地撸动着自己的阴茎，他的视线被逼近的高潮切割成一块块光斑，他注视着荧幕中正在微笑的Steve，回忆着他们一起经历过的点点滴滴，最终忍不住低吼着射了出来。

跪在他身前的Tony咬着唇屈辱地承受着Howard喷射在他背上的滚烫精液，绝望和恐惧笼罩着他年幼的心灵。这是他第一次认清现实，这是他第一次明白为什么他的父亲不爱他的母亲，也永远不可能爱他。

“……这里的摆设几乎没怎么变嘛。”

Steve的声音打断了Tony的回忆，他从沙发后冒出头来，看着Steve和他的父亲从门廊走进了客厅。

“欢迎来到Stark庄园，Capitan Rogers。”突然响起的电子音让Steve有些恍惚，一旁的Howard正要开口解释，Tony便抢答道：

“这是Jarvis，我发明的人工的智能。”Tony把“发明”两个字咬得特别重。

“你只是写了几条算式以及一个异想天开的计划。”Howard无情地反驳道，“我才是那个把他造出来的人。”

“我写的是最核心的程序，你做的只不过是把其他零件拼起来而已！”Tony瞪着眼睛反驳道，“如果你能给我更多时间和资源，我一个人就能……”

“从小到大你就只会说如果，我把我的实验室开放给你用，可你就只会一次又一次地炸掉它！”

“Howard.”Steve不赞同地对着自己老友道。

Howard看了他一眼，不情愿地深呼吸一口气，然后领着人绕开沙发往客房那边走去。

“这就是你的房间。”Howard说着打开了门，“我尽可能还原了你以前的摆设，但可能还是有一些细节……”

“这很棒。”Steve有些不可置信地看着眼前熟悉的摆设，“这真的很棒，谢谢。”

“这已经我能做的所有了。”Howard苦笑了一下道，“顺带一提，我的房间就在对面，如果有什么需要你随时可以来找我。”

Steve点了点头，从房间里退出来，然后有些好奇地看着隔壁的木门，问：“这是Tony的房间吗？”

“是的，我本来想让他搬到楼上去的，你不知道他晚上有多折腾人，但他就快要走了所以。”Howard一脸无所谓道。

“走？”Steve似乎有些意外道。

“是的，他被MIT录取了，所以应该再过几天他就……”

“我才刚放假，爸。”Tony突然从客厅那里走了过来加入到两人的谈话中，他紧紧地盯着Howard瞬间冷下来的脸，然后一脸得意地靠在墙边勾起了嘴角，“我还在奇怪这一次你怎么就愿意让我出去读书了，原来是因为……”

“是你自己说不想待在家里的。”Howard打断道，“还有别以为我不知道你在偷偷收拾行李。”

“我只是不想和你待在一起。”Tony冷着脸回道，“不过既然现在Uncle Steve……”

“叫我Steve就好。”Steve有些哭笑不得地打断道。

“好吧，Steve。”Tony笑道，满意地看到Howard的脸色变得更加不好了，“我可是从小就听着你的故事长大的，Steve，你根本不知道我爸给我放过多少次你的纪录片。”

“噢。”Steve眨了眨眼睛似乎有些意外地笑了，“那我希望你现在不会对我感到厌烦。”

“当然不，看你的纪录片总是充满着乐趣的，对吗爸？”Tony勾起一个虚伪的笑容看向了Howard。

“所以你打算留在这里度过这个假期？”Howard直接无视了Tony的话，问道。

“是的，我改变了我的计划。”Tony说着站直了身体，“毕竟怎么说你也照顾了我十五年，我就这么什么也不说什么也不做，拍拍屁股就走人的话，可算不上什么好儿子。”

Howard皱着眉盯着Tony，却看不透他儿子到底又在想些什么疯狂的事情。但他没有时间去和Tony好好讨论一下那些不该出现在他脑子里的想法，因为从公司里打来的一通电话让他不得不放下陪Steve整理房间的工作。

Tony愉悦地目送Howard一脸不情愿地离开房间，说真的，他不明白，他的父亲为什么到现在还会对Steve抱有那种感情？他的意思是，他已经不年轻了，可Steve还是纪录片里的那个人，如此明显的生理年龄差异难道就没有打消他父亲那些不切实际的，注定得不到任何回报的感情吗？

想着Tony忍不住摇了摇头，转过身来正要往Steve房间里走时，却被正从里面走出来的超级士兵给吓了一跳。

“小心。”Steve下意识地伸手扶住想要往后倒的Tony，出于一种Alpha对Omega保护的本能。

“呃，谢谢。”Tony有些不是很适应地站直了身体，一直到Steve放开他时才逐渐找回自己的呼吸节奏。这不能怪他，Howard从来不让任何Alpha靠近他，因为Howard必须防止他因为某种叛逆心理而让天知道哪里来的家伙标记他，Tony也确信在他性别分化刚完成的那两年里他的确做得出这种事。

但Howard的这种行为并不代表着保护或者关心，Tony知道自己对于父亲来说只不过是一个工具，Howard会亲自为他挑选一个Alpha，这个人也许是某个值得SI吞并的公司的继承人，或者是某个他想要涉足的领域的领头人，又或者某个他想要加入的政府机构的领导人……总之只要Howard觉得这个人合适，他就会把Tony送上去，让他标记他，拥有他，然后Howard就可以借此来达到自己的目的。

但当然，Tony绝不容许这样的事情发生，绝不。

“……你以后会帮Howard管理公司对吗？”

“什么？”沉浸在自己的世界中的Tony并没有听清Steve在说什么。

“我说，你毕业之后会回来帮你父亲管理公司的对吧。”Steve重复道。

“他不会把SI交给我的。”Tony果断道。

“你是他的儿子。”Steve似乎有些惊讶道。

然而Tony没回答，他只是沉默地盯着Steve，然后不确定道：“你真的什么都不知道，对吗？你觉得他爱我吗？”

Steve一愣，诡异的安静在房间里蔓延开来，Tony不适地皱了皱眉，正想要开口打破这片寂静的时候，Steve便说话了：

“我跟Howard只是朋友。”

这回换Tony愣了，他有些意外地看着Steve，犹豫道：“所以……你知道他……”

“我知道。”Steve点头道，“但我不知道你……”

“那你为什么不跟他在一起？”Tony突然有些激动地打断道。

Steve有些惊愕地看着Tony，似乎不太理解少年的突如其来的情绪爆发。

“是因为性别吗？”

“不！”Steve连忙道，“不是，我对Howard没有那种感觉，我只是把他当做朋友。”

Tony微张着嘴看着Steve，过了两秒后他突然勾起了嘴角，紧接着开始大笑起来。

Steve瞪着眼睛有些惊讶地看着Tony，似乎无法理解少年这疯癫一般的表现是怎么回事。

“抱歉，我只是……这实在太……天我真想知道他……听到这个会是什么表情……”Tony捂着肚子笑得几乎直不起腰，他的呼吸变得短促，声音沙哑，眼睛甚至都笑出了眼泪来。

年少的身体尚未发育完成，青春期又正直信息素波动最激烈的时候。少年的身体因过度情绪化而出现了信息素紊乱，像花蜜一般清甜，又带着些许生涩的酸甜的信息素迅速在房间弥漫开来，Steve不可抑制地将着迷人的芳香用力地吸进身体里。他看着依旧在大笑，全然不知道自己身边发生了什么事的Tony，一种陌生的，但又了然于心的躁动在他的心底开始跳跃起来。

“Tony……”Steve清了清喉咙轻声道，他一点点靠近Tony然后扶住着他的手轻拍着他的背让他慢慢冷静下来。

Alpha身上释放出的用于安抚的信息素对Tony来说是一种全新的气味，他好奇地吸了吸鼻子，不由自主地追逐着这温暖的气息往Steve怀里靠了靠。结实但又富有弹性的胸肌让Tony有些好奇地伸手去摸了一下，Steve下意识地低头看他却并没有推开他。少年只到他胸口的身高和纤细的身材让Steve有一种自己一只手就能把他拎起来的错觉，他脸上精致的五官就像娃娃一样可爱，尤其是那双水润的漂亮棕色大眼睛和那过分卷翘的睫毛，简直美得不像是真的。

越发膨胀的喜爱之情让Steve忍不住勾起了嘴角，他伸手摸了摸Tony头顶柔软的卷发，在对方好奇地抬头看他时顺势把手滑到他的脖子上轻轻捏了捏。Tony在他怀里缩了一下，似乎有些意外和疑惑，但并没有推开他。Steve对此几乎是满意笑了起来，Tony也许并不知道这个动作意味着什么，毕竟年代已经不同了，现在的人可能不会再这么做。可是在他们那个年代里，捏脖子属于一个试探性动作，如果Omega没有躲避Alpha的这个动作，就意味着他同意给这位Alpha一个标记他的机会。

“Steve？”Tony有些不太确定地叫了一声，Steve还停留在他脖子上的手指正轻柔地按捏着他的腺体，那酥麻的感觉陌生又奇妙，让他一时不知道该不该推开眼前的人。

“嗯？”Steve装作不知道发生了什么一样反问，他承认这样的举动有些恶作剧的意味，但他实在喜欢Tony这有点不知所措的模样。

那奇妙的快感很快顺着Tony的脊柱传到了他的四肢，这莫名开始熟悉起来的感觉让Tony有些意外地睁了睁眼睛，一阵轻微的骚动开始在他的小腹处升起，他惊讶地咬住了牙，紧接着缩起了脖子躲开了Steve的手。

Steve笑了笑，又一次揉了揉Tony的头发然后转身去收拾房间。Tony皱着眉看着他，不太确定地想，Steve刚刚难道是在跟他调情吗？可美国队长难道不是道德标杆的化身吗？还是说这就是所谓的生理吸引？

“你喜欢我吗？”向来有话直说的Tony几乎不假思索道。

Steve回头看他，似乎惊讶于Tony的直白，但也并没打算撒谎的意思：

“是的，我喜欢你。”

Tony挑了挑眉，Steve笑得如此干净以至于他一时竟拿不准他说的“喜欢”指的是哪一种。但很快，Tony就停止了纠结这种无意义的事情，因为在疑惑之后紧随而来的顿悟带给他前所未有的兴奋和激动，他看着眼前这个男人，突然意识Steve给他创造了一个绝佳的复仇机会。

毕竟，试问还有什么比他得到了Steve更能使他父亲发疯的事情呢？


	3. Chapter 3

03

“不……”恳求的声音就如同蚊子的呓语，在纪录片轰鸣的炮火声中显得如此的微不足道。

冰冷的硬物被强行插进了狭窄的甬道里，撕裂一般的疼痛让Tony巴不得立刻晕过去，然而那不时落在他胸口上的蜡滴却残忍地将他拉扯在清醒的边缘。

“爸……不要，不要……”发热让Tony的理智烧成了一滩浆糊，他不知道自己这是怎么回事，他也不知道为什么他父亲会在一大早像疯了一样冲到他的房间把他拽到地下室里。他唯一能感觉到的是，他的身体发生了某些变化，他的嗅觉似乎变得比以前更加灵敏了，但是他正在融化的智商已经不足以支撑他思考更多，尤其当他闻到了那来自于他父亲身上的，让他战栗的浓郁气息时。

“我就知道……你是个恶魔，是上帝派来惩罚我的恶魔……”Howard语无伦次的话语从Tony的腿间传来，他厚重的呼吸喷洒在Tony敏感的皮肤上，把那一片白嫩的皮肤全都染成了绯红。

“我知道的，我就知道的……你就是来折磨我的……”

“爸，求你了，放开我，疼……好疼……”Tony咬着唇痛苦地在桌上扭动着身体，从他身体何处传来的疼痛让他被高热麻痹了的神经发出了阵阵钝痛，涣散的意识被不断地蹂躏重整，那破碎的视像就像是一只只狰狞的魔鬼，在他面前手舞足蹈地庆祝着他的悲剧。

“你怎么能……你怎么敢……这个，这些，天啊，这些……”Howard说着深呼吸了一口气，然后他用力地把Tony的双臀掰开，看着那些透明的液体源源不断地从那个被撑开固定的洞口里流出来，“这些，天啊……如此美妙，却浪费在你的身上，你怎么敢……你怎么敢！”

Howard咒骂着直起身子抓起一旁的鞭子抽打着被他绑在桌子上的Tony，嫉妒让他彻底失去了理智，愤怒加上被激发的性欲使他变得前所未有的具有攻击性。他听不到Tony的哭喊和哀求，也看不到少年发红发紫的身体。他的整个世界就像是被炮弹轰炸了一般，在一瞬间全部崩塌就只剩孤独可怜的他自己。

不知道过了多久，一直到Howard看到自己和Steve同时出现在大荧幕上时，他才恍惚地回过了神。他无力地放下了手里的鞭子，双眼无神地朝屏幕走过去，近乎绝望地亲吻着Steve的嘴唇。

“为什么……”他闭着眼睛可悲地申诉着，“为什么我不是Omega……”

气息奄奄的Tony疲倦地眨着眼睛，Howard悲惨的声音伴随着Steve爽朗的笑声传入了他的耳中。这诡异的对比在他的胃里翻起了一阵汹涌，刺激着他的喉咙不断地收缩。他艰难地用鼻子吸了一口气，火辣的疼痛加上迟迟不退的高烧让他的大脑像是被丢进了一个高速离心机。他努力地想要维持自己的意识，想要撑到自己能看到Howard绝望的脸，然后嘲笑他那些可悲的嫉妒的那一刻，却终究敌不过眼皮的沉重昏死了过去。

从噩梦中醒来的Tony一脸平静地掀开被子坐了起来，这样的梦做过太多次以至于他再也无法感觉到什么情绪波动了。不过今晚和平时有一点不一样，就在Tony去厨房喝水的时候，他突然想起了Steve今天下午跟他说过的话。那对于Howard来说残忍无情但对他来说就像个天大的闹剧一般的真实让他忍不住笑了出声。

咯咯的笑声在空荡的客厅里回响着，诡异的余音顺着开启的玻璃门飘到了阳台。 Tony看着那被风吹起的白纱眨了眨眼睛，随后就捕捉到了一个坐在椅子上的高大身影。

Tony好奇地放下了手里的杯子，盯着Steve的背影像是在思考他大晚上不睡觉在这里坐着干嘛。从花园里飘进来的花香夹杂着Steve身上淡淡的像是青草一样的味道，和Howard身上极具攻击性的浓烈麝香味不同，Steve身上的信息素显然要柔和得多。

Tony情不自禁地吸了吸鼻子，像是十分满意地轻哼了一声，随后端着两个杯子朝Steve走了过去。

拥有四倍知觉的超级士兵对Tony的出现并没感到太大的意外，事实上他很开心Tony注意到了他并且主动过来和他搭话。Steve很难说Tony对他的吸引力是来自于他的信息素，还是他的外貌，抑或是他身上那和Howard有点类似又截然不同的性格，但他就是被这个少年吸引住了。那种感觉就像是无形之中有一根纽带将他们两个绑在一起，引导着他们不断地靠近彼此。

“床不舒服，还是噩梦？”Tony托着腮看着Steve道，他一脸好奇地盯着Steve的眼睛，似乎想要看透他内心的想法一样注视着他。毕竟他实在是好奇，到底什么样的男人能让他那个高傲自大，狂妄得不可一世的父亲爱得如此投入甚至把自己弄得那么卑微。但他其实对于Steve了解不多，鉴于他每一次看到Steve的时候，都是他在接受惩罚、羞辱和虐待的时候，他刚开始时甚至都不知道屏幕里的人是谁。

“大概都有吧，以前行军的时候我们哪里有床睡，现在躺在床垫上，就觉得自己像是陷进了棉花里。”Steve说着抿了一口水，有些好奇地看着Tony，“你呢？为什么起来了？”

“噩梦。”Tony回道，“几乎每天晚上都会梦到，就好像它会缠着我一辈子一样。”

“同一个梦？”Steve有些意外道。

“同一个梦。”Tony回道。

“关于什么的？”Steve皱眉道，“Howard知道吗？”

“不，别让他知道。”Tony摇头道，“它跟我的第一次发情期有关，那也是一段我和我爸都不愿意去回想的经历。”

“但它是你的噩梦。”Steve有些担心道。

“没事的，这么多年了，我早就习惯了。”Tony摇摇头道，“只是……每一次当我醒来，我就再也睡不着了。”

Steve皱着眉看着Tony，他很想知道在Tony的第一次发情期时到底发生了什么，以至于他和Howard都不愿意提及它，而Tony竟然到现在还会做有关于那一段经历的噩梦。他难道被什么人虐待过吗？

这个念头让Steve莫名地一阵心寒，而此时突然打了个喷嚏的Tony更是直接把他吓了一跳。

“你应该披件外套的。”Steve关心道，顺势握了握Tony的手，然后因为那微微发凉的触感的皱起了眉头。紧接着，他就发现Tony衣袖底下似乎藏着一个伤疤，他好奇地想要拉起他的袖子看个究竟，Tony却猛地把手缩了回去。

“那是什么？”虽然只有一瞬间，但Steve确定那是一个手铐留下的磨痕，而且是常年积累下来才会有的伤疤。

“没什么。”Tony抓住自己的手腕道，他只是准备接近Steve，可还没打算这么快就对他坦诚一切。

Steve的眉头皱得很紧了，他有些不太确定伸出手去摸了摸Tony的肩膀，然后尽可能轻柔地安抚他紧绷的身子。

“好吧，没什么。”他不想把少年吓走，于是只好顺着他的话道，“你冷吗，要不回房吧。”

“我睡不着。”Tony看着Steve道，那介乎于撒娇和不满之间的语气让他的声音听起来就像猫咪咕哝的喉音一样可爱。Steve忍不住笑了笑，再一次顺着少年的话问道：

“那你想做什么？”

Tony终于笑了笑，提议道：“给我讲讲你的故事吧，那些没有其他人知道的故事。”

“这里冷，进屋讲吧，我不想让你感冒。”

“那去你房间吧。”Tony顺势道。

Steve有些意外地挑了挑眉，惊讶于少年的主动和热情的同时，他也明白Tony压根不知道他说的那句话到底意味着什么。

“不行吗？”见Steve没有立刻回应的Tony不太确定道。

“不，走吧。”Steve笑着从椅子上起来，Tony也跟着他站了起来。两人迅速离开阳台回到温暖的房间里，Tony站在床边投给Steve一个询问的眼神，然后在得到肯定回复以后果断地踢掉拖鞋爬上了他的床。

Steve看着他有些孩子气的动作笑了笑，跟着也上了床，几乎是紧挨着Tony靠坐在床头板上，然后从一旁的桌子上拿起一个小本子，一边翻着自己的素描一边给Tony挑故事。

Tony好奇地探头去看他手里的本子，Steve见状干脆把一只手绕到Tony的背后，直接把人圈进了自己的怀里。这突然拉近了的距离让Tony下意识僵了一下，Steve温热的气息就喷洒在他的头顶，同时从他身上散发出来的信息素的味道也变得前所未有的清晰起来。Tony本能地闭上眼睛吸了一口气，本能地被这温和的香味吸引着往Steve那里靠了靠。

“给你讲这个吧。”Steve轻声道，他的一只手圈住了Tony的腰，拿着本子枕在他的大腿上好方便Tony阅读上面的内容，同时他也在不动声色地调整着自己的坐姿好让Tony能靠在他的胸前。少年柔软的身体就像是一颗巨型的棉花糖，带着些许的弹性，诱人的甜味，总让Steve忍不住想去咬一口。尤其是那毫无防备地呈现在他面前的光洁后颈，那不断散发着暖烘烘的甜美气息的腺体就这么安静地躺在那一片单薄的皮肤之下，只要他低头用力一咬，把牙齿刺进他的腺体，将血液渗进他的伤口，Tony就会是他的了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

敲门声响起的时候，Howard正在浴室里整理自己的胡子。一般家里是不会有人敲他的房门的，所以他理所当然地以为门外的会是Steve，于是便立刻放下了手上的东西洗了把脸，然后大步走去开门。

“抱歉不是你以为的那个人。”Tony在门被打开的那一瞬间就扬起了一个恶劣的笑容，“他让我来叫你去吃个早餐。”

Howard所有的好心情几乎在瞬间就被Tony践踏成粉末，他下意识地就想甩上门，但紧接着他就意识到某个隐隐不对劲的地方。他瞪着眼睛猛地抓住了准备离开的Tony，像是要吞了他一样死死地盯着他。

没有错，他没有闻错，这是……

“Steve的信息素，是的。”Tony压低了声音笑了起来，故意放慢语速以一种炫耀挑衅的语气一字一句道：

“我全身上下都是他的味道。”

“你做了什么！？”Howard不可置信地瞪着眼睛，随即猛地把Tony拽进了房间然后甩上门。

“怎么，对你心爱的男人就这么没有自信心吗？你不是总跟我说他有多么多么正直，是你们所有人的道德模范。”Tony夸张道，结果说着说着自己都忍不住笑了出来，“结果看来也只不过是一个被下半身控制了……”

“啪——！”

凶狠的一巴掌结束了Tony所有讽刺的话，过大的力度扇得他一阵耳鸣，同时左脸疼得像是被火烧一样，他甚至能感觉到自己的皮肤迅速肿了起来。

“他们昨晚干了什么，Jarvis。”Howard冷冰冰地问道。

“Capitan Rogers给少爷讲了一晚的故事，之后一起休息了。”Jarvis机械冰冷的陈述语气就像一根根针扎在了Tony的左脸上，Howard紧随而来的不屑耻笑则让Tony觉得自己像一个失败的马戏团小丑。

“我知道你想做什么，儿子。”Howard冷笑着看着Tony，粗糙的手掌毫不留情地磨蹭着那发红的脸皮，轻蔑地看着Tony被疼得眼圈发红积满了泪水，却又不敢还手的不甘模样。

这就是他对Tony做过的一切的有关于服从的训练的成果，毕竟人类的身体总是比他们的精神要容易控制得多。他知道他的儿子永远没办法真正动手伤害他，所以他从来不在乎他的思维到底有多叛逆，因为那些幼稚的挣扎对他根本就构不成真正的威胁。

“清醒一点吧，Tony，就你那个小破脑袋能想出来的事我难道会不知道吗？”Howard轻笑着拍了拍Tony的脸蛋，然后又用力地扯了扯他的脸颊，一直到Tony终于忍不住哭出来的时候才舍得放开他。

“Steve是不可能会看上你的，像Peggy那样优秀的人他都看不上，他怎么可能会看上你。你幻想的那些都不过只是他对于晚辈的关爱而已。还有，就算他真的爱上了你，他也不会有机会标记你的，因为他的道德不容许他侵犯一个未成年人，而我可以确保只要我愿意，我随时都能找到一个愿意标记你的Alpha。”

说着Howard由衷地露出了一个得意的笑容。

“所以醒醒吧，我的好儿子，你这辈子都不可能逃得出我的手掌心。”

“那可说不准。”Tony瞪着眼睛回道，“我会得到他的，我一定会的！而我保证你会亲眼看到那一幕！”

Howard瞪着眼睛扬起手正准备再给Tony一耳光的时候，门上突然响起敲门声。

“嘿，你们两个好了吗？早餐都要凉了。”Steve的声音让Howard停下了手上的动作。他迅速收回了手整理了一下自己的仪容，然后回道：

“这就来。”

待Steve走远之后，Howard才又正眼看了一下Tony，然后道：“去浴室把你自己收拾干净了再出来，别整得像是我虐待你一样。”

Tony哼笑了一声，转身直接开门离开了他的房间。客厅里的Steve看到Tony大步走出来紧接着把自己关进浴室时不由得感到一阵好奇，他忍不住看向了随后出来的Howard，关心道：

“他怎么了？”

“估计是又用错了什么护肤品吧，他有过敏史。”Howard耸耸肩道，他话音刚落，Tony就打开了浴室门，浓郁的药膏味让所有人都忍不住皱了皱眉，Steve看着他红肿的左脸担心地皱起了眉头，正想要说点什么时候，Howard却打断了他。

“坐下吃早餐吧Steve。”

Steve看了Howard一眼，还是忍不住关心道：“Tony你还好吗？要不待会我带你去看个医生。”

“不用那么麻烦，家里都有药，对吧Jarvis？”

“是的，先生，而且我这里有家庭医生的联系电话，Capitan Rogers如果你不放心我可以让他过来看看。”

“不用了。”Tony突然道，他的眼中闪过了一丝惊慌，显然家庭医生并没有给他留下什么好印象，“我没事Steve，涂点药就好了。”

Howard用咖啡杯遮住自己上扬的嘴角，随后把报纸折叠好放在一旁，对Steve道：“对了Steve，如果你有任何想法，我的意思是，关于神盾，或者拯救世界之类的还有什么想法的话，你随时都可以跟我说。当然我不是说你一定要再回来，现在毕竟不是战争时间，你不一定非得……”

“我明白的。”Steve柔声打断道，“给我一点时间考虑一下吧。”

“当然。”Howard爽快道，“我只是想让你知道我们永远欢迎你回来。”

一旁的Tony终于忍不住翻了个白眼，Howard那明显得不能再明显的意图实在让他受不了。不就是不想让Steve成天在家里和他待在一起嘛，比起劝Steve回去工作还不如把他叫去公司上班来得简单。但Tony知道后者是绝对不可能发生的，在Howard的有生之年里，他绝不会让他碰SI一根头发。

想着Tony的眼眸暗了暗，他知道Howard不停地把他的设计成果拿去公司的研发部开发产品，虽然他从不屑于将这些构思说是自己的设计，但也从不透露它的来源。如果不是因为他前一阵子绕开Jarvis黑进了Howard的私人服务器，他还真以为他的父亲把那些“小学生一样的幼稚构思”都拿去烧了。

他曾经计算过，这些年他的设计所创造的利润已经占了公司总利润的十分之一，虽然和Howard的三分之一相比还是少得可怜，但已经足够了，毕竟他现在才十五岁，他未来还有很大的发展空间，他确信自己总有一天会比他的父亲更加出色，他会亲手把属于他的一切从他父亲手里抢夺回来。而要做到这个，首先他就必须击溃这个强大到把自己从心灵到肉体都武装起来的男人。

是的，Tony知道，他看到了，他的父亲正在进行一个武装盔甲的项目，他打算替神盾打造一支铁人军队，可是因为弧反应堆的技术还没完善，导致这个计划一直被搁浅。而Tony原本的下一个目标，就是要利用他在MIT学习的这段时间里，突破他父亲的研究将弧反应堆的技术从理想变为现实，他要彻底将这个男人踩在自己的脚下。

不过现在，他发现了一个可以快速击溃他父亲的方法，所以他决定把这个计划暂缓一下，以作为未来的双重打击用。

想着Tony从椅子上起身，走到Steve身边去帮他洗碗。好队长对着他笑了笑，体贴地给他让开一个位子好让他能站到水槽面前。

“所以……你想回去吗？”Tony装作无意地问道。

“你想我回去吗？”Steve反问道。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，好奇道：“我如果说不想，你就不回吗？”

“也许吧。”Steve暧昧地笑了笑，然后关掉水龙头开始擦碗，“不过我大概还是会回去的，只是可能不是现在。”

“哼。”Tony玩味地挑了挑眉，“为什么这么说？”

Steve把最后一个碟子放进橱柜里，然后把抹布叠好放在一旁。他转过身来看着Tony，因为他脸上红肿的皮肤而皱了皱眉。

“因为……”Steve说着伸出手去轻轻点了点Tony的脸，在对方吃痛地躲开之后把眉头皱得更紧了。

“这不是过敏。”Steve突然道，“发生什么了，Tony？”

“我和他吵了架，他打了我，就是这样。”Tony耸耸肩道，“你知道他有点暴力倾向对吧？”

“不，我并不……”Steve没能把话说完，因为他发现他突然可以想象 Howard在他离开的那段时间里过得有多艰难。他知道Howard有多爱他，他问知道他很有可能承受不了这样的打击。他能猜到Howard也许会开始酗酒，会变得暴躁，会成为一个没有人愿意靠近的疯子。这也就是为什么当他得知Tony是Howard的儿子时，他感到惊讶的原因。他当时还以为成家意味着Howard已经放下了，但或许这一切都只是他的臆想。

“随便吧，反正过完这个假期我就再也不用面对他了。”Tony一脸无所谓道，然而Steve却并不能从他的语气里听出任何一点松懈。他狐疑地皱了皱眉，突然想起来昨晚他在Tony手腕上看到的伤痕。结合Tony脸上的伤，突然一个可怕的猜测在Steve的脑海里形成。他为此有些震惊地瞪了瞪眼睛，但越是深思，却反而觉得它越是真相。

“你还好吗？”Tony眨了眨眼睛看着表情明显有了变化的Steve问道。

“没事。”Steve收敛了一下自己的情绪，然后带着Tony到沙发那边坐下，紧接着从茶几底下拿出来药箱给他上药。

“你很温柔。”Tony把手枕在沙发靠背上，托着自己的右脸看着Steve道，“我从来不知道Alpha里还有像你这么温柔的人。”

Steve抬眼看着Tony笑了笑，轻柔地把凝胶涂抹在他的左脸上。

“其实我也并不总是这样。”他坦白道，毕竟只要是人就会有脾气暴躁的时候，他也不例外，“但对于我喜欢的事，我总是很有耐心。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

“看看你……如此肮脏，淫荡，你天生就是个婊子，生来就是为了满足人们的欲望而存在。”

Howard颤抖的声音就像一把走音的老琴，他粗糙的手掌用力地磨蹭着少年白嫩的皮肤，狠心地在那些鞭打的伤痕上制造着二次伤害。

已经痛晕过去一次的Tony呜咽着扭动身子想要逃开父亲的掌控，他嘴唇上刚结痂的伤口又一次被咬开，血腥味混杂着精液的味道就像一只肮脏的大手捂住了他的口鼻，他努力吸气，却反而更加缺氧。

“发情期……就像畜牲一样，你看看你湿成什么样！”Howard咒骂着把塞在Tony屁股里的假阳具抽出然后狠狠地插入，感受着身下的人因此痛苦又愉悦地颤抖起来。空气中的Omega信息素浓郁得把整个地下室都变成了制糖厂，因此被勾起的生理性欲让Howard脾气暴躁且不受控制。

他抓起Tony的头发让他面朝大屏幕，同时启动了假阳具的振动开关抓着它快速地抽插起来。少年哭喊着地毯上扭动挣扎着，然而Howard只是狠心地把它插到了最里面，直直顶住少年稚嫩脆弱的生殖道口，然后残忍地把振动档位调到最大。

Tony几乎是翻着白眼惨叫了出来，他用尽全力抓住地毯想往前爬，但Howard却用力按住了他的身体，甚至几乎整个人坐在了他的腰上。他扯着少年被他蓄意留长了的柔软卷发包裹住自己的阴茎，疯狂地挺动着腰，撸动着它，同时嘴里还在咒骂着各种侮辱性的词语。

“荡妇，婊子，你就像你母亲一样放荡，你也想要我的阴茎吗？……但我不会操你，你可是我的儿子……看看你，如此低贱，可悲的Omega，你存在的唯一意义就是用来泄欲和生育……”

Howard咒骂的声音渐渐弱了下去，Tony眯着眼神情恍惚地看着大荧幕里有些羞赧的那个金发男人，然后不知为何突然笑了起来。

“你在笑什么！你没资格对着Steve笑，你甚至没有资格面对他，你是我这辈子最大的耻辱，你不配姓Stark，你不配当我的儿子！”

“Steve……噢Steve，可怜的Steve，他那么完美，却被你们这些下贱的生物蒙蔽了双眼……我明明可以为了他做任何事，任何事……”

“你不能……为他生孩子……”Tony耻笑道。

“闭嘴！你这个该死的贱货！我真应该在你出生的时候掐死你！我为什么没有掐死你！”Howard扯着Tony的头发怒吼着到达了高潮，浓稠的精液喷洒在Tony的头发上甚至流到了他的脸上。Howard骂咧着扔下少年的身子然后绕到他的面前，不停撸动着自己依然坚挺的阴茎把余剩的精液尽数射在Tony的脸上，一直到他再也看不清楚他的五官为止。

“骚货，婊子，荡妇，你没有资格，永远没有资格评论我和Steve！”

又一次从噩梦中惊醒的Tony有些恍惚地看着天花板，他眼前的景象还在摇晃着，模糊的重影就像电影里虚焦延迟的镜头，过了好一阵子才慢慢清晰起来。

一声不太明显的咕哝声从少年的的喉咙里发出，他掀开被子坐了起来，有些疲倦地摸了摸脸。这么多年来他一直都只记得同一个梦，很少会有其他的梦境记忆在他醒来之后还停留在他的大脑里的，所以他有点好奇，为什么今晚不一样了。

汗湿的衣服粘在了身上，发干的喉咙让每一次呼吸都变得痛苦。Tony不适地咳了两声，还是决定出去倒杯水喝。

安静的客厅里没有任何一个人，然而角落亮着灯的浴室却传来了淅沥的水声。Howard从来不在客厅的浴室洗澡，他房间里有他自己专用的，所以现在里面的人只可能是Steve。

Tony看了一眼墙上的钟，已经凌晨三点了，Steve为什么会在这个时候起来洗澡？

好奇驱使着他往浴室走了过去，他轻轻地握住门把手扭了一下，在意识到Steve并没有锁门之后，惊喜和紧张瞬间笼罩了Tony。他并没有花多少时间做出决定便直接打开了门，并不想这么快就惊扰到Steve的他放轻了脚步走进房间里，却没料到即将出现的画面竟让他的大脑瞬间一片空白。

被玻璃围起来的淋浴间里的不停地冒出热蒸汽，Steve几乎和莲蓬头同高的身材在灰白的水雾中若隐若现，结实的背肌随着他的每一个抬手的动作不停收缩和放松，粗壮的双臂几乎比Tony自己的手臂大了整整一圈。那些凸起的血管从他的手背一直延伸到小臂，最后隐没在柔韧的肌肉底下。顺着手肘滴落下来的水珠从他紧实的胸肌上滑过，沿着他胸口的那条沟壑流到他精壮的腰上。硬得像是钢板一样的小腹随着Steve的呼吸缓慢地起伏着，引导着水流顺着他的耻毛往下直到……

Tony的视线被下半部分的磨砂玻璃阻挡了起来，他有些失落地盯着那一片引人遐想的模糊，又忍不住再一次扫视着Steve的身材。脱衣之后他看起来更壮了，彰显着四倍超级力量的肌肉就像一套天然的盔甲，同时被四倍强化过的信息素就像是一剂致命的毒药，它们不断地在狭小的房间里堆积起来，等Tony回过神来的时候，它们的味道就已经盖过了沐浴露的香味。

“啪——”

突然响起的关门声让Tony瞬间打了个激灵，他猛地抬头却没想到对上了Steve深邃的蓝眼睛，对方蓝得发黑的眼眸就像深不见底的大海，沉默的注视像是一个漩涡紧紧地吸住了Tony的视线。少年张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，但最后却只是发出了一声无意义的闷哼。

排气扇就像是突然停止了工作一般，越来越多的水蒸气充满了狭小的房间，厚重的信息素也在高温中变得越发清晰起来。Steve盯着Tony看了一阵子，然后关掉了莲蓬头拉开门朝他走去。

一瞬间扑面而来的Alpha信息素让Tony本能地往后退，Steve完美得如同希腊雕像一般的身材毫无保留地展现在他面前，搭在一旁的毛巾最终也只是被他用来擦了擦头发然后随意搭在了脖子上，就好像他压根就没打算把自己的身体遮挡起来一般。

Tony抿着嘴唇不由自主地开始扫视Steve的身体，甚至都没有意识到当自己的目光集中在Steve的阴茎上时，他身上的信息素几乎是瞬间就活跃了起来。

Steve微微勾起嘴角深吸了一口气，继续大步靠近Tony直到少年的后腰靠上了洗手台，再无退路为止。

“你可以用了。”Steve低声看着和他只有半步距离的Tony道。

“什么？”Tony被Steve身上温暖的信息素烘得大脑有些发热，一下子没回过神来。

“你不是来这里洗澡的？”Steve像是有些意外地问，但他轻笑的声音已经出卖了他想要捉弄少年的念头。

“不……”Tony本能地回应但很快就闭上了嘴。

“不？”Steve挑了挑眉。

Tony抬头移开了视线不去看Steve的眼睛，却又不可避免地被Steve饱满的胸肌给吸引了过去。他咬着牙看着那绵密的泡沫缓慢地从那紧致光滑的皮肤上滑过，然后被粉色的乳头绊住了脚步，过了好一阵子才又缓慢地落在他的腹肌上。

“你还没……冲干净。”Tony突然觉得自己喉咙开始发干，然而此时Steve却俯下了身子靠近了他。Tony瞪着眼睛本能地往后躲，双手枕着洗手台弯下了腰，有些惊讶又有些紧张地盯着Steve的脸，但最后他只是发现Steve从他身后的架子上拿下了一个剃须刀。

Tony为自己刚一瞬间在脑海里想象的画面而感到有些羞耻，他下意识地想要站直身子却没料到自己和Steve的距离这么近以至于他的鼻子差点碰到了Steve的胸肌。

空气中一下子甜腻起来的信息素让Steve的呼吸开始慢慢加速，他低头看着近在眼前的无措少年，想了想还是微笑着朝他伸出了援手。

“你要一起来吗？”

Tony下意识地抬头看向Steve，事实上他不记得自己说了什么，他甚至不知道自己有没有说话，他只是突然想起了自己的计划，想起了自己的目的，但很快这所有的东西都被Steve温暖的手掌全部打翻了。

温热的水流缓慢地滑过他的皮肤，来自于洗发香波的人造香精味让Tony逐渐回神。乳白色的泡沫顺着Steve的脖子缓缓落下，Tony好奇地把手贴上他的胸口，玩弄一般地将它们均匀地涂抹开来。

信息素的味道越来越浓，很快便再一次盖过了人造香精的味道。Tony闭上眼睛吸了一口气，情不自禁地靠近了Steve的脖子。

“你很好闻。”Tony喃喃道。

“你喜欢吗？”Steve轻笑着问道，他的手指正缓慢地抚摸着Tony光滑的背部。说实话他并没有猜到Tony身上的皮肤竟会如此滑腻，这对于一个常年受到虐待的少年来说几乎是不可能的。但也许这也解释了为什么一直没人意识到这件事，Howard显然在隐藏自己的罪行上花费了不少的功夫。

“我见过的Alpha不多。”并不知道Steve正在想什么的Tony继续呢喃着，“他们都不像你这么好闻。”Tony说着闭上眼睛用鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve的脖子，像只小猫一样亲昵地蹭着主人撒娇。

Steve笑着摸了摸Tony的后脑勺，随后低下头来把脸埋在他的脖子处吸了一口气。少年身上像焦糖一般香甜可口的气息让他忍不住张开嘴咬了一口，Tony因此发出的轻微闷哼就像一只猫咪的小爪子不停地在他心尖拨弄着。Steve叹息着把人抱进怀里，迷恋地舔弄着Tony像奶油一样幼滑的皮肤。

少年有些紧张地抓住了Steve的手臂，他能感觉到那柔软的嘴唇正顺着他的脖子往上移，同时Steve抚摸的手也逐渐从他沾满泡沫的背部移到了他的后腰上，紧接着他的另一只手缓慢地覆上了他的脸。Tony微微睁大了眼睛紧张地看着Steve，粉嫩的嘴唇微张着就像是在邀请着什么。

Steve微笑着用指腹蹭了蹭Tony的下唇，终于在少年期待的眼神之中低头吻上他。陌生的柔软触感就如同Steve想象中的那般美好，他轻柔地吮吸着Tony的下唇然后撬开他的牙关，舌头缓慢地舔弄着他口中的软肉，试探性地卷住Tony的舌头轻轻吮吸了一下。

紧张又兴奋的少年忍不住轻哼了一声，Steve趁机将他抱得更紧同时不断地加深这个吻。瞬间火辣的信息素不停地从Tony的鼻子和口腔侵入他的身体，阵阵的酥麻从内至外夺走了他所有的力气，他呜咽着抓着Steve的背，对方不断起伏的胸膛紧紧地贴着他单薄的身体，强有力的心跳声一下接着一下打在Tony发软的身子上，引起他一阵又一阵的轻颤。

缺氧让两人的呼吸逐渐加重，Tony艰难地趁着一个换气的空隙别过脸去深吸了一口气，但下一秒就又被Steve抱回去狠狠地吻住。超级士兵粗壮的手臂用力圈着他的腰，粗糙的手掌贴着他的头皮不停磨蹭着，他身上火热的体温让Tony有一种自己下一秒就要融化的错觉。

这时一阵轻微的骚动开始在少年的下身升起，那痒痒的麻麻的感觉让Tony忍不住缩了一下身子，然而紧随而来的更加强烈的快感则让他有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。空气中的Omega信息素逐渐开始变味，越发甜腻的味道几乎让Steve忍不住呻吟出声。他不由自主地将怀里的少年抱得更紧，但Tony却开始慌张地挣扎了起来。

他还没准备好，现在还不行……Tony艰难地推开Steve，像只惊慌失措的兔子一样乱窜着寻找出口。

“我还是先回去……”

“你哪儿也不会去。”

才刚挣脱了Alpha怀抱的Omega几乎是在瞬间就被抓着胳膊拉了回去，Steve结实的胸膛紧紧地贴上了Tony的背，滚烫粗重的气息尽数喷洒在Tony敏感的后颈上。高大的身材轻而易举地将Tony压在了玻璃上，不安分的手掌暧昧地游走在Tony的腿间，最后圈住了少年逐渐挺立的分身套弄了起来。

“不……”Tony本能地呻吟道，然而Steve捏住他乳头玩弄的另一只手将他所有抗议的语言都揉成了粉末。他艰难地扒拉着玻璃维持着站立的姿势，然而越发加重的快感让他双腿发软，偏偏这时Steve还把一条大腿插进了他的腿间。少年纤细的双腿颤抖地夹紧了Steve的大腿，他那圆润饱满的臀部紧贴着Steve的大腿根部磨蹭着，被挤压得变形的白肉就像美味的牛奶果冻，引诱着Steve伸手抓住它们揉捏挤压。

“嘘……放松，交给我，我会照顾好你的。”Steve贴着Tony的耳朵轻声道，安抚性的信息素逐渐将慌张的Omega包围起来，Tony咬着唇本能地开始放松身体，却还是因为那些过于强烈的快感而不停打颤。

Steve亲吻着Tony的脸和脖子，同时不停地加快了手上套弄的速度，他的指甲轻轻地刮过少年敏感的铃口，不断地挑拨着那狭小的缝隙。Tony闭着嘴把自己缩成一团，拉长的呻吟听着就像一把新造的小提琴，伴随着Steve每一个不同的动作发出音调各异的闷哼声。

“你现在闻起来棒极了。”Steve低吟着把鼻子埋进Tony的发根里，鼻尖用力地磨蹭着他柔软的发脚，尔后落到他光洁的后颈上。他几乎毫不犹豫地张嘴含住了那寸皮肤，舌头用力地舔弄着挤压下方轻颤的腺体，锐利的牙齿则直直地抵着柔软的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就要刺穿它一般。

Tony有些害怕地挣扎起来，但Steve只是更加用力地用牙齿抵住他的脖子同时收紧手臂抱紧了他。被威胁的少年发出了可怜的呻吟，他纤长的手指纠结地扣着玻璃门，被咬得有些红肿的嘴唇颤抖地发出了求饶的声音：

“Steve……Steve，别……唔，别咬……”第一次面临可能被标记的情景的Omega本能地焦虑起来，而Alpha越加放肆的吮吸动作只叫他更加慌乱无措。那火热的舌头不停地舔舐着那单薄的皮肤，尖锐的牙齿把它磨得发烫发红，Tony甚至觉得那个地方已经肿起来了，同时一阵又一阵像电流一般的刺激从腺体窜过他的背脊，酥麻的感觉让他四肢发软。

“Steve……唔……Steve，Steve……”Tony不断呼唤他名字的声音让Steve感到前所未有的满足，他深吸了一口气放开Tony已经被他吸出了红印的脖子，随后抬起头掰过他的脸果断地吻上了他的唇。Alpha霸道地撬开Omega的嘴唇，粗壮的舌头不停地翻搅着Omega口中甘甜的汁液，一直到他再也装不下更多的时候才用力地把它们都吸进自己嘴里。

Tony几乎无力地被Steve带着跑，他过于稚嫩的舌头已经逐渐失去了知觉，唯独那源源不断的发麻的刺痛感让他意识到Steve并没有真的把他整个人吞到肚子里去。

来自下身的快感越来越重，它们就像一个又一个巨浪拍打着Tony的身体，性高潮的积累变得前所未有的清晰起来。Steve咬着Tony的下唇放开了他，被水泡过一样的漂亮蓝眼睛热切地注视着少年潮红的脸，这是他第一次看到Tony高潮时候的模样，而他希望自己能够把它永远记在脑海里，不要错过任何一个微小的细节。

“Steve……啊我要……啊……”Tony短促高昂的呻吟让Steve陶醉地低叹了一声，少年身上如同百花怒放时的浓郁芳香让他的心跳变得前所未有的剧烈起来。活着的真实在这一瞬间被无限地放大，Steve情不自禁地收紧手臂抱住了Tony，火热的舌头贪婪地舔弄着从Tony嘴角流下来的唾液。

“你想要什么？说出来，Tony，让我听到你的声音，我会给你一切你想要的。”Steve吮吸着少年的耳垂低语道，满意地感受着怀里的人因纠结和快感又一次颤抖起来。

“Steve……嗯Steve……”濒临高潮却又迟迟得不到满足的Tony无力地发出了可怜的呜咽声，他徒劳地抓住Steve粗壮的手臂，却没有一点力气能把它从自己身上拿开。绝对压制的力量差让Tony近乎绝望地喘息起来，他挣扎着抓着玻璃门，颤抖的双唇终于说出了Steve想要听到的话语。

“求你……我想射，让我射……Steve，求你了……”

“这才是我的好男孩。”Steve轻笑着吻了吻Tony的脸颊，同时加快了手上的速度给予Tony他自己永远都做不到的刺激和快感。敏感的少年在他怀里抽搐着呜咽起来，像是融化的棉花糖一般的香甜气息不断地从他的腺体里飘出。Steve用力地吸进了一口气，然后在Tony尖叫着射出来时用力地咬上了他的脖子。


	6. Chapter 6

06

“你真是个可怜的，可悲的，Omega婊子。”

伴随着刺耳的辱骂声一同落下的，是久违的鞭打和火辣的疼痛。Tony咬着牙艰难地忍住痛呼声，死死地盯着他面前的Howard。

Steve今天一早就被Peggy的电话叫了出去，而早在Howard的目光如针刺一般落在他脖子上的牙印时，Tony就知道在Steve走后等待着他的会是什么。

常年被虐待的身体已经失去了反抗和违背命令的能力，但他的精神却没有因此屈服。得知Howard是因为妒忌而发火的Tony甚至忍不住在这越加狠厉的鞭打中扬起了嘴角。

“他吻了我。”Tony吸着气轻颤着道，因此被牵扯的肺部发出了一阵阵抽痛让他忍不住咳嗽起来，然而他还是竭尽全力地咧开嘴角开始大笑。

Howard瞪大着充血变红的双眼，扬起的鞭子再一次划破空气抽打在Tony的身上。这一次，柔韧的皮鞭直接在少年细嫩的皮肤上打出了血痕，疼痛在Tony的鼻黏膜引起了阵阵刺痛，被刺激出来的生理泪水绕着他的眼眶不停地打转，却一直顽强地不肯落下。

“你这个该死的，放荡的婊子，你怎么敢……用你肮脏的身体……你怎么敢！”

Tony扭曲着面容强忍着叫喊声，几乎已经失去知觉的身体就像是被扔到了火堆里烧，尖锐的疼痛在他的血管里放肆地翻滚着，像是要把他炸裂一样不断地在他体内膨胀沸腾。

恍惚之中Tony睁眼看向了屏幕上的Steve，年轻的超级士兵正带领着他的咆哮突击小队冲入敌人的堡垒。被炮弹炸成碎片的砖瓦化作一个个黑斑在他的眼前闪现，Howard的脸和逐渐和敌人的面容重合在一起。Steve的盾牌在空中凌厉地划出了一道口子，镜头瞬间转移到溅血的墙壁上，紧接着Howard的脸就从Tony眼前消失了。

在Tony再睁眼之前，他就知道自己会被送去哪里。那是一个没有出口的屋子，永不熄灭的白炽灯代替了日和夜，时间的流逝在这里几乎是静止的，每一秒都被放大得像是一整年。

穿着纯白大褂的是他的家庭医生，一个被阉割了的Beta。他的声音冰冷得像是机器人，灰白色的双眼就如同死去的金鱼眼，永远被橡胶手套覆盖的双手散发着令人作呕的消毒水味。他就是一具行走的尸体。

“又一次，你总是学不会听话。”

Tony冷笑了一声，缓慢地睁开眼睛看着出现在眼前的男人。他尝试动了动四肢，却发现自己被皮带牢牢地绑在了床上。

“新的止痛剂，很有效不是吗？不过副作用是什么就很难说了，收集数据需要一定的时间，我可不希望你又一次毁掉了我的研究。”

Tony闻言看向了那连接着他的胳膊的细小胶管，鲜活的血液正通过那管子不停地输送到采样机里。看来SI的医药部又开始了什么新药物的研究，而他，又一次地，被当作了最方便的人体实验者。

男人很快就过来停止了血液采样，紧接着把一管淡蓝色的液体打进了他的脖子里。 Tony因为针头的压迫感而不适地皱起了眉毛，正想开口说点什么的时候，就被突然出现的灼烧感疼得几乎咬断了舌头。

男人及时地往他嘴里塞进了一团毛巾，冷漠地看着眼圈发红的Tony开始痛苦地扭动挣扎起来。少年白嫩的皮肤迅速变得火红，脖子上暴起的血管让他看起来像一只即将暴走的怪物。虚汗很快就浸湿了他的头发，紧接着少年双眼一翻，直接被痛晕了过去。

男人不轻不重地哼了一声，微微松开勒住Tony左手的皮带，然后扯起他的袖子看了一眼底下的皮肤。紫红的鞭伤已经开始愈合，一些不太重的伤痕甚至已经消失得无影无踪。又一次光滑得像是刚剥壳的鸡蛋的肌肤完美地掩饰了少年曾经遭遇过的一切，只有那因常年磨损而累积下来的手铐伤还保持着原来的样子。男人有些可惜地摸了摸那凹凸不平的伤痕，然后推着工具车离开了房间。

Steve从神盾回来的时候，客厅里只有Howard一人。他下意识地左右看了看，确认Tony真的不在他视线范围内后才走过去和他的老朋友打招呼。

“听说你今天救了一个小女孩。”Howard笑着给Steve看了一眼报纸，Steve有些意外地挑了挑眉，有些惊讶于现在新闻的更新速度。

“只是做了我该做的事而已。”Steve微微笑了笑道。

“所以，你准备好回来吗？”Howard有些期待地看着Steve道。

完全明白Howard在想些什么的Steve勾起嘴角笑了笑，并没有给出他老朋友希望听到的那个答案。

“我很乐意回去，但我猜我得先适应适应这个时代。”

“噢，当然，是的，你说得对，是我们太着急……”

“没事的，我能理解。”Steve拍了拍Howard的肩膀，然后意有所指地看了一眼卧室的方向，“说起来，Tony呢？”

“大概还在睡觉吧，他吃过午饭以后就一直待在房间没出来，不用理他。”Howard一脸不在意地重新拿起报纸看，然后像是想起了什么一样又放下报纸看向Steve。

“对了你怎么回来了？我还以为你今晚有个约会。”

“Peggy跟你说了？”Steve有些意外道，因为他今天出任务时遇到了一个发情的Omega，她身上那和Tony有些相似的信息素味道让他不由自主地想要照顾她，但显然他的善意最后被所有人误解了。

“我对她没有那种感觉。”Steve解释道。

“你亲自把她送去了医院。”Howard挑眉道，“你以前可从来不会这么做。”

“这个嘛……”Steve说着看向了卧室的方向，然后有些暧昧地弯了弯嘴角，“Tony在房间对吧，快到晚餐时间了。我去叫他起来。”

Howard努力维持着自己自然的表情但还是忍不住抓紧了手里的报纸，他僵硬地看着Steve走进Tony的房间消失在走廊里，颤抖的手指几乎要撕碎手中脆弱的纸张。

不，不会的，Steve怎么会……

愤怒和嫉妒致使Howard有些失控地扯烂了报纸，他颤抖着扶着沙发站了起来，粗重的呼吸声听起来就像砂纸一样粗糙，他瞪着眼睛恶毒地盯着走廊，随后大步跨过正在打扫的机器人，顺着楼梯猛闯进阴暗的地下室里。

他不会让这种荒唐的事情发生的，绝对不会！

“把候选者的档案都调出来，Jarvis，看来我儿子的成人礼要被提前了。”

另一边，进入了房间的Steve并没有吵醒还在睡觉的Tony。他轻手轻脚地靠近了Tony，然后因他微微发红的脸而皱了皱眉。空气中的Omega信息素掺杂着一股不自然的酸苦味，同时本该残留在Tony身上的属于他的Alpha信息素的味道却消失不见了。Steve抿着嘴唇轻轻地勾住Tony的衣领往下拉了拉，在看到他光滑的脖子时全身一僵，紧接着一股夹杂着愤怒的扭曲情绪在他的体内翻滚起来，几乎把他的五脏六腑都拧成了一个个死结。

“Capitan Rogers你还好吗？”

被Jarvis的声音惊醒了的Steve立刻收敛了自己的信息素，他回了一句没事，然后坐在Tony的床边，轻柔地唤醒了床上的少年。

“……Steve？”被头疼折磨着的Tony并不能立刻清醒过来，但Steve身上散发出来的熟悉的安抚性信息素让他感到一阵安心。他本能地朝Steve温暖的身躯靠过去，任由对方将他抱起放在腿上爱抚和亲吻。

“抱歉我回来晚了。”Steve贴着Tony的耳朵低声道，他宽厚的手掌轻柔地按压着Omega后颈上敏感的腺体，嘴唇贴着他微烫的皮肤缓慢地磨蹭着，然后没忍住张嘴咬了上去。

Alpha最厌恶的就是别人在他认定的Omega身上留下痕迹，同时自己留下的痕迹被别人覆盖或消除掉。而Howard很不幸地把这两件事同时做到了，这不仅让Steve感觉自己的能力受到了挑衅，同时让他觉得自己的领地受到了侵犯，虽然Tony现在还不是他的Omega。

想到这里的Steve呼吸突然一滞，他放开因疼痛而开始闷哼的Tony紧接着抬头吻住了他。少年顺从地张开嘴的动作很大程度地安抚了Steve的不悦，他一直都知道Tony想要他，虽然他现在也明白Tony是出于报复Howard的目的主动靠近他的，但这并不能否认他们在生理上对彼此都有着极大的吸引力，而这种吸引力足以盖过一切心理影响使他们靠近彼此。

而且再说了，Steve从来就不认为他对Tony别无所求，得到少年的身体对于他来说不是一件难事但他并不希望标记是建立在他单方面的渴求上。相反的，他想要看到Tony主动渴求被标记，他想要Tony明白他能给予他想要的一切但前提是他必须全身心地属于他。

本来这一切，Steve是打算等到Tony下一次发情期来临，甚至于如果情况允许，等到他十八岁成人礼的那一天再进行。但Howard今天的举动已经让Steve彻底明白他没有等待的时间了，如果他想要Tony，他就必须赶在Howard把人从他身边带走送给另一个Alpha之前标记他，而且是永久性的，不可覆盖的那种。

想着Steve深呼吸一口气抱紧了怀里的人，他的手指微微用力地按压着Tony腺体。敏感的Omega下意识地轻哼了一声，信息素中的酸苦味渐渐淡去，取而代之的是如同香草的微甜味道。

根据信息素的味道Steve可以判断Tony距离下一次发情期还有一定的距离，所以看来他必须要用一点不太光明的手段来提前Tony的发情期。因为永久性的不可覆盖的标记不仅需要血液和信息素的混合，同时还需要结和精液的标记，这就意味着Steve必须和Tony发生性关系。然而对于Tony还在成长的身体来说，他的尺寸实在是过于勉强了，没有发情期时丰沛的体液润滑和柔软放松的身体作前提条件，Tony根本不可能在不受伤的情况下接纳他，而Steve并不想伤害他的Omega。

但既然如今Howard已经看出了Tony对他的吸引力，他一定会竭尽全力来阻止他标记Tony。不过考虑到Tony是Howard唯一的儿子，Stark家族产业唯一合法继承人，Howard是绝对不会轻易找来一个随便的家伙来标记Tony的，因为他绝不允许自己的毕生心血毁在那个随便的家伙手上。而他的这个弱点正好给了Steve一个机会赶在他的计划得逞之前标记Tony。

想到这里，Steve突然有点庆幸自己一直给人留下了良的好道德模范形象，没有人相信他会和一个未成年人发生性关系就意味着没有人会防备这个，哪怕是Howard也绝不会猜到他会标记只有十五岁的Tony。哪怕从生理的角度上来说，Omega在性别分化完成的第三年开始就已经具备成熟生育的能力，也就是说，事实上，一般在十五岁开始，Omega的性功能就已经发育完全，只是由于体型还在成长变化而给人一种他们还不适宜进行交配活动的错觉罢了。而从这个角度来思考问题的话，也并不能说Tony是未成年人。

想着Steve不禁为自己这种找借口而减少罪孽感的行为感到有些羞耻，但他实在没有第二条路可走了，因为他明白世上没有任何事能够阻止Howard，而他不能冒险让Tony被任何除了他以外的Alpha标记。


	7. Chapter 7

07

听到引擎声响起的时候Steve并没有感到太大的意外，他知道Howard一定会立即采取动作，而这意味着他也必须抓紧速度。毕竟尽管Howard需要一点时间挑人，但Steve相信这并不会让他烦恼太久。所以他大概只有一天两天，最多三天的时间来实施他标记Tony的计划。

“你想出去吃点东西吗？现在已经是晚上了。”Steve说着扫了扫Tony的头发，带着他从床上起来。只穿着一件宽松长袖衫的少年赤脚踩在地板上，柔软的衣服下摆在他臀部上堆出了一些皱褶，但很快就随着他行走的动作滑落至他的膝盖处。

Steve扶着Tony的腰和他一起离开了房间。空无一人的客厅上只有一个小机器人围着茶几咻咻地打转。Tony离开Steve的身边踩着地毯把自己窝进沙发里，他亲昵地拍了拍机器人的爪子然后放任它离开，紧接着扭过身子来趴在沙发背上看Steve烹饪。

虽然在美食界里出色的厨师大多是Alpha，但试问哪一个行业的领头人不是这样呢。而一般来说，就Tony所知，生活中的大部分Alpha其实并不怎么会烹饪，因为他们已经习惯了自己的Omega母亲或者伴侣照顾他们的起居饮食，就像他父亲，他可从没见过他的父亲下厨。所以当他最初得知Steve做得一手好菜的时候，他其实是有点惊讶的。

“你有什么想吃的吗？”Steve回过头来看Tony，他的身上围着明显不合身的围裙，当然了，因为那是Tony自己的围裙。

看着自己的衣服穿在Steve身上带给Tony一种异样的奇妙感觉，类似于胜利的快感夹杂着得意让他缓缓地勾起了嘴角。Steve紧实的胸肌看起来就快要撑爆他的围裙，短得只能勉强够到他裆部的下摆被拉扯着变形扭曲。Tony的视线不由自主地在那一片皱褶处停留了一阵子，紧接着一个像是恶作剧一般的念头在他的脑海里出现了。

“……牛奶。”Tony缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇道。

“牛奶？”Steve挑眉看着Tony，像是没料到这个回答。

“我很渴。”Tony随口扯了个理由道，事实上他不饿，所以其实Steve给他做什么他都无所谓。

“好吧，牛奶。”Steve笑了笑，回过身去打开了冰箱门，随后拿出了一个鸡蛋和一盒培根。黄油的酥香迅速在空气中飘散开来，Steve并没有花很多时间就完成了一份更像是早餐的晚餐。

Tony看着他端着一个盘子和一杯水走了过来。Steve随手把东西放在茶几上，接着站在了Tony的面前伸手摸了摸他的脸。

从来没试过从这个角度仰望男人的少年好奇地抬起头看着Steve额前散落的碎发，对方眼中闪烁着的不知名情绪让他莫名地觉得喉咙有些发干。Steve总是温暖得惊人的手掌正缓慢地抚摸着他的脸，拇指按压着他的嘴唇轻柔地磨蹭着，那高于常人的体温让Tony有一种自己正在蒸发的错觉。

“……我的牛奶呢？”

“冰箱里没有牛奶。”Steve回道，而Tony猜他在说谎，因为他明明记得自己几天前刚买了一盒牛奶回家。然而出于某种难以言喻的原因， Tony一时竟然没有反驳他。

“所以我给你准备了点别的，比牛奶更好的。”Steve的声音渐渐变得低沉了起来，他的手指更加用力地磨蹭着Tony的嘴唇，同时他的眸色也渐渐加深，最后变成了那天晚上Tony在浴室里见到的，深不见底的海洋的颜色。

空气中逐渐浓郁起来的Alpha信息素在Tony的胃里掀起了一阵阵小小的涌动，他的手指不由自主地蜷缩起来，视线开始游移在Steve的腰身上。

“是什么？”在Tony说话的同时，一个模糊的猜想已经大致在他的脑海里形成了。他注意到Steve朝他又走近了半步，随后一只手出现在他面前，粗壮的手指灵活地解开了眼前的皮带扣，紧接着金属拉链在他面前被缓慢地拉下。Tony吞了吞口水，无法抑制地盯着Steve的手从裤裆里掏出了他的阴茎，那即使在疲软状态也依然肥大得惊人的肉柱让Tony心里一颤，他有些失控地瞪大了眼睛，微张的嘴唇像是在惊叹又像是在邀请。

“舔它Tony，我知道你想要这个。”Steve抚摸着Tony的头皮轻声道，手掌微微用力按着Tony的头让他的嘴唇蹭上自己的前端。

扑面而来的火辣信息素几乎在一瞬间吞噬了Tony的理智，干渴让他下意识地伸出舌头来舔了舔自己的嘴唇，却没料到湿润的舌尖正好扫过了Steve的龟头。轻微的刺激就像一道微弱的电流窜过Steve的背脊，酥麻的快感让他忍不住挺腰直接插进了Tony的口中。湿润温热的口腔在一瞬间因为惊讶而本能地开始吸气，收缩的黏膜紧紧地贴合着敏感的柱身，被龟头顶得本能开始吞咽的喉肉挤压着他最敏感的前端。

Steve几乎是瞬间就硬了起来。Tony眯着眼睛有些痛苦地感受到嘴里的肉柱正在不断变粗变长，他艰难地吐出Steve的阴茎想要喘口气，却又一次被按住脑袋将它吞了回去。没有过口交经验的少年只是本能地开始吞咽和舔弄，那些毫无章法的动作虽然不能带给Steve多大的快感，但光是他是Tony的第一个男人这个想法就已经足够他彻底兴奋起来了。

“你以前从来没舔过别人的阴茎对吗？”Steve说着退出了Tony的嘴巴，用手扶着自己的阴茎将龟头抵住Tony柔软的嘴唇开始磨蹭，“没事的，凡事都有第一次，我会一点一点教你的。”

“把你的手拿出来，握住它，就像你自慰的时候一样……对，现在，你可以舔它，看到那条的缝隙了吗，你可以尝试用你的舌头挑开它舔进去。”

Tony看着面前饱满肥大的龟头吞了吞口水，有些犹豫地伸出舌头来舔了舔那个细小的缝隙，紧接着按照Steve的话用舌尖挤进去勾弄着里头的小孔。一瞬间咸腥的体液便从里面缓慢地流出，刺激的气味让他本能地想要后退但Steve却按住了他的头把前端塞进了他的嘴里。

Tony闷哼了一声本能地开始舔弄着口中的蘑菇头，过度分泌的唾液让他下意识地吮吸了一下，紧接着Steve享受的叹息声便从他的头顶传来了。

“对，就是这样……你做得很好……”Steve按住Tony的脑袋让他一点一点把自己吞进去，已经完全勃起的粗长很快就把Tony的嘴彻底塞满了，Steve知道他现在根本没办法将自己完全吞进去，想要做到这个Tony还需要很多很多的训练，而作为第一次，Steve不想让Tony留下一个他很粗暴的印象，于是在他感觉到自己的龟头顶上了Tony喉咙的时候，他便立刻往回抽了出来。

逐渐找到了一点规律的Tony开始有意识地照顾Steve的某些敏感部位，他捧住Steve的囊袋自上而下地吞吐着他的粗长，随后侧过头来像在吃一根巨型棒棒糖一样伸着舌头来回舔弄着Steve的柱身。

性液的味道加上信息素的气息让Tony体内的激素开始迅速波动起来，被撩起的性欲让他的小腹开始发痒发麻，一阵接着一阵的快感冲击着他的脑神经。突然，一个奇怪的句子蓦地出现在他的脑中。

“你还记得……”开始有些不能顺利思考的Tony含住Steve的龟头模糊道，“我爸说过，你本该是我的教父吗？”

少年有些迷糊又带着些许无知的天真的表情让Steve几乎停止了呼吸，教父这个词就像是一个炸弹猛地在他的胸口里炸开，强大的冲击让他有些站不稳地轻颤了一下。

教父，是啊，他如果没有被冰封，他就会是Tony的教父。他可以看着他长大，保护他不被Howard伤害，陪他一起度过性别分化后的第一次发情期，然后，他还是会爱上他。但Tony是他的教子，这就会让情况变得比现在复杂多了。

复杂多了，却又像毒药一样对他有着致命的吸引力。

“唔……你怎么还能……变大……”Tony很快就发现他光是含住Steve的龟头就已经足够费力了，但被他刺激到了的Alpha逐渐丢掉了他原有的温柔，不停地挺动着腰一次又一次地深深插进他脆弱的喉咙里。

持续不断的反射干呕让Tony难受地红了眼圈，被窒息的痛苦刺激出来的生理泪水让他漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛越发水润起来。Steve粗喘着用手抬起Tony的下巴好让自己能够欣赏少年那夹杂着愉悦和痛苦的表情，根植于少年基因深处的本能欲望让他即使难受但依然卖力地舔弄吮吸着口中的巨物。

“你如此美丽……”Steve喘息抚摸着Tony的嘴唇，专注地看着自己的阴茎如何抽出又插入那张被撑开到极限的小嘴里。性高潮伴随着Tony越发清晰的呻吟声逐渐积累起来，越来越强烈的射精冲动让Steve的阴茎开始了有力的搏动。濒临高潮的Alpha开始了越加快速的抽动，他咬着牙按住Omega的脑袋把自己的龟头挺进他的喉咙，大量的精液从他的前端喷射进Omega的食道里，来不及被吞下的则顺着他的嘴角流下，或者不小心呛到了气管里。

Steve扶着自己的阴茎退出了Tony的口腔，还未射完的精液顺着他撸动的动作尽数落在了Tony的头发，脸和衣服上。Alpha用Omega的衣服擦干净了自己的阴茎然后把它重新收进裤子里，紧接着他用手将Omega身上的精液均匀地涂抹开来，不放过任何一寸裸露在外的肌肤。

Tony睁开眼睛轻颤地看着Steve，他的睫毛上还挂着一层粘稠的液体，口鼻之间全是Alpha浓重的体液的味道。

Steve笑着揉了揉Tony被精液打湿的头发，拿起一旁的杯子体贴地喂他喝了点水，然后拿起桌上还微暖的碟子放在他手中。

“把你的晚餐解决掉，然后我带你去洗澡。”Steve一边说一边用另一只手按住了Tony勃起的下体，若有似无的挑逗让敏感的少年发出了轻微的吸气声。

Tony听话地吃完了全部的食物，紧接着Steve就把他从沙发上抱了起来。两人过大的身高差让Tony不得不把腿缠上Steve的腰，后者则顺势用手托住他的臀部把他带进了浴室。

狭窄的单人浴缸在塞下Steve之后就再没有空位留给Tony，他不得不张开双腿跨坐在男人的身上。少年滑嫩的臀部紧贴着Steve敏感的阴茎，在Tony因为第三次不适地扭动身体之后Steve终于忍不住又一次勃起。感受到异常的热度和硬度的少年瞬间安静了下来，他有些紧张地看着Steve，感受男人宽厚的手掌握住了他的臀肉往两边分开，紧接着那烫得像是烧红的铁棍一般的阴茎就滑进了他的臀缝里，随着男人越发快速的挺腰速度用力地磨蹭着他的臀肉。

陌生的快感让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他挺立的阴茎随着身体的摆动不停地拍打着他的小腹。被用力磨蹭着的那处地方很快就变得又烫又麻，细微的疼痛顺着他的背脊传到他敏感的腺体里，针蛰一般的刺痛让他猛地缩了一下身体。

Steve舒服地叹了一声，抬头咬住Tony的脖子用力地吮吸着，毫不费力地在少年细嫩的皮肤上制造出一个个深红的印记。同时他更加用力地挤压着Tony的两瓣臀肉，持续不断地磨蹭着细腻如奶油一般的娇嫩皮肤。少年身上的柔软的毛发带给他奇妙的摩擦刺激，敏感的阴茎很快便积攒了第二次射精的冲动。Steve腾出一只手来按下Tony的头用力地吮吸着他红肿的嘴唇，另一只手扣住他的腰快速地做着最后的冲刺。

Alpha粗喘着将阴茎从Omega的臀缝里抽出来，宽大的手掌将它和Omega挺立的阴茎一同握住套弄起来。在如此强烈的快感刺激之下，Tony很快就忍不住呻吟着到达了高潮，Steve叹息着持续撸动着Tony高潮过后异常敏感的阴茎，一股接着一股不断喷出的前列腺液让Tony看起来就像是失禁了一般，少年因过度刺激而啜泣的颤抖的身体让Steve转眼就到达了高潮。

滚烫的精液自下而上地射了Tony一整个胸口，Steve一手继续撸动着自己的阴茎一手将精液均匀地抹开直至它们遍布Tony的身体。

“你现在看起来棒极了。”Steve满意地将Tony抱紧怀里亲吻着他的眼角，舌尖轻柔地勾起微咸的泪滴卷入口中。筋疲力竭的Tony昏昏欲睡地靠在Steve的怀里，男人温暖的体温烘得他眼皮越来越重，恍惚之中他只感觉到一只手在轻柔地拍打着他的后背，同时一个他听不清的声音在他耳边呢喃着什么：

“好好睡一觉吧，明天可是你的大日子。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

Howard接到Jarvis的消息赶回家的时候一切都已经迟了，没有人可以阻挡一个有着四倍力量的超级士兵带着他的Omega离开这个屋子。但Howard知道Steve还没有标记Tony，所以这意味着他还有反败为胜的机会。

“Jarvis，跟踪芯片的信号记录，Tony现在在哪儿？”Howard抱着胸盯着眼前的屏幕道，为了预防Tony从他身边逃跑，他在他很小的时候就已经在他体内植入了芯片，这样就算Tony去了天涯海角他都能第一时间把人带回家。

“跟踪失败，我怀疑Capitan Rogers可能把少爷带到了一个信号屏蔽点。”

“军事堡垒。”Howard立刻就想到了他们可能的所在地，“聪明但也很愚蠢，备车，Jarvis。”

另一边，Tony是在一阵灼烧般的疼痛中醒来的，烧焦的味道刺激着他的胃部引起他阵阵作呕的冲动，他艰难地睁开眼睛。下意识地想动动身子，却发现自己被什么东西绑在了床上，甚至连转头都转不了。

恐惧让他瞬间想要挣扎起来，这时一只熟悉的大手摸上了他的脸，紧接着Steve在他面前蹲了下来，安抚地吻了吻他的眼角。

“没事的，别怕，有我在。”

渐渐开始恢复的知觉让Tony感到有什么东西在他的手臂上划过，同时一阵激烈的疼痛从他的左耳背后传来。

“发生什么了？”Tony努力控制住自己的声音不要颤抖，但他完全做不到。这个光亮的房间里显然除了他们以外还有第三个人在，然而他却不知道那人是谁也不知道他在对自己的身体做什么。

“只是一个小手术，我们正在帮你把你身体里的跟踪芯片拿掉。”Steve回道，同时不停地安抚着Tony发抖的嘴唇。

“我的什么！？”Tony瞪着眼睛不可置信地看着Steve，跟踪芯片，那是什么！？

“Howard在你小时候放进去的，我一开始也不知道，如果不是在军事基地遇到Zola……”

“谁？”Tony大声道。

“嘘……没事的，Zola是个很棒的医生，他会照顾好你的。”Steve说着揉了揉Tony的头发，然后朝不远处的摄像头比了个眼神。一旁的机械手立刻从桌子上拿来了一管镇静剂打进了Tony的身体里。

Steve抚摸着Tony的脸直到他又一次陷入沉睡，然后绕到他身后查看手术的情况。被Zola精确操控着的机械手如今正在摘除位于Tony右手的第五张，也就是最后一张追踪芯片。Steve皱着眉看了一眼被鲜血染红的镊子，然后转过头去看另外四张躺在培养皿里的只有指甲大小的微型芯片。它们分别是从Tony的耳后，双腿的脚腕和左手手腕处拿下来的。这些恶毒的小东西直接连接着Tony的神经网，一但被强制拆除就会放出大量电流。如今，Zola通过暂时黑进了Jarvis的系统灭活了芯片的自毁程序来争取时间进行手术。终于在倒计时即将结束的时候，Steve看到最后一张芯片被成功地摘除出来。

绷紧的神经在这一瞬间总算彻底放松，但很快愤怒和憎恨便席卷了他的大脑。Steve从没想过Howard竟然会对自己的亲生儿做出如此过分的事情，他本以为肉体的虐待和精神的折磨已经是他最不可饶恕的罪行，却没想到他竟然真的从来都只是把Tony当做一个用完即弃的工具来看。

“还有大约三十分钟Howard Stark就会到达这里。”Zola一边说一边替Tony把伤口缝合好，“你最好现在带着他离开，车子已经给你准备好了，安全屋的地址就在方向盘上。”

“我知道你永远是我最出色的助手。”Steve说着解开所有束缚的皮带将Tony从床上抱起来。滑开的大门后一辆低调的小轿车正在等待着他。

“为您服务是我的荣幸，我伟大的领袖。”Zola谦恭地回答道，迅速地操控着机械手把房间收拾干净，他目送Steve离开房间，在门关上之前的最后一刻说出了他将坚持一生的信念。

“九头蛇万岁。”

并没有错过属下忠诚宣誓的Steve满意地勾了勾嘴角，他一手搂着Tony的背一手拉开了车门，将人小心地放在了后座之后他迅速钻进驾驶座驱车离开。

安全屋在距离堡垒大约二十公里的地方，这里曾经是一座废弃的度假酒店，在五年前被九头蛇拿来做一个临时的后勤基地。如今酒店照常对外营业，只是来光临的人大多都不是普通游客。

前台招待的人在看到Steve的时候就识趣地递给他顶层套房的房卡，Steve微笑着接过卡片然后抱着Tony走进了电梯。进入房间后他首先把Tony放在了床上，然后拿起一旁的水果刀在自己的手掌上划了一到口子，把鲜血滴在Tony的伤口上。

超级士兵血清会加速伤口的愈合，几分钟过去之后Tony的身体就会恢复到原来的样子。Steve用毛巾吸了吸手上的血，然后从外套里拿出一管药剂打进了Tony的身体里。这是他从药店买来的诱发剂，它就放在保健品那一栏，他在结账时店员甚至都没要求他出示身份证明。看，就是因为这个社会和政府如此的不负责，像Tony这样的Omega才会过着如此悲惨的生活。从来没人真正在意过他们的权益，强奸和诱拐的犯罪每天都在进行，家庭虐待和性侵的案例也层出不穷。Steve本以为这么多年过去了，Omega的悲惨处境多少能改善一点，但现在看来，人们还只是单纯地把他们当作是玩乐和生育的工具罢了。

“唔……”一声朦胧的呻吟打断了Steve的思路，他看着床上开始面泛潮红的Tony温柔地笑了笑，蹲下身子来亲昵地吻了吻他的额头。

“我知道你和他们不一样，你比他们都要坚强。”Steve呢喃着摸了摸Tony的头发，“这些年来，你一个人独自承受了这么多……但这一切都会过去的，从今天开始，你有我陪在你的身边……”

Steve微笑着又亲了一下Tony的额头，然后趁他醒来之前到浴室里洗个澡。

因发情而燃起的燥热让Tony辗转着不安地醒了过来，陌生的环境让少年发胀的大脑顿时清醒了一下，他很快就觉察到自己的身体发生了一些不该有的变化。恐惧让少年本能地卷着被子从床上爬了起来，不远处的浴室里一个人影正在灯光下运动着。Tony抓紧被子小心翼翼地远离那扇玻璃门，然而他的步子才刚迈出去一点，那紧闭的门就被用力地拉开。

金发男人有些意外地看着Tony，紧接着丢下了手里的毛巾大步朝他走来。他身上温暖的信息素让Tony忍不住开始颤抖，他不解地看着Steve，依然本能地后退着，却被拖拽在地面上的被子绊倒摔在了床上。

“你还好吗？”

“发生了什么？”Tony边说边蹬着被单不停地把自己往床头缩。

“你发情了。”Steve柔声回道。

“你给我了下药！”Tony大声地控诉道。

“是的。”Steve大方承认道，他撑着床垫爬到了Tony面前，宽厚的手掌抓住少年纤细的脚踝将人拉到了自己的面前。

悬殊的体型差让Tony本能地挣扎起来，然而越发激烈的生理欲望几乎夺走了他全部的力气。可怜的少年憋红着脸用力地蹬着腿，但在Steve看来那都不过是挠痒痒一般的举动。

“嘘……放松，没事的，我会照顾好你的。”Steve便说便释放出安抚的信息素，他轻而易举地将Tony扭动的身躯固定在自己身下，微烫的手掌轻柔地抚摸着他敏感的腰侧，少年身上如同成熟的桃子一样的清甜让他忍不住凑到他的颈间去吸了一口气。

“你给我下药……你怎么能……”Tony绝望地抓着床单往前爬，可他的力气已经顺着虚汗流出了身体，发麻的身子在Alpha信息素的刺激下开始分泌湿滑的液体，同时一阵轻颤的绷紧感距离在他的小腹，引导着他的阴茎开始充血挺立。

“我不得不这么做，Howard已经知道我们的事了，他会想尽办法赶在我之前找一个Alpha标记你绑定你，将你彻底变成他的Omega奴隶，让你一辈子都只能活在他的阴影之下。”

Steve越说他的气息就变得越重，Tony身上美好的气息几乎让他全身的血液都沸腾起来，被情欲烧得发红的皮肤就像是熟透的水蜜桃，甘甜的汁水正顺着他最私密的部位缓缓地流出，不用看他也知道Tony现在湿成什么样。

“但你……不能……”从体内深处升起的空虚就像无数只蚂蚁啃噬着Tony的理智，他几乎是本能地想要靠近身上的男人，讨好他，取悦他，可是他依然残存的清醒则让他无论如何都做不出这样的事。

是的，他是有打算让Steve标记他，但这件事不该是这样发生的，他还没做好准备，看在上帝的份上他才十五岁！

感觉到Tony的焦虑的Steve再一次耐心地安抚着他的Omega，他压下身子拥抱着Tony不停扭动的身子，嘴唇轻柔地落在他的额头和脸颊上。

“放松，没事的，我永远都不会伤害你。”Steve柔声保证道，“我承诺我将给予你一切你渴望的，我可以让你远离Howard的折磨，我可以助你完成你所有的愿望，我可以让你变成世界上最强大的Omega，你不必服从任何人，不必害怕任何事。”

Steve说着低下头舔了舔Tony发烫的腺体，然后含住那一小片皮肤吮吸啃咬起来。敏感的少年几乎在瞬间就失去了所有的反抗能力，Steve顺势抓Tony的两只手按在床头，然后拉下了他的裤子，手指顺着他滑腻的臀缝摸索着来到那个湿润的穴口，几乎是毫不费力地就一下子插进去两根手指。

Tony咬着唇呜咽了一声，他能感觉到饥渴的身体本能地开始吮吸挤压着Steve的手指，同时贪婪地引导着他来到敏感的深处。Steve为Tony体内温暖紧致的触感叹了一口气，牙齿轻轻叼住他的后颈碾磨了起来，同时曲起手指按住了Tony的前列腺。

美妙的呻吟颤抖着从少年的双唇荡出，Steve用力地吸进一口气开始快速地在Tony的体内抽插起来。松软的肉穴接二连三地吞入他的第三根和第四根手指，被搅拌地噗嗤噗嗤响个不停的水声让他简直巴不得立刻就插进Tony柔软的身体里，占有他，标记他。

但不，现在还不行。

Steve强压下体内奔腾地欲望，依旧卖力地撩拨Tony敏感的身体，他能感受到少年压在身下的阴茎已经开始愉悦地跳动起来，同时最初隐忍的呻吟也逐渐放荡了起来。过强的生理欲望终于还是打败了少年尚且脆弱的意志力，追求快乐的本能甚至让他开始无意识地迎合起Steve的动作。

然而就在少年即将到达高潮的瞬间，Steve却把手指撤离他的身体同时放开了他的脖子。瞬间失去一切的空虚让Tony痛苦难耐地呻吟起来，他发红的身子就像一条缺水的鱼不停地在床单上扭动着，然而过于丝滑的绸缎并不能带给他什么实质性的刺激。渴望在少年的眼中覆上了一层红膜，他用力地呼吸着试图挣扎，却被一波接着一波疯狂的空虚打击得溃不成军。

“Steve……别这样……给我……”少年的哭腔让男人听着心里一阵轻颤，Steve怜爱地低头吻了吻Tony的头发，沾满Tony爱液的手指缓慢地抚弄着他战栗的身体。

“你想我怎么做？说出来，Tony，大声说出来，让我知道你到底想要我怎么做。”

“求你了Steve……别这样，别……啊……”感受到男人炽热坚挺的阴茎抵住了自己后穴的Tony几乎要被这近在咫尺却又遥不可及的愉悦给逼疯了。

“说出来Tony，你要做的全部就只是说出来。你知道我可以给你一切你想要的，爱，安全，保护以及其他所有你渴望的东西。我会永远陪在你的身边，我会永远无条件地满足你，只要你把你真正想要的大声告诉我。”

“天……Steve……我……”绝望让Tony忍不住小声地啜泣起来，他知道这件事已经没有退路了，他知道只有一个方法可以解决这一切。

“……标记我。”

“大声点，Tony。”

“标记我，标记我！操我！标记我！就只是，求你了，给我，给……啊！”

粗壮的阴茎彻底撑开填满狭窄甬道的疼痛伴随着剧烈的快感让Tony溃不成声，同时从后颈上传来的刻骨铭心的刺痛让他觉得自己就像是一只彻底被玩坏了的洋娃娃。Alpha信息素混着Steve的血液顺着伤口渗进了Tony的血管里，那感觉就像是在他的血管里直接点燃了一道火，灼烧的疼痛让他整个人蜷缩起来，但紧接着Steve一个用力的挺身就将他操成了棉花一样无力松软。

少年紧致湿润的甬道紧紧地包裹着Steve粗壮的阴茎，那火辣的吮吸感让他每一次抽插都舒服得宛如置身天堂。不想错过他们第一次做爱时Tony脸上任何一个表情的Steve把阴茎从Tony紧致的肠道里抽出，快速地把人翻过来然后分开他的双腿又一次挺身插了进去。Tony咬着嘴唇失神地呻吟着，双手无措地揪住身下的床单来回拉扯。他发红的眼圈看着就像一只可爱的小兔子，身上细小的绒毛在灯光下散发着一层朦胧的光晕。Steve难掩喜爱之情不停地在Tony身上制造着他专属的痕迹，然后在Tony第一次性高潮来临的时候果断吻住了他的嘴唇将那些高昂甜腻的尖叫全部吞进口中。

第一次初尝禁果的身体并不适宜过长时间的性爱活动，因此即使Steve很乐意花上一整天的时间来操他的Omega，他也不得不在Tony迎来第二次性高潮的时候决定结束他们甜蜜且难忘的第一次。

Alpha肿大的结挤压着Omega脆弱的黏膜，肥大的龟头在一次又一次的抽插中终于突破了生殖道口卡进了Tony最为敏感的甬道。对于未知的恐惧让少年本能地抓住了男人的手臂，突然泵射出来的滚烫精液让他忍不住瞪着眼睛尖叫出来。Steve抱着Tony不断地爱抚亲吻着他的身体，他的手温柔地抚摸着Tony因被灌满精液而微微鼓起的小肚子，感受着自己的粗长在他体内缓慢抽插的模样。

在结消失之前他的射精都不会停止，这是为了确保他的Omega会在他们的每一次性爱中都能得到受孕的可能。然而Tony现在还太年轻了，虽然理论上他已经可以生育但Steve还是想把这个留到他成年以后。

“乖，把药吃了。”Steve把Tony从床上抱起来，把避孕药塞进Tony的嘴里然后喂他喝了一点水。吃过药的Tony很快就因为体力的过度消耗而睡了过去，Steve抱着Tony躺在床上，小心翼翼地给他盖上被子，然后就着依然插入的姿势闭上眼睛休息。

在Tony为期五天的发情期里，他的甬道都会一直保持柔软和湿润，所以Steve可以毫无顾虑地把自己的阴茎插在里面一整天。而事实上只要经过适当的刺激训练，Tony的身体在未来也可以达到即使在平常时期也保持柔软湿润的状态，这样Steve就可以让Tony在每个晚上都含着他的阴茎和精液睡觉，同时他也可以在第二天以一场温柔的性爱唤醒Tony，用自己的精液灌满他永远吃不饱的小穴。


	9. Chapter 9

09

“看着镜子，Tony。”

Steve低沉的声音在Tony的体里引起了一阵轻颤，Omega服从的本能让Tony听话地抬头看向了面前的镜子。他的手无力地撑在两侧好维持身体平衡，指尖下清晰的映像让他觉得哪里不对，然而发情期已经彻底融化了他所有的智商，除了Steve埋在他体内的坚挺，他几乎无法感知任何事情。

时间在无穷无尽的欲望中变得异常缓慢，他被热潮彻底打乱了的生物钟更是让他直接丧失分辨日夜的能力。Tony不记得自己在这个酒店套房里呆了多久，他甚至都不记得自己上一次闭眼是什么时候。Steve的阴茎就好像从来没有离开过他的身体，他每一回都会被他操睡过去，紧接着又被操醒过来，灌满了精液的肚子就像一个水袋在他身前摇晃着，Tony甚至觉得自己都能听到里面的液体相互碰撞发出的水声。

“你看起来就像怀孕了一样。”Steve低笑着在Tony的耳边低语道，他的手温柔地抚摸着Tony鼓起的小肚子，看着它因自己抽插的动作一前一后摆动着。

“总有一天你这里会怀上我的孩子。”Steve说着抓住Tony的臀部，粗喘着看自己泛着水光的阴茎从Tony湿滑的肉穴里缓慢抽出，然后又用力地插入。Tony咬着唇呜咽了一声，一波接着一波的快感让他的双腿开始打颤，他呻吟着闭上眼睛不去看镜子里那个有着淫荡表情的自己，却在下一秒被Steve顶住了弱点百般折磨。

“看着镜子Tony，看看你自己有多美丽。”Steve一边吸着气一边抵住Tony的生殖道口缓慢戳刺，他残忍地用自己的龟头顶进那个敏感的甬道然后又立刻抽出，不停地刺激着Tony让他徘徊在性高潮的边缘却不肯让他真正释放。

被欲望驱使了身体的Tony发出了一声声求饶的呻吟，他漂亮的大眼睛因此积满了泪水，真正地变得像蜜糖一样甜美。

“乖孩子，就像这样，不要移开你的视线，不许闭上眼睛。”Steve满意地勾起了嘴角，他的手从Tony柔软的肚子上挪开，然后拉起他的一条腿挂在手臂上，瞬间失去平衡的Tony心里一惊，瞪着眼睛就这么软下腰直直地撞在了Steve的阴茎上。粗长的肉柱毫无预警地直插进敏感脆弱的生殖道，强烈的快感伴随着疼痛让Tony瞬间射了出来。

“操……你真敏感，一插就射……”因高潮紧缩的甬道用力地绞紧了Steve敏感的阴茎，饥渴的肉壁就像一个个吸盘不停地吮吸着他的肉柱。持续不断的快感让他忍不住加快了挺动了速度，强壮的超级士兵毫不费力地把Tony的另一条腿也抱了起来，重心的变换让Tony几乎每一次都把Steve吞到一个让他心惊的深度。

还在射精的阴茎随着主人摆动的身体在Tony的腿间不停地来回甩动，稀白的液体因此胡乱地弄脏了一整面镜子，让镜中倒映出的画面变得越发色情了起来。

Steve低吟着张嘴咬住了Tony的后颈，故意分开Tony的双腿将两人交合的部位彻底暴露出来。紫红的阴茎持续不断地操弄着松软的肉穴，沉甸甸的囊袋随着他每一次挺进的动作用力地拍打在Tony白嫩的臀部上，清晰的肉体碰撞声伴随着淫靡的水声在狭小的浴室里回荡着，刺激着Tony的羞耻心让他一次又一次不由自主地缩紧了屁股。

“操，你真棒……被操了这么久还是这么紧，你知道我们已经在这里待了三天了吗？我都不记得我在你里面射过多少次了，但你总是能装下更多，总是能……”

Steve下流直白的话语让Tony红透了一张脸，他呜咽着看着自己被男人的阴茎不断地进出自己的身体，羞耻地想移开视线却又被那过于刺激的画面牢牢地吸住了注意力。

Steve狰狞的粗长把他的肉穴撑开到一个难以置信的宽度，体内满盛的精液被Steve抽出的阴茎带离了他的身体，却又在下一个深插中变成白沫堆积在他的穴口。如此往复越积越多的泡沫开始不堪重负地顺着他的臀缝滑落，然后在Steve挺身的时候粘在了他的毛发上。

越插越深的阴茎终于真正地全部进入到Tony的身体里，肥大的龟头顶住Tony不断打颤的子宫口狠狠碾压，强烈的快感让Tony忍不住翻了个白眼全身抽搐起来。

“别这样……啊……Steve，别……”Steve持续不断的抽插动作让Tony有一种下一秒他的阴茎就会直接捅进他子宫的错觉，恐惧在他体内带起了一阵扭曲的快感，越发紧缩的肉壁吸得Steve又爽又疼，他呻吟着抱紧Tony发抖的身子，放轻了一点力度却接着加快了速度。

“看着镜子Tony，看着镜子。”Steve耐心地不断提醒着，视线缓慢地从Tony潮红的侧脸转到镜子上。他含笑盯着两人结合的部位，用手指缓慢地绕着Tony被撑开到极限的穴口摸了一圈，然后渐渐停下了抽插的动作，手指恶劣地抠弄着那一圈敏感的肌肉。

“别……Steve，Steve……”Tony无助地抓住Steve放肆的手指呻吟着，但后者只是亲吻着他的侧脸安抚他，然后试图把一根食指插进已经被塞满了的肉穴。

“看看你Tony，如此贪婪……”Steve含住Tony的耳垂笑道，然后微微用手指撑开Tony的后穴，接着缓慢地拔出自己的阴茎又缓慢地插进去，“你真是我的Omega小荡妇不是吗？你总是如此乐意地接受我给予的一切，没有什么对你来说是太多的。”

Steve低笑的下流话加上浑浊的精液和粉色的嫩肉交织的画面让Tony感到了一阵强烈的羞耻，加上发情期内不受控制的情绪波动让他终于忍不住咬着嘴唇哭了出来。

“嘘……别哭宝贝，这没什么值得羞耻的，你这么美，这么棒，全都只为我一个人。”Steve怜爱地吻了吻Tony的眼角，温柔地舔走微咸的泪水，“别哭Tony，我给你准备了一份礼物，一份你梦寐以求的礼物。”

“事实上你父亲就在这里Tony。”Steve的话让Tony猛地睁大了眼睛，“这不是镜子，这是玻璃，Howard就在玻璃后面，他一直都在看着。”

“什……”Tony不可置信地瞪着眼睛，然而Steve突然加快了的操弄把他好不容易才聚集起来的理智又一次碾成粉碎。

“是的，他一直都在看着，包括现在，你想亲眼见见他吗？我猜你想的。”Steve一边说一边放下Tony的一条腿，然后伸手去按了按玻璃旁的一个隐蔽按钮。他们面前的玻璃缓慢地缩进了墙里，露出了后面一个狭小的密室，以及被绑在了椅子上的Howard。

Tony的呼吸几乎在那一瞬间停滞了。他狼狈不堪的父亲脸上遍布着血痕，他的四肢被牢牢地绑在椅子上，嘴里还塞了条毛巾。他的双眼充满了嫉妒和愤怒，扑面而来的凶猛信息素让Tony几乎瞬间脱力，同时被刺激到了的Steve也变得越发凶狠起来。

“天……Steve，不……轻点啊……轻点……”伴随着Tony痛苦又愉悦的尖叫的，是Howard濒临崩溃的怒吼声，即使是毛巾也阻挡不了的嚎叫听起来就像是一头暴走的野兽的怒吼。他挣扎着在椅子上扭动起来，发红的双眼死死地盯着面前的两人，却让人无法分辨他就究竟是为了谁在抓狂。

从没见过Howard失控到这副模样的Tony忍不住战栗起来，他曾经预想的那种胜利的快感并没有在此刻出现，反而一种恐惧和悲悯笼罩了他的身体。Tony吞着口水本能地往Steve怀里缩，却没想到Steve竟带着他靠近了Howard。

“别怕，我不会让他碰你的。”Steve温柔地安抚着紧张的Tony，他的话就像一根钢针直插在Howard的心口。有些年迈的男人瞪着双眼绝望又愤怒地盯着Steve，看他伸手将堵住自己嘴巴的毛巾抽出来扔掉，紧接着因为突然涌入肺部的大量空气咳嗽了起来。

“看着我在操你儿子的感觉是什么？”Steve像是有些好奇地问道，紧接着他的视线有些轻蔑地扫了一下Howard挺立的阴茎，“你硬成这样是因为我还是因为Tony？”

“Rogers！！！！”Howard扯着嗓子大声喊道，他在军事基地看到那五张芯片的时候就知道事情的发展开始失控了。但他并没有猜到Steve会突然带着Tony的味道出现在他面前，将他抓起来带到这里来折磨他。这不是他认识的那个Steve，这不是了解的那个Steve，然而，这还是他爱着的Steve。

“这是给你的惩罚，Howard。”Steve瞬间冷下脸道，“你已经不是我认识的那个老朋友了，你变得冷血，暴力，残忍，没有一点同情心。你不该虐待Tony，你更不应该在发现我爱他之后继续虐待他。”

“现在，你必须亲眼看着我怎么疼爱Tony，怎么标记他，怎么为他高潮，你必须亲眼看着Tony如何得到你梦寐以求但又绝不可能得到的一切。”

“最后，我想我必须得告诉你，我之所以不爱你，不是因为你的性别，而是因为你对我一点吸引力都没有，一点都没有。”

就在Steve话音刚落的时候，他怀里的Tony就发出了一声高昂的尖叫到达了高潮。Alpha肿大的结将Omega牢牢地锁在了自己的阴茎上，源源不断的滚烫精液喷涌进Omega早已经装满了的子宫腔里。Tony涨起的肚子看着就像是他怀上了Steve的孩子一样，嫉妒愤怒和绝望将Howard彻底击溃了，他失神地看着面前的两人，只觉得胃里一阵扭曲。他突然有点后悔当初为什么没有直接标记了Tony，他为什么要留下这个祸根伤害自己，为什么，为什么……

“爸……”从高潮中逐渐回神的Tony无意识地叫了一声，“我做到了。”Tony有些虚弱地笑了笑，而Howard在听到他的话后浑身一僵，紧接着终于忍不住大叫了出来。

Steve皱着眉带着Tony远离了发狂的Howard，按下墙上的按钮把玻璃封上，然后抱着Tony去洗澡休息。

“就这么不理他了？”Tony闭着眼靠在Steve的身上问道。

“会有人把他带走的。”Steve一边说一边轻抚着Tony的背，“神盾和SI还需要他，更何况我想让他亲眼看着我们的孩子出生。”

“孩子？”Tony为这个词轻颤了一下，他还没想过这个……

“是的，孩子。”Steve笑着亲了亲Tony的头发，“ 我还没想好具体要几个但至少也要有三个孩子，家里热闹一点总是好的。”

“好吧……孩子……”Tony有些紧张地抓了抓Steve的胸口。

“放松，我还没打算让你现在就怀。”Steve轻笑着道，“怎么也得等你从MIT毕业回来之后，我觉得你18岁那年的暑假是让你怀上第一胎的好机会。”

“我还要读书呢……”

“我相信你能提前毕业的。”

“好吧……嗯，Steve……”感受到才刚离开自己身体没多久就又重新插进来的热度的Tony忍不住呻吟出声，“你到底是怎么能够一直硬着的？”

他知道已经结合的Alpha和Omega会在彼此的发情期里对对方的身体发生一些影响，从而保证这短短五天里百分百的受孕率，但他只听说过Alpha的不应期会在这段时间里被大幅度缩短，可从来没听说过有谁可以一直硬着的。

“超级士兵血清增强了我的体质，也包括了性功能，所以是的，我可以为你硬一整天。”Steve说着抱着Tony从浴缸里走了出来，就着行走时的自然颠簸有一下没一下地顶弄着Tony的前列腺。才刚平息了一些的燥热很快就被重新挑逗起来，Steve闭上眼吸进一口香甜的气息，将开始发出细微呻吟的Tony放在床上，抱着他的腰开始了缓慢的律动。

他们已经持续做爱超过十个小时了，Tony需要休息所以Steve故意放轻了动作，好让他的Omega能在一场温柔的性爱中进入睡眠。

“歇会儿吧，剩下的交给我，我会照顾好你的。”Steve柔声地抚摸着Tony的脸，同时释放出安抚的信息素包裹着他。

感受到温暖和安全的Tony很快就有了困意，他挣扎着眨了两下眼睛但最终还是敌不过困倦睡了过去。

Steve俯下身子吻了吻Tony的额头，确认Tony已经睡熟之后才渐渐加快了速度然后射在了他的体内。他把半硬的阴茎抽出，侧躺下来将Tony搂进怀里，然后用手指撑开他的后穴把自己的阴茎重新滑进他的身体里，堵住那些试图流出来的精液，顺势就着插入的姿势闭上了眼睛。

距离发情期结束还有不到两天的时间，Steve希望自己能抓紧机会将 Tony的身体调教得为他随时保持柔软湿滑，让他在日后的每一个晚上都能插在他温暖的甬道里休息。


	10. Chapter 10

10

Tony在发情期结束了一段时间后才再次见到Howard，他看起来像是一下子老了十岁，精神状况和身体条件都大不如前，他甚至开始有些驼背。然而每次当他们有目光接触的时候，这个男人依然会面露憎恨地看着他。

Howard依旧住在屋子里，只是几乎整天都待在实验室，要不就是在公司或神盾。Peggy曾经打过电话甚至亲自上门拜访，想了解到底发生了什么以至于Howard就像突然变了个人一样。但在她发现Tony被Steve标记了的时候，惊讶和喜悦将她的注意力从自己的好友转到了自己的侄子和另一位好友身上，她甚至都不记得自己最初来拜访的目的。所以，可怜的Howard。

但老实说，Tony真没觉得他的父亲有多可怜。这一切都是Howard咎由自取的，他爱Steve没有错，但他不该为了自己得不到的一切而迁怒于他，Tony没有任何义务承受他对他施加的一切暴行。他一直忍气吞声就是为了将来有机会可以报复他，如今他终于有能力了，他终于等到这一天了，所以没有任何理由可以阻止他这么做。

“我猜你大概想看看这个。”Tony随手丢下了一个本子在Howard面前，然后跨坐在他对面的椅子上，微笑着看着自己的父亲。

Howard放下了手里的杯子，盯着Tony看了好一阵子才缓慢地拿起桌上的本子。他翻来夹着书签的那一页，对着上面无厘头的式子皱了一下眉，紧接着像是想到了什么一样猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“你怎么……”那是弧反应堆的反应方程式，但很显然Tony只写了一点，隐藏了最为关键的部分。

Tony夺回本子收在怀里，笑道:“我只是想让你知道我不是只会享乐的。我很快就能搞明白它到底是怎么一回事，而且我会发布论文申请专利，我会让全世界都知道我比你聪明。”

“我知道你不喜欢承认这个，但总有一天，父亲，总有一天，SI会是我的。我会亲自把属于我的一切从你手里夺过来。”

Howard瞪着Tony，他咬牙切齿的模样说实话让Tony感到心情很舒畅。然而没过多久，这位年迈的男人就换了副表情冷笑了一声，随后他懒洋洋地拿起了一旁的公文包。

“真是巧了，我这里也有一份东西给你看。”

Tony皱着眉看着桌上的牛皮纸档案袋，犹豫着伸出手去把里面的东西拿了出来。

“体检报告？”

“还记得上一次你做的那个药物实验吗？”Howard一边说一边拿起自己的杯子惬意地抿了一口咖啡，“在分析的时候我让它们顺便给你做个体检，不过那时候你已经晕过去了所以我猜你大概也不知道发生了什么。”

Howard说着注意到Tony的表情在看到某一栏时发生了突变，他几乎是得意地笑了出声，嘲讽地舔了舔嘴角道：

“你不会真的以为我不会提前做好预防措施吧？我既然不想要你这个儿子，你难道觉得我会愿意看到你生出什么奇怪的家伙来继续败坏Stark家的名声吗？”

Tony抓着纸张的手开始不自然地颤抖，不孕两个字刺痛了他的眼睛让他几乎无法直视手上的纸张。他怎么能，他怎么敢，他怎么可以……

“我注意到你最近在吃避孕药，但事实上你们可以直接把这一步省了，反正你根本就不可能怀上任何人的孩子。”Howard耸了耸肩一脸无所谓道，“说真的你该感谢我，我可是替你省了一个不小的麻烦。”

“从什么开始的。”Tony深吸了一口气道。

“什么？”Howard笑问，他实在享受看到Tony这副愤怒又绝望的模样。

“从什么时候开始的！你对我……那些药，你到底对我做了什么……”

“从你的第一次发情期开始，当时其实只是一个意外，他们说如果持续使用那种药可能会影响人们的生育能力，所以最后并没有上市，当然了。但当初生产的第一批药就这么销毁了挺可惜的，所以我让他们给你定期注射。”

“而你竟然从来不跟我说。”Tony轻颤着道。

“有那个必要吗？”

“你剥夺了我生育的能力而你觉得没有必要告诉我一声吗！”

“你毁了我的下半辈子！你抢了我的最爱！而现在你将来还打算毁了我的公司！”

“我为什么要告诉你一声？我没有任何义务做任何事！你不是我的儿子！我永远，永远都不会承认你是我的儿子！”

Tony瞪着眼睛看着Howard，过于急促的呼吸让他看起来像一个就快要爆炸的气球。而Howard，Howard只是不屑地笑了笑，他把报告从Tony手中夺回来，嘲讽道：

“现在，你就祈祷Steve的四倍精子能让你那个可怜的干瘪的子宫成功受孕吧，因为我向你保证，没有任何一个Alpha，没有任何一个，会容忍一个无法生育的Omega。”

Tony红着眼睛盯着Howard离开的身影，愤怒和屈辱让他鼻子又酸又痛。他不是第一次意识到自己的父亲到底有多冷血多残忍，但他从没有想过他竟然能对他无情到这个地步。Howard不仅想要毁了他的一生，他还想要毁了他的下一辈。

当天晚上，Tony又一次陷入了噩梦的死循环，但这一次他陷得比以往任何一次都要深，那些折磨和侮辱让他像一个痉挛的病人在床上不停地抽搐，不管Steve如何叫他，Tony都无法醒来直到他经历完整个施暴的过程。

之后的几天Tony的情况变得越来越糟糕，从噩梦中惊醒的Omega被各种负面情绪笼罩着，浑身上下逗散发出一阵苦涩的味道，那就像是一杯放了好几天的黑咖啡，又酸又涩。心疼的Alpha竭尽所能地释放出微甜的信息素来缓和伴侣的情绪，拥抱，热水澡，不带任何性暗示的安抚……Steve用尽一切办法来使Tony重新入睡，可等他成功的时候，往往已经将近清晨了。

“他不能一直这么下去。”Steve有些苦恼地对Zola道，他今早接到了Peggy的消息去了一趟神盾，稍后因为担心Tony的状况就又绕到来军事基地找了Zola，“那些噩梦，我本来以为已经开始好转了，可最近情况又突然恶化了。他这样还怎么去MIT念书，他会崩溃的。”

“这确实是一个严重的问题，况且他还这么年轻，如果这些噩梦一直纠缠着他……”

“它们会毁了他的。”Steve低声道，“我决不允许任何事毁了他。”

Zola沉默了一会儿，然后道：“你听说过记忆覆写吗？”

“洗脑？”Steve皱了皱眉道。

“不，不完全是。记忆覆写是用另一段记忆来覆盖原有的记忆，通过不断的训练和强化使原有的刺激因素激活一段的全新的记忆，从而使原有的记忆被逐渐淡忘。不过Stark的情况比较特殊，原来的记忆可能无法完全被替代，但至少应该可以让他不会再做噩梦了。”

“我该怎么做？”Steve问道。

“你得把他带到他当初被虐待的那个地方，然后做一些能让他分散注意力和愉悦的事情，你得让他不再恐惧那个地方。不过，要完成这个你得借助一点药物。”

“什么药。”Steve警惕道。

“只是一点致幻剂，这能帮助他放松，同时更好地接纳你的指示。”

“会让他上瘾吗？”Steve皱眉道。

“多少会有一点，不过……”Zola话还没说完，Steve就忍不住打断道：

“我不想让他对除了我以外的任何东西上瘾。”

“但如果不这样……”

“感谢你的提议，但我想这件事我自有办法。”Steve又一次打断道，随后不等Zola回应便离开了军事基地。而在回家之前，他顺路去了一趟药店。


	11. Chapter 11

11

Steve到家的时候，客厅的餐桌上放着一份还温热的意大利面，他知道这是Tony为他准备的午餐。Steve微笑着把碟子放进微波炉里加热，然后顺着楼梯走到了地下室的门口。其实他早就发现了这个地方，也猜到Howard很有可能一直在这里虐待Tony，但他从没进去过也不知道自己的猜想对不对。想着Steve伸手摸了摸门上的锁，这是一个他用盾牌就能轻易砸开的普通门锁。

楼上传来的“叮”一声打断了Steve的思路，他收起手回到楼上，快速解决了午餐然后把餐具洗干净，接着到阳台去把洗衣机里的衣服都晾起来。Tony现在很可能在睡午觉，Howard已经三天没回过家了（所以他才放心把Tony一个人留在家里），他被困在了神盾做一个科研项目，而Steve打算用点小手段让他在接下来的一个星期内也不能回家，毕竟他可不想被Howard打扰了自己的计划。

晾好衣服之后，Steve就去浴室简单洗了个澡，然后回到他的房间，或者说他和Tony的房间里，去把他的“睡美人”从梦里叫醒。

和晚上那会儿不同，Tony在午休睡得都很安稳而且很难叫醒，Steve不得不额外想些特别的办法来打断他的睡眠，但他不得不承认自己还是很喜欢这个过程的。

丝毫不担心会吵醒Tony的超级士兵撑着床垫爬上床，然后跪坐在Tony的枕边，用手扶着他的脑袋让他枕到自己的大腿上。少年的鼻尖几乎紧贴着他的胯部，果冻一般的嘴唇微微撅起就像是在索吻。像鸡蛋一样光滑的皮肤上长着细微短小的绒毛，它们在阳光下散发着一层淡淡的金色光芒，让Tony看起来就像个小天使一样可爱美丽。

满溢的喜爱之情让Steve忍不住笑了起来，愉悦在他的血管里奔腾着逐渐转化为欲望堆积在他的小腹上。他果断地解开了居家裤的裤头绳然后伸手把自己的阴茎从裤子里掏了出来，一边欣赏着Tony安稳的睡颜一边撸动着自己的粗长。Tony喷洒在他阴茎上的温热气息引起了阵阵微痒的快感，近在咫尺的饱满嘴唇不停诱惑着Steve把自己的阴茎插进他的嘴里，作为Alpha的本能占有欲开始在他脑海里大声吼叫，终于没多久，Steve就完全硬了起来。

火辣的Alpha信息素让Tony本能地轻哼了一声，Steve则趁这个机会用手按住他微张的嘴唇然后把手指插进他的嘴里，指尖轻轻磨蹭着Tony敏感的上颚然后缓缓分开双指撑开Tony的嘴巴。少年有些不满地闷哼了一声，聚集在舌头底下的唾液因为嘴巴张开而有想要滑落的趋势，他本能地试图把它们吸回嘴里，Steve便看准了这个机会挺身插进了Tony湿热的嘴巴里。

被巨物堵住喉咙的Tony下意识地轻哼了一下，即使是在梦中他也本能地开始吮吸Steve的阴茎，略微粗糙的舌头有些慵懒地轻轻舔过肉柱上凸起的血管，然后在Steve往外抽的时候下意识地挽留他。

舒爽的快感让Steve忍不住呻吟出声，最近几天他都是用这样的方法来叫醒Tony的，起先他的Omega还是只会本能地吮吸，到了今天就已经懂得用舌头舔他了，那么再过一段时间也许Tony就能掌握在梦中给他做完全套口交的技能了。被这个美妙的想法刺激到的Steve逐渐加快了速度，他扶着Tony的脑袋每一下都插进他的喉咙里感受着那些敏感的嫩肉挤压他前端的动作，然后在Tony快喘不过气来的时候抽出，紧接着又一次深入。

被操弄着嘴巴的Tony很快就开始有些不安地扭动起来，微弱的闷哼声听着就像猫咪的叫声，如此美妙又可爱。Steve喘息着抚摸着Tony的脸，指尖轻揉着他的眼角加快他苏醒的速度，然后在Tony终于睁开眼睛的时候一个挺身插进了他的喉咙里。

“唔……嗯唔……”意识到发生了什么的Tony眯起眼睛呻吟起来，扭着脖子的姿势让他觉得有些难受，他撑着床试图换一个姿势，Steve便顺势扶着他的脑袋跪立起来，好让Tony能跪坐在床上继续吸他的阴茎。

彻底清醒过来的Tony用双手捧住Steve的囊袋揉捏着他敏感的睾丸，他的头被Steve用双手固定成一个微微后仰的姿势，下巴抬起，阴茎几乎是自上而下地操着他的嘴巴，每一次都顶到喉咙的深度让他有些难受地眯起了眼睛。但显然他这副可怜又可爱的模样极大程度地取悦了Steve，超级士兵的阴茎持续不断地变粗变长到一个惊人的尺寸。Tony艰难地张大嘴巴，但还是有一种自己下巴就要脱臼的错觉。Steve真的太大，太粗，太长了……

“你真棒……这么会舔，这么渴望地吸着我……你很想喝我的牛奶对吗？我知道你是的，我可爱的小荡妇，如此渴望我的精液……”

Steve下流的话语让Tony立刻红了一张脸，他不明白为什么Steve每次这样说他都能让他异常的兴奋，明明当年Howard骂他的时候他就只感觉到一阵恶心。

“操……你真是该死地擅长这个……我要射了，你准备好了吗？”Steve说着用手指蹭了蹭Tony的嘴唇，在看到他红着眼睛点了点头之后满意地勾起了嘴角。

“乖孩子，如此美丽，只是我一个人的……”Steve呻吟着按住Tony的后脑勺到达了高潮，他能感受到自己的精液源源不断地射进Tony的食道，因为吞咽而不断收缩的喉咙挤压着他敏感的龟头，这无疑直接延长了他射精的时间。

“喝下去，对，都吞下去，乖孩子可从来不会浪费食物……”Steve一边说一边缓慢地抽出自己的阴茎只留龟头在Tony的嘴里好让他把最后一滴精液也吸进嘴里。

被灌满了浓稠液体的喉咙和胃部发出了一阵阵不适的感觉，Tony在吐出Steve的粗长后忍不住咳了几声，紧接着就感到自己被抱了起来，然后一双唇贴了上来含住他的嘴唇开始吮吸。

Tony呻吟着搂住Steve的脖子回吻他，他勃起的阴茎因此抵住Steve的胯部磨蹭了起来，在Steve还半硬的阴茎上引起了一阵阵酥麻的抽搐。

Steve放开Tony然后亲吻着他的额头，手掌温柔地抚摸着他的后脑，然后抱着他坐在了床上。

“我有件事要跟你说，Peggy今早过来找我，说是神盾有一个重要的人质救援活动……”Steve说着抱歉地吻了吻Tony的眼角，“恐怕我必须得去一趟。”

“要多久？”Tony缩了缩手指，问道。

“大概两三天。”Steve回道。

“好吧……我可以理解……”Tony说着像是想到了什么，“我待会给你一个通讯器，那是我自己做的，你带着它，这样我们随时都可以联系对方。”

“好的。”Steve笑着亲了亲Tony的眉心，然后拉下了他宽松的长裤，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己腿上。Alpha半硬的阴茎埋进Omega柔软的臀肉间缓慢地摩擦起来，温暖地大手包住Tony有些小巧可爱的分身温柔地套弄着。

Tony抱住Steve的脖子呢喃着发出了几声闷哼，隐约中只觉得自己的后穴开始变得柔软放松起来。Steve在此时用手指戳了戳Tony的入口，指尖带着那些粘滑的液体把它们都涂抹在滑嫩的臀缝上。

逐渐升起的情欲让两人的呼吸都变得潮热起来，Tony开始无意识地扭动着身子去磨蹭Steve的挺立，坚挺的阴茎顶弄着他的臀部带给他一阵奇妙的异样快感。感受到Tony渴望的Steve毫不犹豫地插进两根手指来暂时满足Tony的身体，他曲起手指刮弄着敏感的肠壁，促使很多的液体被分泌出来润滑甬道。

“Steve……”Tony轻哼着呢喃了一声，像是舒服又像是不足地摆着腰缓慢地在Steve的手上操着自己。Steve为Tony主动求欢的可爱模样感到一阵疯狂的满足和喜悦，他按下少年仰起的头吻上了他的唇，手指坏心地夹住他前列腺附近的软肉蹂躏了一下，引得Tony忍不住呻吟了出来。

“Steve唔……”

“想要了？”

“进来……操我，进来……”

“如你所愿。”Steve笑着吻了吻Tony的嘴唇，双手抓住他的臀部抬高，分开他的两片臀肉露出那个正在一张一合的穴口，紧接着用自己的挺立抵住那个饥渴的入口，缓慢却又坚定地按着Tony的臀部让他坐下去……

正在照顾高潮过后有些困乏的Tony的Steve突然接到了来自Peggy的电话，他于是把手里的药和水杯一起递给Tony，然后转身拿起电话接听。

Tony看了一眼Steve又低头盯着手里的避孕药，一股难受的恶心在他的胃里翻滚着绞痛着他，他用力地咬了咬牙，将药片藏在了口袋里然后抬头把水喝了进去。Steve回头看他时以为Tony已经把药吃了，便也没说什么，只是拿过水杯放在一边，坐在床边抱着Tony吻了吻他的眉心。

“Peggy来了电话，我得走了。”

Tony点了点头，示意他赶紧去收拾东西。

然而四天后，Peggy突然收到了一个来自Tony的电话。

“Steve在哪！？”

Peggy被电话那头的着急大喊给吓了一跳，似乎完全不知道发生了什么事。


	12. Chapter 12

12

“我发誓Steve真的回来了。”Peggy安抚着焦急的Tony道，“我发誓，Tony，我以为他一直和你在一起。”

“但他不在！我们昨天联系的时候他听起来很不对劲，我从来没听过他那样说话，那感觉就像是他受了很重的伤……”Tony努力控制着自己，但他实在做不到。自从那天Howard把那份体检报告扔给他看了之后他的情绪就一直很不稳定，而现在唯一能安抚他的人又突然失踪了，他实在不知道自己该怎么办了。

“我没有见到他受伤……”Peggy尽力安抚道。

“可他听起来就像！我想知道他在哪里！”Tony瞪着眼睛大叫道，“他昨晚跟我说他很好，但他听起来一点都不好！他说他可能暂时回不来，可又不告诉我为什么。他还说他会跟我再联系，但他今天一直没回我的信息！Jarvis不肯替我定位他，我追踪不到通讯器的信号……我不知道，你是我最后的希望了……”

“噢天，你冷静一点，他会没事的。Jarvis，定位Steve，他到底在哪里？”

“我很抱歉，Carter女士，但只有Howard Stark有权限……”

“看在上帝的份上！那是Steve Rogers美国队长！你难道觉得Howard会愿意看到他出事吗！”Peggy焦急地打断道。

Jarvis沉默了一阵子，像是在思考什么。

“拜托了Jarvis，Steve到底在哪里？”Peggy追问道。

“……根据我的监控录像画面显示，Capitan Rogers在前天回到了这里并且把自己关进了地下室。但由于地下室里没有设置摄像头，我无法得知他在里面做了什么，但就我所知，他似乎进去之后就没有再出来过了。”

“地下室？”Peggy有些意外道。

Tony也愣了一下，然后快速地跑到楼下去。

他从来没想过，他的意思是，他从来不会主动到那个地方来，所以他不知道……为什么Steve……

“门锁已经坏了，让我来。”Peggy拉开Tony然后用力地抬脚踹开了门，巨大的声响让Tony耳朵一阵刺痛。他下意识地朝门里跑进去，却没想到一股辛辣的Alpha信息素猛地迎面扑来。那感觉就像是一头狂野的狮子从笼子里冲了出来，嘶吼着将他整个人扑倒在地上。

Peggy眼疾手快地接住Tony脱力的身子，然后不由自主地瞪着屋里的Steve惊讶地张大了嘴。

“噢……天啊……你这是……”

“Peggy？上帝……Tony，不，出去，别呆在这里……”房间里的Steve痛苦地呻吟着，他整个人缩在了角落里，手指用力地抓着一旁的桌子似乎正在努力压抑着朝门口冲过去的冲动。

“你……发情了……”Tony断续道，瞪着眼睛惊讶地看着浑身湿透发红且极具攻击力的Steve。

“Peggy，带他离开这里！”Steve痛苦道。

“不！你为什么不告诉我！”Tony连忙道，一种莫名的恐惧将他笼罩了起来。难道Steve知道了？不，Howard不敢跟他说的。他也许只是怕伤到我，对的，Steve一定是……各种复杂的情绪驱使着Tony去接近Steve，然而他才往前踏出了一步，就被凶猛的信息素压得几乎整个人跪在地上。

“我会伤到你的！”Steve咬着牙低吼道，“就只是，出去，Tony，别……”

“我能帮你！”Tony大声道。

“Peggy！”

“上帝，Steve……Tony你还是跟我……Tony！”Peggy正想拉着Tony离开的时候她面前的少年突然甩开她的手往房间里跑了进去。

一瞬间香甜的Omega的信息素像是一颗颗炸开的糖豆，被Steve凶猛的信息素逼得体力全无的Tony腿一软差点直接摔在了地毯上，然而出乎他意料的是，一双大手牢牢地接住了他。

“你为什么……”

“闭嘴。”Tony果断地打断道，紧接着抬头吻住了Steve。

Steve咬着牙痛苦又愉悦地呻吟了一声，却还是抵不过本能抱紧了Tony用力地回吻着他。

门外的Peggy看着两人叹了一声，只好贴心地替两人关上门然后离开了屋子。

Tony轻颤着抓着Steve的手臂爬到他身上去，然而被对方的高热体温吓得缩了一下，但显然Steve并不打算让他躲开自己的怀抱。发情中的Alpha会变得更加有占有欲而且容易失控，对于被四倍强化过的Steve在发情期时自然也变得更加具有攻击力，他尽可能控制住自己不去伤害Tony，但实在控制不住自己占有面前的人。Steve按住Tony的脖子让他靠在自己肩上，着迷地把鼻子凑到他的后颈处用力地吸进了一大口诱人的香甜，紧接着情不自禁地张嘴咬住他的脖子把牙齿刺入他的腺体之中。

Tony吃痛地闷哼了一声，滚烫的信息素从伤口处淌进他的血管里，他的血液瞬间就像是汽油一样被点燃，渴望夹杂着性欲让Tony记得自己像一块正在融化的黄油，然而尽管情欲让他的大脑开始发胀发麻，但他还是没有忘记这里是什么地方。

目之所及的熟悉家具让记忆中的各种噩梦般的画面像走马灯一样在眼前重现，尽管那些刑具似乎已经不在原来的位置了（Tony现在已经没有心思去思考是Steve把它们砸了——托他父亲的福，他无比地清楚Alpha在发情期的时候可以有多暴力——还是特意把它们收起来了），但这并不能改变Tony对这个地方本能的抗拒和恶。

但Steve现在需要他。

而且他也需要Steve。

Tony吞了吞口水，努力地把注意力集中在眼前的人身上，有些犹豫地伸出手去摸了摸Steve挺立的下身，他从来没见过Steve硬成这样，而且不知道是不是他自己的心理活动在作祟，他总觉得Steve比平时更大了……

“对不起……”Steve用额头抵着Tony的额头小声道，“我不知道这是怎么回事，它不该在这个时候……我找不到其他的地方躲起来……”

“你就不该躲起来。”Tony瞪着眼睛回道。

“不，你会受伤的，没有发情期时的体液润滑，你会受伤的。”Steve红着眼睛摇头道。

“我知道……但……上帝……”Tony看着彻底从裤子里解放出来的阴茎惊叹道，“我能……大概，用嘴先帮你……”

Steve捂着脸呻吟了一声，像是自暴自弃地把自己摔到了墙壁上。

Tony干脆把他这个动作当作默认了，他用双手扶住Steve的阴茎上下套弄着，不断冒出的前液很快打湿了他的掌心，随着他上下撸动的动作发出了轻微的水声。Tony吞了吞口水，缓慢挪动着身子趴下把脸凑到Steve的腿间。那被放大的狰狞的血管就在他面前一下一下地跳动着，伴随着火辣凶猛的信息素让他觉得自己嘴巴发干。

Tony犹豫着伸出舌头来舔了舔Steve的根部，他这一次先是含住Steve的睾丸缓慢地吮吸了起来，双手圈住Steve的龟头不断磨蹭着他的冠状沟，随后缓慢地把手指蹭到他顶端的铃口，坏心地用指尖戳弄挑拨着他的缝隙。

Steve咬着牙舒服又折磨地轻叹了一声，有些不受控制地挺着腰缓慢地在Tony的手中抽插起来。一阵阵酥麻的发热在Tony的掌心燃起，他闷哼着放开Steve湿漉漉的囊袋，伸出舌头来顺着底部一路舔到顶端，舌尖抵住他的铃口转了几圈之后又再一次从龟头舔到根部。

Steve粗喘着看Tony上下不断地来回舔弄着自己的认真模样，只觉得又一阵骚动在自己的小腹烧了起来。他咬着唇低吟着扶住Tony的脑袋用自己的龟头戳弄着他的嘴唇，似乎已经迫不及待地想要插进他的嘴巴里去。深知Steve欲望的Tony顺从地张开嘴巴，火热的肉茎一下子直插他的喉咙，饱满的龟头甚至陷进了他的食道里。Tony难受地眯起了眼睛，下意识地退出一点喘口气但Steve像是不满一般按住他的头又一次插了进去。

“操……”Steve咬着牙粗喘了一声，努力控制着自己放松了一点力度让Tony能自由地活动起来。他看到自己的阴茎把Tony的嘴巴撑成一个椭圆的形状，他饱满的嘴唇被拉伸得就剩一条艳红的曲线，模糊不清的吮吸声伴随着呻吟声让他几乎就要忍不住成结。

“操……继续，吸我宝贝，吸我……”已经独自熬过了将近两天发情期的Steve很快就积聚了强烈的射精欲望，他忍不住扶住Tony的头摆着腰在他嘴里抽插起来。湿热的口腔紧紧地吸附着他的柱身，凹凸不平的上颚不断磨蹭着他敏感的龟头，收缩挤压着的喉肉就像是在催促一般，每一次的都让Steve觉得自己离高潮爆发更近。

“唔……嗯唔……唔……唔！……咳……咳唔……”Tony轻咳着吐出了Steve射精中的阴茎，来不及吞下的液体顺着他的嘴角滑落，紧接着和更多射到他脸上和身上的浊液混为一体。

他吞咽着用手抹了一把脸，刚睁开眼睛对上Steve的脸，下一秒就被他抓住肩膀拉起来抱在了怀里。Steve有些粗暴地咬住Tony的嘴唇吮吸了起来，双手顺着他的肩膀来到他的后腰紧接着抓住了他的臀部。强壮的士兵毫不费力地撕开了Tony的裤子露出里面两瓣柔软的白肉，指尖顺着滑嫩的臀缝磨蹭了几下后便来到Tony的后穴处。

“你已经湿了。”Steve低吟着用手指戳刺着那个正在收缩的入口，从里面缓慢流出的液体黏住他的手指随着他抽离的动作拉出了一条暧昧的曲线，“如此饥渴……你就是我的小荡妇……”

Tony张着嘴抓着Steve的肩膀喘息着扭动着身子，这时一个坚挺的炽热猛地抵住了他的穴口，同时Steve的双手正以一个足够留下淤青的力度抓住了他的屁股往下按。Tony被吓得瞪大了眼睛无声尖叫着，粗壮的阴茎强行撑开他的身体一分一寸地埋进他的身体里，撕裂一般的痛楚让他忍不住颤抖起来，而Steve却在此时一口气插到了最底。

Tony被疼得叫了出声，正吸进一口气想要放松身子适应Steve的尺寸，却被Steve的抽插打乱了所有的节奏。Omega湿润紧致的内壁所带来的完美快感在这一瞬间完全取代了Alpha的理智，凭借着交配繁殖的本能，Steve就像一头野兽一般扣住Tony的腰不断地操弄着他柔软的肉穴。被疼痛和快感共同折磨着的Tony只觉得眼前一阵红一阵黑，过度的刺激让他忍不住低头咬住了Steve的肩膀。牙齿刺穿皮肤的疼痛刺激着Steve的大脑，他闷哼了一声用力地挺身一插，饱满的龟头便突破了生殖道口直接插进了Tony最敏感的生殖道里。

“不……Steve……啊，轻点唔……嗯啊……”一般来说Omega的生殖道只在发情期时开放给Alpha插入以作受孕准备，尽管Tony刚从发情期抽身不久，身体还相对保持着比较柔软湿润的程度，但也经不起Steve这番猛烈的操干。可是作为Omega的本能就是接纳Alpha给予的一切，干涩的甬道在频繁的刺激下很快就开始分泌湿润的液体来帮助润滑，随着疼痛的减少，快感逐渐堆积起来就像一座即将喷发的火山。

“你吸得真紧……又湿又热……操，我要一直插在你身体里，你是我的，只是我的。”Steve啃咬着Tony的脖子不断呻吟道。

“你的……永远都是你的……嗯……Steve，啊，Steve……”Steve突然加快的速度让Tony忍不住惊叫出声，骤雨一般的攻势打得他连呻吟都变得断续了起来。过度的快感折磨着Tony脆弱的脑神经，一波接着一波电流般的刺激窜过他的背脊。

“射出来Tony，为了我射出来。”

Steve性感狂热的声音就像恶魔蛊惑的低语，被逼得徘徊在射精边缘的Tony咬着唇难耐地呻吟出声，最终还是忍不住在Steve的又一个挺身之中喑哑着射了出来。

剧烈收缩的肠壁疯狂地抽搐吮吸着Steve的阴茎，他咬着牙像野兽一样从喉咙深处发出了满足的低吼，肿大的结牢牢地卡在了Tony的生殖道口，随着他小幅度的顶弄不停地碾压着Tony的前列腺。

这一次性高潮的来临比以往的任何一次都要激烈，大量的精液争先恐后地射进Tony的子宫腔，使他平坦的小腹就像是怀孕了一般鼓了起来。失神的Tony无力地瘫软在Steve怀里，呜咽着感受自己被彻底灌满的奇妙感觉。

射过两次的Steve逐渐恢复了一点理智，他冷静下来拍着Tony的背安抚他紧绷的神经，然后抱着他在柔软的毛毯上躺了下来，就着插入的姿势侧卧着把人紧紧地搂进怀里。

Tony身上诱人的香甜气息让Steve忍不住低头舔弄着Tony的后颈，他含住那处皮肤轻轻吮吸啃咬着，不断地在周围留下他专属的印记。

“你还好吗？”Steve蹭了蹭Tony的头发问道。

Tony用鼻子嗯了一声，主动地往Steve怀里靠了靠。

Steve伸手圈住Tony的腰，视线无意中瞄到了自己胳膊上的一个针孔，那是一个被反复戳弄导致的伤口，尽管四倍的愈合力让它现在看起来和普通针孔差不多，但在最开始的时候这其实是一个相当吓人的洞。毕竟他有四倍新陈代谢能力在身，想靠药剂诱发自己发情就意味着他需要加大催情剂的剂量，也就意味着他必须吃点苦头。

但这一切都是值得的。

Steve想着吻了吻Tony的头发。

他做这一切都是为了帮Tony摆脱噩梦，而他有还有三天的时间，他知道他一定会成功的。


	13. Chapter 13

13

“这感觉还真是奇怪。”Steve微微皱了皱眉，有些玩味地看着大屏幕上正在讲话的自己，“这么多年来，你就一直看着这个……”

“嗯……他喜欢你……唔……”Tony抓住毛毯本能地想要往前爬，Steve每一下都插到底的深度让他有些恐惧起来。

“但这也……你为什么不讨厌我？”Steve说着抓住Tony的手把人从拉了起来抱在怀里。Tony因为体位的变换而呻吟了一声，他勉强地蹲坐着支撑着自己的身体，但很快就被Steve持续不断的操弄给弄得双腿打颤浑身无力。

“这……跟你没关系……”Tony断续道，“我一开始……都不知道你是谁。”

“那你后来是怎么知道的？”

“嗯，他，强迫我，道歉……”Tony说着用力地吸进了一口气，在Steve用力地顶上了他的前列腺时忍不住叫了出来。

“他让你说了什么？”Steve咬着Tony的耳朵低声道，感受着颤抖的肉壁不停挤压吮吸着自己的美好触感。

“啊……他，让我……说……”回想起过去的Tony忍不住闭上了眼睛，他用力地抓着Steve揉捏着他乳头的手，“他让我说……对不起，daddy，我错了。对不起，队长，我是个坏孩子。”

“什么？”Steve粗喘着瞪了瞪眼睛。

“嗯……我是个坏孩子，队长，我……乞求你的惩罚……拜托……惩罚我……”Tony咬着唇颤抖着嗓音道。

“上帝……他怎么能……借我的名义， 他怎么能……”Steve皱着眉张嘴咬住了Tony的肩膀，一边用力地吸着他身上美味的气息一边挺身操弄着他被精液填满了的湿滑甬道。在他胸口膨胀的占有欲让Steve觉得自己的胸骨被挤压得开始发疼，他情不自禁地舔吻啃咬着Tony敏感的身子，不停地在上面留下他专属的印记。

“嗯……轻点啊……Steve轻点……”

“不，我要让它们尽可能久地留在你的身上，我想让Howard亲眼看看你被我完全占有的模样。”Steve粗喘着瞄了一眼大屏幕，接着道，“我会改造这个房间，把这里变成我们专属的游戏房间，我会让你彻底忘掉Howard在这里给你带来的恐惧，从现在开始你只会记住我在此给予你的快乐。”

“噢天……Steve嗯……Steve……”

“在房间改造完成之前我会一直在这里跟你做爱，我会保证当你待在这个房间里，你总会有一张嘴被我的阴茎塞满，接着我会轮流用精液灌满你的两张小嘴，直到它们再也装不下更多为止。”

“而在这段期间之内，我每一次都会操进你的生殖道，我会把你的身体调教成随时随地都为我做好受孕的准备，这样以后哪怕不在发情期，你也能怀上我的孩子，为我生育。”

“天……我真是等不及看你怀上我的孩子的那个模样了，有了我的超级士兵血清和你的聪明才智，他们一定会是这个世界上最完美的小孩。”

“上帝……Steve，Steve唔……Steve……”濒临高潮的Tony喘息着呻吟道，Steve的话在他的体内勾起了阵阵扭曲的疼痛，他绝望地闭上眼睛，不知道自己该如何回应男人的渴求。

“操……你吸得真紧，如此渴望着我…我真想让你现在就怀上，为什么不呢，你已经可以生育了，只要我持续不断地把精液射进你的子宫腔，只要我们从现在开始停止服用避孕药，不出一个星期你就能怀上！”

Steve粗喘着扣住Tony的腰狠狠地顶弄着他敏感的子宫口，强烈的占有欲让他巴不得把眼前的人永远钉在自己的阴茎上，让他除了高潮，受孕和生育以外什么也做不了。

快感夹杂着轻微的钝痛让Tony鼻子一阵发酸，而内心纠缠着的痛苦则让他直接哭喊着射了出来，于此同时Steve的结也逐渐在他的甬道里胀了起来，浓稠的精液随着Steve咬住他后颈的动作喷射进他早已经灌满了的子宫腔，让它像一个小气球一样膨胀鼓起。

“我的Tony，我的宝贝，我会让你怀孕的，我保证，我会让你不断地怀孕……”

Tony用力地喘息着轻颤着闭上了眼睛，从心底泛起的酸楚让他忍不住呻吟出声。他不知道自己能不能满足Steve的期望，他不知道那份报告到底是真的还是Howard伪造来折磨他的，他也不知道如果他真的不孕那他和Steve以后的日子会变得怎么样。他不想欺骗他，但他更不想看到他失望的样子。上帝啊，他到底做错了什么，为什么和他有关的一切从来就不能如他所愿地发展！

并不知道Tony真正颤抖的原因的Steve只是以为这又是高潮过后的正常反应，他温柔地拥抱着Tony不断亲吻着安抚着 他，他耐心地等待自己的结消失然后退出Tony的身体，抱着他离开地下室到楼上去洗澡。

他的发情期已经结束了，这意味着又一个星期过去了，也意味着Tony离开学的日子又近了一天。他该为他的男孩着手准备行李的整理……

突然响起的开门的声音打断了Steve的思路，他回头盯着走廊直到Howard有些疲惫的身影出现在面前。年迈的男人在捕捉到Steve和Tony的瞬间整个人僵了一下，他们身上浓重的性爱的气息引起他胃部的一阵痉挛，他瞪着眼睛像是想做点什么，但最后他什么也没说什么也没做，只是挂着一个有些扭曲的笑容绕过两人回到了房间里。

“先生，我想可能要跟你说一声，Capitan Rogers和少爷在地下室……”

“我知道Jarvis，我看到他们是从那个方向走过来的。”Howard打断道，“给我接通MIT校长办公室的电话，我想安排一个入学手续。”

“好的先生。”Jarvis很快就为Howard接通了电话。

一个星期后，Tony独自一人来到MIT入住学生宿舍。当他打开寝室大门的时候，看到的是一个躺在床上嘴里咬着棒棒糖的金发男生。

“嘿，你就是那个Stark对吧！我是Clint，Clint Barton。”

Tony挑眉看着Clint手上拿着的刚刚被他摘下来的墨镜，道：“叫我Tony就好。”

“好的Tony。”Clint说着从床上下来走到Tony身边闻了闻，然后兴奋道，“所以你真的被人标记了！”

“我以为你在开学典礼的时候就知道了？”Tony皱眉道。

“噢得了吧，我才不去那种地方。”Clint摆了摆手道，“所以到底是谁？你的那个小男朋友。”

“他不是我的小男朋友。”Tony一边说一边走到窗边去放下自己的行李。

“不说就算咯，反正我总会见到他的。”Clint无所谓地耸耸肩，然后像是想起了什么拉过来一张椅子坐在了Tony的床边。

“说起来，你认识一个黑头发的，呃，个子有点高，然后……有点黑眼圈的男人吗？”

“谁？”Tony有些疑惑道，“不认识。怎么了？”

“因为今天有个人过来跟我打听你的消息，我还以为是你的朋友呢。”Clint耸耸肩道，却没想到Tony突然僵了一下。

“他是，呃，Omega？”

“不，是个Alpha。”

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，下意识地抓紧了手里的背包带。

Clint狐疑地看着Tony，关心道：“你确定你不认识他？”

“不认识，但如果他又来了，或者你在路上见到他，你记得跟我说一声。”说着Tony从包里掏出抑制剂打进自己的手臂里。

Clint意外地挑了挑眉，道：“你不是已经……”因为一般来说被标记了的Omega不会引起其他Alpha的性欲望。

“以防万一而已。”Tony扯了扯嘴角搪塞道，然后若有所思地皱了皱眉。

他希望只是自己想太多，但他太清楚Howard赶尽杀绝的性格了，他不得不提防那个来路不明的Alpha，毕竟天知道Howard又想到了什么办法来折磨他。


	14. Chapter 14

14

“他情况怎么样？”

Clint拿着电话看了一眼不远处正在排队买咖啡的Tony，回道：“他很好，我的意思是，他很适应这边的生活，说真的我还没见过有人可以一整天待在实验室不吃不喝……”

“不吃不喝？”电话那头的Steve皱起了眉道。

“那就是个比喻，我保证我有让他好好吃饭。”Clint连忙道。

“记住一定要让他好好吃饭，还有休息。他晚上睡得安稳吗？”

“还行吧，我没看到他做噩梦，但也可能是因为白天太累了，他晚上都睡得挺沉的。”Clint说着换了个姿势挨在门边。

“那就好，嗯……其他的还有什么情况吗？”

“你认识一个黑头发的Alpha吗？在开学那天，一个黑色头发的Alpha曾经来宿舍打听过他的消息，但Tony跟我说他没见过这个人也不知道他是谁。”

“你们之后还有见过他吗？”Steve皱了皱眉道。

“没有。”

“保持警惕吧，我需要你保证他的安全。”

“知道啦，好了不说了他回来了。”Clint说着挂了电话，朝走过来的Tony笑了笑，然后从他手中接过咖啡。

“在跟你的小男朋友联系？”Tony挑眉看着Clint问道。

“什么？不。”

“女朋友？”

“为什么不是男朋友就是女朋友呢？一般来说难道不是父母的几率会更高吗？”

“可能是因为我没有父母吧。”Tony耸耸肩道，转头往实验室走去。

Clint一愣，连忙小跑着跟上。

“抱歉，我不是……”

“没事，谁都知道我和我父亲合不……唔。”Tony的话被一个突然从转角出现的高大男人给打断了，对方像墙一样结实的身体把他撞得猛地后退了一步，手里的咖啡也因此全洒了出去。

“抱歉。”那人说着伸手就想扶住Tony，但Clint突然冲了过来打掉他的手然后把Tony拉到身后去。

“就是他，我那天跟你说的那个Alpha。”Clint小声的提醒让Tony下意识地抬头去看那男人，可是那是他已经背过身走开了，Tony只来得及看到他一点点的侧脸。

“我闻不到他身上的味道……”Tony眨了眨眼睛道。

“我那天闻到了。”Clint回道，“有点像金属，味道不是很浓。你确定你不认识他吗？”

“不，但……”Tony说着皱了皱眉，他怎么觉得这个人有点眼熟呢？

“Zola，Bucky现在在哪？”Steve一边问一边大步走进了房间里，他知道神盾有一支秘密的暗杀部队，专门负责干那些普通特工不愿意做的脏事，基本上算是一个垃圾清理团队，人数不多，均以代号称呼，直接听从神盾局局长也就是Howard Stark的命令。当然，这支队伍里也有九头蛇安插进去的间谍——冬日战士和黑寡妇。

“冬日战士？”Zola似乎有些疑惑，但还是听从命令开始追踪定位信号。Steve皱着眉看着不断被放大的地图，当他看到那个红点就在MIT所在地闪烁的时候，他几乎没忍住骂了一句脏话。

“为什么我没有收到任何消息？我告诉过你只要他和Natasha任意一人被解冻我都要第一时间知道！”

“我这里没有收到任何指示，Stark估计是直接绕开了安全系统，那可是他自己建的系统，他完全有能力……”

“我不想听这个，我也不想看到这样的事再发生。”Steve打断道，“如果还有下一次，我会质疑是不是你的大脑也已经失去了存在的价值。”

Zola猛地噤了声，良久才道：“这是我的过错，我保证不会有下一次了。”

Steve呼吸一口气冷静下来，然后转身离开了军事基地。看来他必须去一趟MIT，Howard，你到底想做什么。

深夜的科技楼虽然还有不少地方亮着灯，但人基本上都已经回寝室休息了。Clint拿着两杯热饮从自动售货机走向尽头的实验室，Tony有个项目正在赶进度，他今晚不得不熬夜，Clint也只能一边瞒着Steve一边帮他早日完成项目。

想着Clint不禁加快了脚步，专注于实验室大门的他并没有留意到走廊的阴影处站了一个高大的身影，而就在Clint走过他身边不久后，那人便射出了一支麻醉针正中Clint的后颈。

被击中的瞬间Clint立刻摘掉脖子上的针然后按住血管试图阻止药物扩散，他丢掉手里的杯子回过身来攻击男人，却被那人用金属臂抓住了腿甩到了墙上去。剧痛让Clint忍不住痛呼出声，他从口袋里摸出电击片碰到男人身上，然而对方只是咬着牙闷哼了一声，紧接着又给了Clint一拳直到他彻底晕过去。

男人把脖子上的那个小玩意摘下来扔到地上去，重新活动了一下自己的金属臂然后大步朝实验室走去。

“你怎么去了那么久，咖啡卖光……”听到开门声的Tony下意识地转头，却在看到来人的瞬间瞪大了眼睛，“你是……Clint？”

突如其来的危机感让Tony下意识地就想逃，他抓起离自己最近的扳手防身，眼睛不时瞄着一旁的电线。在男人突然接近他的时候他猛地拔下电线夹到扳手上然后朝男人扔了过去。突然爆开的电火花暂时阻挡了男人的前进，Tony便看准了这个机会从桌子底下钻到门口跑了出去。

男人皱着眉猛地掉头追了上去，他的速度快得惊人导致Tony才刚跑进楼梯间就被他抓住了胳膊甩到了墙上去。

疼痛让Tony忍不住叫了出声，紧接着他就感觉到有什么东西扎进了自己的脖子里。Tony惊恐地瞪大了眼睛奋力挣扎起来，然而男人的力度实在太大他几乎被压得无法动弹。

“不，放开我……不……”就在针头拔出身体的瞬间，Tony就已经可以感觉到药物开始起作用了，然而他没想过男人并没有要就此罢休，第二管诱发剂紧接着也被注射进他的身体里。

Tony不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，火烧一般的滚烫热度迅速席卷了他的全身。男人在这时把鼻子凑到他颈间深吸了一口气，像是很满意地伸出舌头来舔了舔Tony的耳背。

恐惧让Tony止不住地浑身发抖，他咬着牙再一次用力挣扎起来然而只是被男人抓住脑袋狠狠地往墙上一撞。晕眩伴随着剧烈的疼痛让Tony几乎要昏过去，这时男人开始撕扯他身上的衣服，绝望笼罩着Tony，他竭尽所能地扭动着身子阻止男人的进一步动作，但最终还是无力回天。

这时，走廊里的Clint呻吟着醒了过来，Tony的喊叫声让他一个激灵连忙从地上爬起来。他冲进楼梯间把手里的刀扔了出去，紧接着冲过去把男人一脚踢开。被打断的Alpha发出了怒吼的声音，即使是Clint是Beta也难免感受到一点压迫感。他咬着牙脱下外套盖在Tony的身上，紧接着抽出很多的小刀怒视着男人。

“进实验室，锁门，快！”

Tony尽力从地上爬起来，Alpha在意识到自己的猎物就要离开之后猛地朝Clint扑了过来，但只是被灵活的特工借力踢了回去。趁着Clint和男人纠缠的时候，Tony终于进入了实验室吃力地把门锁上然后彻底脱力瘫软在地上。

因为Clint出现得及时，男人刚刚并没有成功进入他，Tony粗喘着松了一口气但很快就被情欲烧得浑身发痒。他痛苦地呻吟着在地上扭动起来，渴望被填满的本能让他不由自主地抬高了臀部，松软湿润的肉穴在空气中一颤一颤地收缩着，浓郁的信息素味让Tony自己都觉得甜得像是被扔进了糖浆，熏得他都快不能呼吸了。

Steve……Steve……Steve……

Tony绝望地在心里不停地呼唤着Steve的名字，他艰难地摸索着自己身上破碎的衣服，期望能找到通讯器来联系他，但事实上这个小玩意早就在他挣扎时丢在了楼梯间里，现在已经被踩得粉碎了。

焦躁的Tony呻吟着瘫倒在地上，他握住自己的阴茎用力地摩擦套弄着，过度的快感已经盖过了疼痛让他的大脑一阵发胀，他把另一只手插进自己的后穴搅弄抽插起来但却怎么也感觉不到满足。

他想要更粗，更长，更硬的东西来满足自己，他想要Alpha的阴茎，他想要Steve的阴茎，他想要Steve的结，他想要Steve的精液，上帝啊，他想要Steve！


	15. Chapter 15

15

Tony是在一片潮热中醒来的，然而他周围并不是冰冷的地面而是柔软的床铺。疑惑让他本能地扭动起来想要查探情况，却没想到惊动了埋在他体内的粗长。一直处于半硬状态的阴茎很快就彻底勃起，然而昨晚噩梦一般的经历让Tony先是感觉到了恐惧，他不由自主地挣扎起来直到一双熟悉温暖的手臂用力地圈住了他的身体。

“是我，Tony，是我……”Steve的声音让Tony猛地一愣，紧接着他就迫不及待地想要转过身去看看他的脸。Steve顺从地退出了他的身体把人翻了过来抱在怀里，心疼地亲吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊，不断地抚摸着他的背安抚怀里的人。

“没事了，你已经安全了，抱歉，是我疏忽了，抱歉……”

Tony喘息着抱住Steve用力地咬住了他的嘴唇，Steve顺势抱着他转了个身，他托着Tony的臀部让他趴在自己身上，放任Tony掌握着主导节奏直到他体内的情欲再一次升起。处于发情期中的Omega对于信息素异常的敏感，Steve只不过是稍稍释放出了一点引诱的信息素，他身上的Tony就忍不住开始呻吟起来。

Steve轻咬着Tony的下唇放开了他，手指滑进了Tony装满精液和粘液的肠道，熟练地摸索着他最敏感的那处柔软按捏打转。他是在今天凌晨到的MIT，那时候Bucky已经被Clint和其他保安一起合力制服了下来。这件事Steve不怪Bucky，他只是一个被洗了脑只能听从命令不能自主行动的杀手，真正需要对此负责的是幕后主使Howard。想着Steve暗了暗眼眸，也许他真的该对这个男人赶尽杀绝。

“Steve……嗯，Steve……”Tony的呻吟声很快就唤回了Steve的注意力，Howard的事等他回去再处理也不迟，现在他还有更重要的事要完成。

“怎么了？”Steve一脸天真地问道，手指却坏心地拨弄着Tony敏感的生殖道口。

“嗯……想要……需要你……”Tony不断地收缩着甬道扭动着腰在Steve身上蹭来蹭去，对方硬挺的阴茎就被他压在肚子下，那炽热的温度烫得他全身发红，但他还是情不自禁地握住Steve的阴茎抚弄起来。

Steve舒服地呻吟了一声，大手不停地抚摸着Tony的头发鼓励他继续。

“好孩子……继续，不要停……”

Tony看着手中粗壮的阴茎吞了吞口水，越发空虚的后穴让他忍不住呻吟出声：“Steve……需要你……插进来……想要……”

“你想要什么？”Steve抚摸着Tony泛红的脸问道。

“你……你的阴茎……你的结……你的精液……上帝，我想要你，Steve，要你……”Tony几乎是咬着唇啜泣道，他不断流着水后穴在Steve的胯下蹭出了一大片淫靡的水迹，越发香甜的Omega信息素让Steve的阴茎忍不住兴奋地跳了一下。

“那就自己动手宝贝，骑上来，我想看你在我的阴茎上操你自己。”

Tony红着脸拉长音呻吟出声，渴望驱使着他抬高屁股，扶着Steve的挺立，然后用手指撑开自己，缓慢地压下腰一点一点把Steve吞进去。

火热湿润的肠壁饥渴地吮吸着Steve的阴茎，他舒服地叹了出声，然后用手分开Tony的双腿，让他把两人交合的部位彻底暴露在自己面前。

“你真美……”Steve感叹着扶着Tony的腰引导他开始摆动起来，他的手指不停地磨蹭着Tony穴口的那一圈肌肉，感受他如何在自己进入时为他打开，又在他抽出时拼命挽留。

Tony双手撑着Steve的大腿竭尽所能地摆动着腰，他双腿大张成M字型，就像一个下流的荡妇一样骑在Steve的阴茎上疯狂地操弄着自己。在床头板后的镜子上他可以清晰地看到自己脸上淫荡的表情，他遍布吻痕的身体，还有他那个紧紧咬住Steve不放的发红肉穴……过于刺激的画面让Tony忍不住闭上了眼睛，然而异样的快感促使着他更加卖力地摆动起来。

“操……如此美丽，我可爱的Omega小荡妇，如此渴望着我……”Steve粗喘着握住Tony逐渐开始迎合他的动作挺动起来，他频繁地戳刺着Tony敏感的生殖道口，硕大的龟头每一次都用力顶开那个柔软的入口却从来不真正进去，在快感堆积的同时空虚也变得越发清晰起来。得不到真正满足的Tony很快就红着眼睛呻吟出声，带着哭腔的嗓音听得Steve一阵轻颤，让他巴不得直接插到最深处狠狠地满足Tony让他大叫着哭出来。

“Steve……唔，Steve……操进来，操我……拜托，需要你……”Tony难耐地呻吟道，他不断地收紧屁股夹住Steve，然而这样的快感还远远不够。

“你真是个放荡的婊子。”Steve粗喘着骂道同时在Tony的屁股上落下一巴掌，白嫩的软肉几乎是立刻就红了起来，于此同时猛然缩紧的甬道也让Steve忍不住叹了一口气，于是他抓住Tony的屁股又扇了几巴掌，直到它们全都变得红肿发烫，他才用力地抓住了它们往两边分开，然后一个挺身插到了最底。

Tony瞪着眼睛喑哑着叫了出声，强烈的快感让他瞬间射了出来，淅沥的精液胡乱地喷洒在他们两人的身上，那淫乱的画面看得Steve眼圈又是一阵发红。

“操，你真敏感，永远都是一插就射……看看你，吸得我多紧，我几乎都拔不出来了……”Steve粗喘着扣住Tony的腰一下接着一下用力地操干着他，随后他便撑着床坐了起来，将Tony放倒在床上，然后抓住他的膝盖压在他头的两侧，自上而下操弄着他面朝天花板的红肿屁股。

“啊……啊哈……慢点唔……轻点……啊……”这个姿势可以让Tony清晰地看到Steve的阴茎是如何进出他的身体的，那些狰狞的血管用力地撑开他的肉穴磨蹭着他脆弱的黏膜，洞口被溅起的水花把堆积着的泡沫打得乱七八糟，最后只能顺着他的会阴流下积聚在他的阴囊上。

“不Tony，你才不想让我慢点，看看你里面抖得多厉害……你很喜欢这个速度不是吗？”

“Steve……啊Steve……那里……唔嗯……”

“操，你吸得真紧……如此饥渴……告诉我，你舒服吗？你喜欢这样吗？”

Tony抓着床单用力地吸着气，过度的刺激几乎让他无法开口说话，他的脑子早已经被情欲烧成了浆糊，如今他唯一能感觉到的就只有Steve粗长的阴茎。

“Tony，看着我，看着我，Tony，告诉我，你喜欢这样吗，嗯？”

“喜欢……啊……喜欢，Steve唔，我要……啊……”

“你要什么？想要我的结吗？想让我把精液射进你这个淫荡的小屁股里吗？说出来，Tony，说出来，你知道我会满足你。”

“上帝……想要你的结，想要你的精液，天……就只是，给我，填满我，Steve，Steve……”

“乖孩子……这就满足你……”Steve粗喘着挺动着自己的腰，胀大的结牢牢地堵住了Tony的生殖道口，大量的精液喷涌着灌进了Tony的子宫腔，又一次使它饱胀起来。

高潮过后有些晃神的Tony呻吟着微微轻颤着，Steve放下他的双腿把人抱起来放在腿上，亲吻揉捏着他过度紧绷的肌肉。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯……”Tony蹭了蹭Steve的肩膀，然后张嘴咬住了他，还在射精的阴茎持续不断地往他的身体灌注温暖的液体，肚子被一点一点撑开填满的感觉不管尝过多少次都让Tony感到有些微妙。

“你什么时候……来的。”

“今天凌晨。”Steve摸了摸Tony的头发道，“我昨晚联系你但是发现通讯器没有回应，我有点担心就过来了。”

“那个人……他……”Tony说着抓住Steve的肩膀，“我，看到他的脸，他是……”

“我知道Tony，我看到他了，我知道他是谁。”

“我以为他死了……”

“我问过Peggy了，Bucky当年被军方的人找到带回去治疗，但他失去了记忆，就在他疗养的那段时间里九头蛇的人把他带走了进行超级士兵改造，后来神盾把他救了出来，但Bucky情况很不稳定，所以他们一直把他冻起来，只在特殊情况时才会让他出来执行任务，他只听从神盾局局长的命令。”

“上帝……”

“我不能再继续忍受这个了，我不能让他再继续伤害你，我必须得做点什么Tony，我必须得保护你。”

“你要做什么？”Tony突然有一种不好的预感，“你不能……”

“我有分寸，我保证，我只是不能再让他利用局长的身份为所欲为。一旦失去了神盾作为后盾，他就再也不能派人来伤害你了。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

Clint再次看到Tony的时候已经是一个星期以后的事了，他身上还带着没有完全消失的性爱痕迹，但整个人看起来还是挺精神的。

“那个项目我帮你完成了。”Clint道，“虽然没拿到全优但也算是个不错的成绩吧，不过说起来你的Alpha居然是美国队长？伙计你真是吓了我一跳。”

“你羡慕？”Tony挑眉笑道，然后从衣柜里拿出了一个背包，然后从里面翻出了一些笔记之类的东西。

“这是什么？”Clint好奇道。

“Friday.”Tony回道。

“呃，什么？”Clint怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“人工智能，我管她叫Friday。”Tony说着把东西塞进书包里，然后又拿出一些像是设计蓝图的纸张。

Clint好奇地看着他把大把大把的东西塞进包里，忍不住道：“这些全部都是？你为什么不用平板存起来？”

“我不能冒险让别人窃取篡改我的构思，我的父亲，他在这方面相当擅长。”

“所以这个人工智能就是你把一整个学年的项目都堆在开学第一个月全部做完的原因？”

“不，这只是个开始。”Tony说着背起了包，“你听说过弧反应堆吗？”

“那不是你们公司之前在做的项目吗，我还以为已经搁置了？”

“因为他们没搞懂这究竟是怎么一回事。”Tony笑道，“但我知道了。可是要完成它我需要一点帮助，不是看不起你的意思，但我需要一个运行能力极快而且能够二十四小时工作的助手，所以我得先把Friday建起来。”

“听起来很刺激。”Clint笑道，“我可以加入吗？”

“为什么不呢。”

另一边，Steve回到纽约之后找Peggy谈了一次话，他并没有直接挑明来说Howard这些年到底都对Tony做了些什么，他只是半暗示性地跟她提了一嘴Bucky的事，然后顺便让她回忆了一下她曾经见到过的那个地下室。

起初Peggy并不能把这一切串联起来，但很快她就猛地惊醒一脸后怕地看着Steve。这个已经逐步迈入老年的女人突然回想起Tony小时候总是一身伤的模样，那时候Howard只跟她说那都是他自己摔的，而她也从来没有真正留意过Tony身上的伤，更加没有注意到男孩看向她的求救眼神。

但是这不能怪她，Howard在她面前向来都是一个彬彬有礼的绅士，尽管有的时候会开一些恶劣的玩笑，但他从来不会展露暴力狂躁的那一面。她怎么会知道他竟然一直在虐待Tony，她怎么会想到这个外表和蔼的男人竟然如此残忍。

“噢上帝……我都做了些什么……噢我的天啊……”

越想越可怕越想愧疚的Peggy忍不住捂着嘴呜咽出声。

“这不是你的错Peggy，我一开始也不知道，如果不是我亲眼看到那个地下室，我也不敢相信他竟然一直以来都在对Tony做那样的事……”

“可是Steve，我本来可以帮他的，每一次我去他们家，Tony就会来问我他能不能跟我回家住几天，每一次！我的天，我为什么不答应他……我的天啊……”

“我明白你的心情，我明白，这不是你的错Peggy，这不是你的错。”

“我现在该怎么做？我们必须阻止他，我们不能让他再继续错下去了。”

“是的，我们必须得做点什么，这就是我今天来找你的原因。”Steve拍了拍Peggy的手安抚道，“我不认为他现在适合留在神盾继续工作了，Bucky的事已经充证明他失去了正确判断的能力，他完全公私不分，是非不分，我不认为这样的人还能继续领导神盾局。”

“你说的对，你说的对，但我们不能就这么让他退休，我们必须得找一个人来替代他。”Peggy点头道。

“我们不是还有你吗？”Steve微笑着拍了拍Peggy的手道，“你和他一起创建了神盾局，没有人比你更有资格了。”

“但我，我……”

“你能做到这个的，没有人比你更适合了。”Steve柔声打断道，“你可是我的老师，我的好女孩儿，你这么聪明，果断，勇敢，坚韧，没有人能比你更适合这个位置了。”

“但Steve……”Peggy摇摇头一脸为难道，“我是个Omega，你知道政府那边不会……”

“别在意他们，性别歧视早就应该消失了，我真不明白为什么到了今时今日他们还认为Omega就应该待在家里生儿育女。”

“你知道为什么的，当年九头蛇组织的那支Omega军队给他们留下了很深的阴影，他们在一夜之间就扫荡了我们整整三个军事堡垒……”

“但那些Omega都是受害者，他们是无辜的！”

“但政府不这么认为，这才是重点。”

“不Peggy，听我说，听我说。你一生都在为Omega的权益作斗争，而你一直很成功，看看你，你是神盾局里唯一的Omega女特工，大家都为你感到骄傲。现在，我需要你，他们需要你，再踏出这一步，告诉政府，告诉这个世界，Omega也具有领导的才能，他们完全有资格管理一个团体，一个公司，一个政府机构甚至一个国家。”

“我们需要你，Peggy。”

Peggy看着Steve坚定的双眼，好几次张了张嘴想要回绝但终究是一个字也说不出来。

“好吧。”最终，Peggy只能答应道，“但我不能保证我一定会成功。”

“我会帮你的。”Steve微笑道。

“所以，你想帮Peggy Carter坐上神盾局局长的位置？很抱歉伟大的领袖，我知道我不该质疑你但我能问一句为什么吗？”Zola皱了皱眉道。

“第一，这个位置是她应得的。第二，这是为了我们的未来铺路，一旦Peggy当了神盾局局长，等她退休的时候，我就会是她推举的第一人选，而我相信政府没有任何理由拒绝让我接手神盾。”

“但你完全可以省了这一步直接当上神盾局的局长，我保证政府……”

“不不不不，我根本就不想当神盾局局长。”Steve摇头道，“美国队长是一个象征自由的超级英雄，他代表着民众而不是政府，这样的一个形象根本就不适合领导神盾局。”

“等Peggy退休后，我只是暂时接管神盾局，一旦下一任局长有足够的能力来领导这个地方，我就会放手把神盾交给他。”

Zola沉默了一下，然后不太确定地问：“那个人，你真正想把神盾交给的那个人，是Tony Stark吗？所以你才需要Peggy现在坐上神盾局的位置，毕竟第一任Omega局长的日子总是难熬一些，但一旦开了先河，大家也就见怪不怪了。”

Steve笑了笑，没有回答，只是吩咐Zola通知政府中的所有九头蛇成员，在下周的投票中记得好好表现，他可不想看到任何的意外出现。


	17. Chapter 17

17

Tony小心翼翼地把手里的芯片插进主机里，机器运转时发出的嗡嗡声使他的脊柱跟着轻颤起来。屏幕上的进度条正在逐步接近百分百，蓝色的荧光在透明的玻璃屏幕上亮起，紧接着，一个优雅的女声便在房间里响起：

“早上好，boss，我是Friday，请问有什么能帮到你的吗？”

欣喜在一瞬间充满了Tony的整个胸膛，他情不自禁地勾起嘴角抬头看向了角落的摄像头，问道：“你能看到我吗？”

“当然boss，你还是一如既往的英俊帅气。”Friday说着操控着摄像头上下点了点头，调侃的语气让Tony和Clint都忍不住笑了出来。

“抱歉刚刚忘了和你打招呼，早上好，Barton先生。”

“早安Friday，听到你的声音真高兴，虽然我一直觉得你应该换一个性感一点的女声。”Clint笑道。

“好了，现在我们就该正式开始工作了。断开所有网路连接，屏蔽外界信号，我们需要进行一项秘密研究。”Tony说着把椅子滑到另一张桌子上，Clint也帮忙把他的笔记拿过来在桌上铺好。Tony接过纸张按顺序将他们叠在一起，反应堆的模型很快就展露在他面前。

可行的方程式大概有二的五十次方个，他们根本没有时间一个个进行验证，Tony只能让Friday在计算机内进行模拟来筛选出可行率最高的几个，然后他会一个个亲自进行实验测量。

最好的打算是他能顺利找到正确的方程式，最坏的打算是他还得从头再来。但不管怎么样。这一切都得等至少一个星期之后才能有结果，在这之前，他们只能不断地尝试。

不过在Friday的模拟测试结果出来之前，他们还有两个小时左右的空档时间，Tony和Clint离开了实验室来到图书馆的电子阅览室，Tony用之前他在实验室伪造出来的磁卡刷卡开机，紧接着开启编写程序攻击SI科研部的数据库防火墙。Clint在他身边一边玩游戏一边替他把风，大约二十分钟过后Tony就已经顺利地进入了数据库开始大量下载信息。

“黑客是哪里来的？追踪到ID了吗？”“通知安保部门报警备案！”“有人通知董事长了吗！”“别追了，断开网路连接！”“操已经来不及了！”

下载完数据后Tony立刻重置了计算机紧接着清空了所有的硬盘的使用痕迹，拿着自己的移动硬盘快速离开了图书馆。

“我百分之一百肯定你刚才做的事都是违法的。”Clint大笑道，在经过餐厅时他停了下来拉着Tony进入买了一点吃的。

“甜甜圈你要吗？”Clint说着也不等Tony回应，直接拿起架子上的一个塞进了他的嘴里，然而他没有料到Tony突然脸色变了一下，连忙拿下嘴里的东西冲到一旁的垃圾桶去干呕。

Clint吓了一跳，连忙放下钱然后跟着跑了过去，关心道：“你没事吧？我去给你拿瓶水。”

Tony难受地吐了两口唾沫却什么也吐不出来，他接过Clint递过来的水喝了两口，再看看自己手里的甜甜圈只觉得一点胃口都没有。

“你还好吗？”

“没事。”Tony摇了摇头，还是把甜甜圈扔进了垃圾桶里，“走吧，回实验室去。”

以为Tony是因为连续熬夜身体不舒服的Clint没有仔细想太多，他只是可惜地看了一眼垃圾桶里的甜甜圈，然后快速追了上去。然而在这之后Tony时不时就会对油腻或者过甜的东西感到恶心，食欲也大不如，同时Tony晚上睡眠质量的直线下降。

又一次听到Tony那边传来辗转反侧的声音的Clint忍不住睁开眼睛转过身去，却没料到Tony突然爬了起来把自己关进了浴室里。

有些好奇的Clint眨了眨眼睛，忍不住起身偷偷地来到浴室门口，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴上门口。很快他就听到了一些水声，于是Clint连忙把头缩了回来，心想原来只是来上厕所的。但是在冲水声过去之后。Tony并没有从里面出来。Clint耐心地在门口等了十来秒后还是忍不住又一次把耳朵贴上去，结果却听到了一些他似乎不该听到的声音。

作为特工他的五官感受性都比平常人要好，尤其是视力，几乎可以跟Steve被四倍强化过的眼睛相提并论，至于其他感官就算不如Steve，但也比普通人要好出一大截。所以隔着一扇普通的塑料门来窃听室内的动静对他来说几乎算不上什么难事，Tony隐忍嗯呻吟虽然微弱但依旧清晰，他摩擦身体时发出的轻微水声也相清楚。

从来不见Tony在私下自慰的Clint按捺不住好奇心一直听了下去，毕竟这属于异常情况，他既然答应了Steve要好好看着Tony，就不能放过任何一个不正常的细节。但听着听着，Clint就觉得自己好像闻到了什么熟悉的香味，顿时就忍不住想这家伙应该不会拿他的乳液当润滑剂用了吧。

而此时正在浴室里自慰的Tony则完全没有Clint那样的闲情逸致，事实上他根本就不知道这是怎么一回事。最近两天他的身体变得越来越饥渴，只要他的大脑一闲下来，从后穴传来的阵阵酥痒感就会让他忍不住用屁股去蹭椅子。尤其在晚上睡觉时，不停收缩的后穴总让他觉得难受，那种得不到满足的空虚感持续不断地折磨着他，让他总忍不住想拿点什么东西塞进去。

“唔……”Tony呻吟着又往自己屁股里塞进了一根手指，他现在以一个极其放荡的姿势弯下腰站在马桶前，他的左手勉强地扶着水箱支撑着自己，右手伸到自己身后翘起的屁股上不断地抽插着自己的肉穴。细微的快感让他忍不住闷哼出声，然而这样细微的刺激还远远不够。

Tony痛苦地咬着唇尽可能把手指往里插直到摸到自己的前列腺，发麻的快感让他双腿开始打颤，同时他挺立的分身也开始兴奋地吐露出前液。欲望促使着他不断加快手上的动作操弄着自己，同时越发淫荡的呻吟也开始不受控制地从他嘴里溢出。

Tony粗喘着用自己的额头抵住水箱，然后释放出自己的左手握住自己的阴茎快速套弄起来。逼近的高潮让他的呻吟声变得越来越，同时因摩擦发出的水声也变得更加响亮起来。

门外的Clint听着都忍不住红了一张脸，他连忙把头缩回来回到床上去，生怕自己对Tony产生了什么不该有的念头。

大约五分钟之后，Tony从浴室里走了出来回到床上去，发泄过一次后他很快就进入了睡眠，但他万万没有想到，这样的情况在接下来的日子里愈演愈烈。


	18. Chapter 18

18

Steve的电话响起时是凌晨三点钟，他咕哝着从床上醒来，拿起一旁的的手机接通了电话然后开了扬声器放在了枕边。

“哪位？”没睡醒的Steve声音比起平时有些低沉，蒙着鼻音的嗓子让电话那头的Tony忍不住用力地吸了一口气。他艰难地张了张嘴想说点什么，却插入的按摩棒弄得只能轻喘了一声。

电话这边的Steve顿时愣了一下，他快速清醒过来拿起电话看了一眼屏幕，有些惊喜又有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，然后把它放回到枕边去。

“Tony？是你吗？”

“嗯……嗯，是我……”Tony小声地回应着，毕竟Clint还在外面睡，他不想吵醒他。

“怎么了？”Steve有些好奇道，从电话那头不停传来的轻微呻吟声让他的心一阵一阵地揪着颤，一个美好又诱人的猜想逐渐在他的脑海里形成，很快，Tony就亲口证实了他的想法。

“我想你……Steve，我……好奇怪……”Tony一边喘息着一边活动着自己的右手捏住按摩棒缓缓地往外抽，然后在他忍受不住体内的酥痒时又用力地插了进去。

“啊……嗯……我啊……”美妙的呻吟让Steve享受地叹了一口气，他闭上眼睛缓缓地舔了舔嘴唇，然后轻声问道：

“你在做什么，Tony？”

“我在……自慰……”Tony小声回道，“我……不知道，我以前从来不会……”

“像现在这样饥渴吗？”Steve轻笑着接道，满意地听到电话那头传来了一声夹杂着绝望和痛苦的低吟。

“Steve……嗯唔……我想你……我想要你，想要你的……”Tony说着咬了咬嘴唇，他从来没试过对着电话说出这些话，更何况Clint还在外面呢，万一被他听到了……

“想要我的什么？”Steve低声问道，他的手缓慢地顺着自己的小腹摸到自己的下身，指尖慵懒地抚摸着已经开始有些兴奋的阴茎。

“你知道的，你知道的……啊……”Tony叹息着又一次用按摩棒顶上自己的前列腺，他能感受到不停旋转震动的龟头顶住自己的敏感点按压打转，同时他的肉壁也在疯狂地收缩挤压着这根人造假阳具。

“你在做什么？你在操你自己吗？”

“是的……我，我买了一个按摩棒……”

“你还未成年，Tony，你是怎么买到这个的？”

“我，我多给了一点钱……我挑了一个最大型号的，但是，不够……Steve，不够，我想要你……”

Tony带着恳求的语气让Steve几乎在一瞬间就硬了起来，他粗喘着握住自己的粗长缓慢地套弄起来，想象着Tony跪趴在他腿间一脸享受地吮吸着他的模样。

“你是个坏男孩Tony，你还未成年，你不能去买成人性爱玩具，这是违法的。”Steve粗喘着道。

“但我需要它……你不知道，我受不了了……已经好几天了……我需要什么插进来……我需要你Steve……”Tony呻吟着恳求道。

“坏孩子，你听着就像个小荡妇，如此放荡，如此不知廉耻，你是在寝室里吗？你的室友呢，就不怕被他发现吗？”

“他睡了，他已经睡了……Steve拜托了，操我……”

“不，Tony，你是个坏孩子，我需要惩罚你，所以我不会操你。”

“不，Steve，不能……”

“闭嘴婊子，乖乖听话，不然我立刻就挂电话。”Steve故意压低了声音骂道。

电话那头的Tony几乎是立刻就忍不住痛苦地闷哼了一声，他咬着唇纠结着抽泣着，连连点头道：“别挂电话……别，我听你的，我都听你的……”

“这才是我的好孩子，记住你说过的话，我让你做什么你就做什么，不许说不，不许反抗，我能听出来你有没有服从命令，一旦你违抗命令我就挂电话，明白了吗？”

“明白，明白。”

“叫长官。”

“明白，长官。”

“好孩子，现在把那个小玩具从你的屁股里抽出来，然后捧着他跪坐在地面上，用你的舌头把上面的淫液都舔干净。”Steve一边说一边闭着眼睛想象着Tony跪坐在自己面前，双手捧着自己的阴茎舔弄的模样。那艳红的舌头来回不断地磨蹭着自己的凸起的血管，纤细的手指圈住他的柱身上下套弄着，指尖还会不时地蹭过他的前端，抠弄着他敏感的铃口。

“嗯……唔嗯……”电话那头的Tony也同样闭着眼睛幻想着自己正在舔舐着Steve的粗长，浓厚的信息素夹杂着体液的咸腥刺激着不停地分泌唾液，他努力地活动着舌头把Steve舔干净，然而不断冒出的前液只会把这一切变得越来越糟糕。

“看看你，连这么简单的事情都做不到，现在张开你的嘴吸我，我不想再看到任何一滴水从你的嘴巴里流出来，把它们都吞进去。”

Tony闻言呜咽着将人造阳具吸进嘴巴里，硅胶的味道刺激着他的味蕾，让他不停地想要把嘴里的东西吐出来，然而一想到Steve会挂电话他就只好硬着头皮用力地吮吸着嘴里的假阳具。从下身不断传来的空虚感让他难受地呻吟出声，他情不自禁地地张开双腿把屁股贴住地面磨蹭起来，瓷砖相接的凹凸不平的缝隙带给他微弱的快感，使他不由自主地摆动着腰加快了速度。

“我能听到水声，你在做什么？饥渴难耐地摇着屁股在地面上摩擦吗？我可从来没允许你这样做，跪着趴下，把屁股给我翘起来你这个不知羞耻的骚货。”Steve说着握住自己的阴茎快速用力地套弄起来，Tony跪趴在他面前的形象生动地雀跃在他脑中，他甚至能看到那两片被蹭得有些发红的臀肉在颤抖着，中间那个湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴正在一开一合地邀请着他。

“你就像个坏掉的水龙头，就算是外面的妓女也不会湿成你这个样子，看看你，下面这张嘴张得这么大，水流得这么多，随便来个人就能上你，对吗，任何一个只要有阴茎的人都能操你……但不，你只是我一个人的，只有我能把阴茎塞进你下面这张嘴和你上面这张嘴，只有我能为所欲为地操弄你直到你坏掉为止，只有我能满足你所有的欲望带给你极致的快感，只有我能让你哭着叫着到达高潮用精液灌满你的两张嘴让你一次又一次怀孕。只有我，能拥有你，占有你，享用你，你是我的，我一个人的，永远都是我一个人的。”

“唔！唔……唔嗯！”Steve的下流话在Tony体内引起了一阵阵过分兴奋的快感，那些充满占有欲的词语就像一个个火辣的巴掌拍打着他的臀部，刺痛之余还伴随着极其强烈的刺激，巨浪一般的快感不停地拍打着Tony敏感的身体，终于他还是忍不住闷哼着射了出来。

“操，你射了对吗？我能听到你那些兴奋的尖叫，你真是我的专属小荡妇不是吗，如此敏感，如此饥渴，只听着我的声音就能直接高潮……”Steve粗喘着加快了自己手上的速度，越加强烈的射精欲望让他全身的肌肉都绷紧了。

“你想要我的精液吗？想让我射在你的嘴里还是射在你的脸上，或者一起来？我猜还是一起来吧，我喜欢你里里外外都被我弄脏，全身都沾满了我的精液的样子，那才是，我的小荡妇，最美丽的时候。”

Steve断续地说完最后一句话然后闷哼着射在了自己的手里，于此同时他也听到电话那头的Tony迎来了他的第二次高潮。

一时之间电话里只剩下此起彼伏的喘息声。Steve抽过床头柜上的纸巾擦干净自己的下身，然后把被子翻了过来重新盖到身上。

“Tony？你还在吗？”

“嗯……在……Steve，后面……还是痒……”

少年呜咽的声音让Steve的阴茎猛地钝痛了一下，他努力深呼吸着压下自己的欲望，开口道：“把那个小玩具插回你的屁股里，把振动调到最高档，然后回床上去睡觉。”

“但……”

“不许说不，不许反抗，还记得吗？记住不许用那个小东西操你的屁股，没有我的允许你不许用任何东西操你的屁股包括你的手指，要是实在忍不住就打电话给我，我说可以了你才能自慰，明白吗？”

Tony咬着唇痛苦地难耐地呻吟了一声，但还是乖乖答应了。

“乖孩子，现在回去睡觉，明天起来了再给我打电话。我这边有点工作要忙，再过两三天我就能抽空去看你了。你如果想让我操你，这几天就乖乖听话，不然一直到你下一次发情期来之前我都不会把阴茎插进你那个欠操的小屁股里，你明白了吗？”

Tony闷哼着连连点头，然后把手里的假阳具重新插进后穴然后把震动挡开到了最大。

“快去睡觉吧，晚安，我爱你Tony。”

“晚安，嗯……爱你。”Tony挂了电话之后便小心翼翼地爬起来把裤子穿好，简单地收拾了一下浴室之后就回到床上去睡觉。按摩棒的震动声音在安静的房间里显得特别响亮，Tony红着脸一心只盼Clint已经睡着了，然后用被子蒙住脑袋迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛睡了过去。


	19. Chapter 19

19

“Boss你还好吗？我检测到你的信息素出现了不自然的……”

“专心做你的分析Friday。”Tony红着耳朵打断道。

“我可以同时处理多项事务，Boss，询问你的身体状况甚至不会占用我的运行内存。”

“嘿，我造你出来可不是跟我顶嘴的！”Tony瞪着眼睛盯着摄像头道，然后有些不自然地转过身去拿他的电线。

一旁正在做反应堆外壳的Clint有些好奇地看了一眼Tony，忍不住道：“你真的没事吗！你看起来就像是腰扭到了。”

“我很好，我就是有点，呃……腰酸……”Tony说着缩了缩屁股，却正好让里面的两颗跳蛋贴上了他的前列腺。这是Steve今天早上让他塞进去的，他们持续这样的远距离电话性爱游戏已经将近一个星期了，因为Peggy刚刚坐上了神盾局局长的位置，有很多事务需要Steve帮忙一起打理，所以他们原定在上周末的见面时间只能推迟到这周末，而这对于两人来说无疑都是甜蜜的折磨。

“没事就好，我这边搞定了，你那边呢？”Clint说着把外壳拿了过去给Tony，后者接过东西放在桌面上，然后把绕好的线圈放进了凹槽里，紧接着把提纯了的钯金属芯片插进了芯片槽。

这是他们的最后一个可行的方案，前面的那些都无一例外地失败了，如果这个也失败了，就意味着他们必须从头再来。

芯片定位完毕之后反应堆就立刻开始运转起来，漂亮的淡蓝色光芒在两人的脸上映出了一圈淡淡的光晕，中心的光点在Tony的眼中形成了一个像是星星一样的亮斑，喜悦逐渐替代了紧张，Tony看着手里精致的反应堆露出了一个欣喜的笑容。

“根据我的数据检测，反应堆运行平稳，但更多性能指标还需要经过详细的检测。”

“你成功了！”Clint兴奋道，“这个月的夜总算没有白熬！走吧我们去吃顿好的！”

“不不不，我还得整理数据……”

“行了行了，这些事就交给Friday吧，你已经好几天没好好吃过东西了，我可不想周末美国队长来看你的时候以为我虐待你。”

“Barton先生说得有道理，boss你的体重有点偏低，已经低于健康水平了。”

“那……好吧……”Tony说是这么说，但眼睛还是依依不舍地盯着测试台上的反应堆看，他成功了，他真的成功了，倒不是说他不相信自己能做出来，可是在这么短时间里，天，他还是有点运气的对吧，看来幸运女神也终于开始关照他了。

沉浸在喜悦之中的Tony丝毫没有注意到Clint把他带到了哪里，所以当他发现自己的面前摆着一份汉堡王的芝士汉堡套餐时他有那么一瞬间地错愕。

“这就是你说的吃顿好的？”Tony挑眉道。

“别瞧不起汉堡好吗！”Clint反驳道。

“我不是那个意思，我只是以为你可能会把我拉到什么米其林餐厅……”

“得了吧，就这个鬼地方附近哪里来的米其林餐厅，但你可以留着回纽约带我去，我可以等。”Clint笑着啃了一大口汉堡。

“如果你到时还记得这事的话……”Tony无所谓地耸了耸肩，也拿起来自己的汉堡咬了一口，然而就在他开始咀嚼的时候，一股强烈的恶心感让他猛地扔下了手里的东西捂着嘴冲进了洗手间里。

Clint愣在原地，心想不至于吧，他怎么记得开学那会儿他们来的时候Tony最爱吃芝士汉堡的啊。而在厕所里恶心干呕的Tony也不知道自己这是怎么一回事，他呸一声吐掉了污秽物，然后去漱了漱口，捂着胃皱着眉回到桌子上。然而他才刚坐下，就被周围的油炸食品的味道给弄得又一阵反胃。

看着Tony又一次跑进洗手间的Clint眨了眨眼睛，他突然意识到这样的情况也不是今天才出现的，Tony最近这段日子食欲都不怎么好，几乎是吃什么吐什么。

“喂，别吃了，我带你去医院。”Clint起身拦住了从厕所出来的Tony，二话不说就带他离开了餐厅。

“等，去哪儿？”Tony被他吓了一跳，连忙缩回手道。

“去医院。”Clint说着又一次抓起Tony的手，“你最近总是这样吐，有可能是肠胃出了什么问题，还是去医院检查一下比较好，不然我都要怀疑你是不是怀孕了。”

Tony一愣，再次把手抽了回来。

“我什么？”他惊讶地瞪着眼睛道。

“你肠胃不舒服？”Clint眨眨眼睛问。

“不……后面那句。”

“呃，你怀孕了……操！你不会真的怀孕了吧！”Clint猛地瞪大了眼睛道。

“不，我，应该不会……”Tony连忙摆手道，毕竟他可是不孕的。

“什么叫应该不会！你们做爱有戴套的对吧！”Clint瞪着眼睛大声道，沿路走过的人都忍不住转过头来看他们。

“呃，没有，我们……”

“操，你们做爱居然不戴套！？从来都不戴吗！！那避孕药呢！”

“我最近停了……”

“最近指的是什么时候，我跟你说你这个如果真是怀了那起码是一个月前的事了。我的天啊你们居然不戴套！你们怎么能不戴套！你难道不知道Steve身上是他妈的四倍活力的精子吗！”

“上帝你别在这大叫！”Tony脸一红连忙捂住Clint的嘴巴把人拖到巷子里。

“不Tony我跟你说，你必须得去医院做个检查，万一你真的怀了呢。”Clint着急道。

“好好好我跟你去医院，但你别再大叫了好吗算我求你了。”Tony安抚道，他真不明白为什么Clint看起来才更像是怀了的那个。

在医院等待报告结果的时间总是漫长且充满了焦虑，Tony自小就不喜欢来这种地方，也许是因为那个白色的房间给他留下的心理阴影，他对于这种到处都是白色的人和物的建筑有着本能的排斥。

“下一位，Tony Stark。”

被叫到名字的Tony和Clint一起走进了办公室，一位穿着白大褂的金发女医生扫了一眼两人然后拿起一旁孕检报告看了一眼。

“你就是孩子的另一个父亲？”突如其来的一句话让在场的两个人都愣在了原地，见怪不怪的医生又扫了一眼两人，继续道，“所以你们之前不知道这事对吗？”

说着医生打量了一下坐在他面前的Tony，皱了皱眉道：“未成年受孕也不是什么罕见的事情了，孩子留还是不留？不过看你的体检报告我建议你最好还是不要做人流，很多人以为未成年生育危险性很大但其实和成年之后再生也没什么区别，你们Omega的生育功能早就成熟了，所以如果可以我还是建议你把孩子留下来……”

“等会……”Clint终于忍不住打断道，“你确定他真的怀了？”

“怎么，你播的种你自己还不知道啊？”女医生皱着眉不悦地看着Clint道。

“我不是他的Alpha！”Clint连忙道。

“啊，我就说为什么我没闻到信息素的味道，还以为你打了抑制剂，朋友啊？”女医生一脸不在意地耸耸肩，“所以他的伴侣呢？”

“他暂时来不了。”Clint回道。

“那你们回去把这件事告诉他之后，再一起来医院做个复检吧。顺带一提，你的孩子已经怀了四个星期了，发育良好，所以如果可以，我还是不建议你做人流。”女医生看着Tony道，顺便把报告递给了他。

Tony有些木然地点了点头，接过报告离开了办公室。Clint跟在他身后皱着眉看着他，忍不住问：

“为什么你看起来很冷静的样子。”

“我……”Tony动了动嘴巴，却不知道自己该说什么。他只能低头摸了摸自己的肚子，像是还不敢相信自己真的怀孕了一样。

“你还好吗？”觉得Tony有些不对劲的Clint连忙把人按在椅子上。

“我……你知道……我其实……”Tony断断续续地组织着自己的语言，但他说出来的话依然有点语无伦次，“我本来……是不能怀孕的。”

“什么？”Clint惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛。

“所以我才会停了避孕药，但……Steve不知道，他，不知道……我没有告诉他……”Tony说着喘了一口气把脸埋进手掌里。

“他一直跟我说他想要孩子，可是……我不能……所以我不敢……你能明白吗……我没办法……”

“嘿，没事的，没事的。”从来没见过Tony这样的Clint有些担心地拍了拍他的肩膀安抚道，“你现在不是怀上了嘛。就跟你说了Steve的精子是四倍活力的，现在看来你可能得休学半年了。”

和普通Beta不同，Omega的生育周期只有他们的一半时间，也就是说一般五个月左右他们就能完成一次生育。

“我是不是该给他打个电话？”Tony有些不太确定地问，上帝啊，原谅他吧，他的智商已经完全下线了。

“当然，他听到这个会很开心的。”Clint笑道。


	20. Chapter 20

20

接完电话匆匆跑进来的Steve一脸抱歉地坐在了Peggy的面前，但后者并没有错过他眼中的欣喜。

“我很抱歉Peggy，我得去一趟MIT。”

“Tony怎么了？”Peggy早就猜到肯定是和Tony有关的事，而且说不定还是喜事。

“他怀孕了。”Steve说着忍不住笑了起来。

“什么！？”Peggy惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“他怀孕了？”

“是的，我刚刚接到了他的电话。我保证我一直都有做好安全措施的，我不知道为什么他还是怀上了。”

“噢Steve，你现在看起来就像是在炫耀。”Peggy笑道，“快去吧，把他接回来家里好好照顾，他现在会很需要你的。”

“谢了Peggy，我必须得走了。”

“回来了记得告诉我一声！”

连夜赶到了学校的Steve在第二天一早来到了Tony的寝室，Clint开门时见到他的时候并没有多大的意外，而是立刻让开位置让他进屋。

“Tony呢？”并没有在房间里看到Tony的Steve下意识道。

“浴室里，又吐了。”Clint指了指浴室门道。

Steve闻言连忙走过去拧开门锁走了进去，Tony抱着马桶不断干呕的场景让他看着有点难受，他连忙走到一旁洗湿了一条毛巾然后又接了杯水，来到Tony身边蹲下用毛巾给他擦了擦嘴。

“Clint我没……Steve？”Tony有些惊讶地看着身边的人，一下子没了声。

“是我。”Steve笑了笑，轻柔地替Tony擦干净嘴巴，然后把杯子递给他漱口。他扶着Tony从地上站起来然后顺手冲了一下马桶，然后又把他带出浴室让他坐在床上。

其实他早就该意识到Tony怀孕了的，Omega在孕期因为胎儿成长发育的需求会使得他们比以往更加渴望Alpha的陪伴和灌溉，所以当前几天Tony打电话找他的时候他其实就该意识到他怀孕了。

“你是来接我回家的吗？”Tony抬起头来看Steve，熟悉的Alpha信息素缓解了他体内的不适感，但一想到家里可能还有Howard在他就突然不想回去了。

“他不在家。”看出了Tony的焦虑的Steve柔声回道，“在弹劾他的时候，政府对他的档案做了一个调查和整理，现在他因为违法进行药物人体活体实验而被拘留了。你已经安全了，他再也不能伤害你了。”

Tony点了点头，然后拉开桌子底下的一个抽屉拿出了一个玻璃盒给Steve。

“这是什么？”Steve好奇地接过来看了一眼。

“弧反应堆。”Tony笑道，“只是初代，还有很多改进的地方，但我成功了，我把它做出来了。Friday今天就会在网上发布我的学术论文，接着我就会申请专利，人们很快就会知道我比我的父亲要聪明得多。”

“Friday？”

“噢，你还没见过她呢，她是我的人工智能，来吧Friday，和Steve打个招呼。”

“早上好，Capitan Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

“你好Friday。”Steve有些不自然地四处望了望，好吧他还是不太习惯对着空气说话。

“嘿，你们两个还要磨蹭多久啊，计程车已经在楼下等着了。”Clint一脸不耐烦地打断道，手里还拎着一大堆行李，“我总觉得我就像是你的保姆，你可欠我一大份薪水啊Stark！”

“不就一顿米其林餐厅嘛。”Tony笑着拿起背包背在肩上，“来纽约的时候告诉我一声就好。”

“你想得美，我要吃遍全纽约的米其林！”Clint一边说一边把剩下的行李都扔给Steve，Steve感激地看了他一眼尔后带着Tony离开了宿舍。

其实一开始Steve是坚持让Tony坐车回家的，因为他实在不清楚怀孕期间坐飞机会不会对孩子产生影响，但Peggy和Tony都先后跟他强调怀孕时是可以坐飞机的，他也不想被当做一个冥顽不灵的老古董，便只能硬着头皮答应了。

到家之后两人先是洗了个澡，紧接着Steve给医生做了一个产检的预约，因为在接下来的一段时间里，Tony的身体会出现很多变化，孕激素会使得他的胸部微微有些隆起以储存奶液，同时也会使他身体上的雄性性征被大幅削弱，Tony的阴茎会变小，同时一条用于生育的通道会在临产前两个月在他的会阴处逐渐形成……医生的提前警告和叮咛会使他们更好地面对和适应这种变化，以帮助他们更好地迎接孩子的到来。

“我觉得我已经能在你身上闻到奶香味了。”Steve轻笑着啄吻着Tony的脖子，小口小口地吮吸啃咬着他的皮肤。

“那一定是你闻错了。”Tony直白道，手指顺着Steve条理分明的肌肉缓慢地抚摸着他的小腹。

“我还是很好奇你是怎么怀上的。”Steve说着把Tony抱了起来，让他把双腿缠在自己的腰间。

“你每一次都射进去了。”Tony咕哝道，“射那么多，我能不怀上嘛……”

“但我们都有吃避孕药。”Steve反驳道。

“你身上有超级士兵血清，避孕药对你不会起作用的。”Tony说着用手指绕着Steve的乳头画圈圈，偶尔挑逗地蹭过那粉红的肉粒。

“那你呢？”Steve挑眉问。

Tony闻言看向了Steve，和他对视了片刻之后Tony还是败下阵来。

“好吧好吧，是我自己停药了，但我没想到会真的……”Tony越说越小声，到最后干脆就直接闭上了嘴巴凑上去亲了一下Steve，“都怀上了你就别问那么多了……”

Steve被他撒娇一般的语气逗笑了，忍不住凑上前去咬了咬他的嘴唇，然后把舌头伸进他的嘴巴里肆意地搅弄了一番。

久违的亲热很快就点燃了两人对彼此的渴望，Tony率先忍不住呻吟了一声更加用力地夹住了Steve的腰，他积了一个星期或者更多的欲望在这一刻统统释放了出来，洗护用品的人造香精味很快就被Omega焦糖般的香甜信息素给覆盖了。Steve闭着眼睛吸进了一口美味的信息素，接着把Tony抵在玻璃上更加用力地吻住了他。

“嗯唔……Steve……唔……”体内逐渐清晰起来的酥痒让他情不自禁地扭动着腰磨蹭着Steve结实的小腹，火辣的Alpha信息素就像烈酒一样融化着他的甜味，糖浆一般的粘液开始缓缓地浸湿了他的身体，最后顺着他开始收缩的穴口流出他的身体。

“想要了？”Steve轻笑着把手指嵌进Tony的臀缝里不断地磨蹭着那滑腻的皮肤，指尖不时地戳弄着那个柔软的肉穴，享受着Tony因求而不得发出的声声闷哼。

“Steve……嗯，给我……快……”Tony扭动着腰主动磨蹭着Steve逐渐挺立的阴茎，他甚至分出来一只手握住它熟练地上下套弄起来。

“你真的忍了很久对吗？是不是每天晚上都要往屁股里塞点什么才能睡着觉？我知道你就是想我一整天都插在你里面，对吗Tony，是这样吗宝贝？”

“是的，是的，天……操我Steve，操我……”

Steve满足的看着眼前全心全意渴求着他的Tony，温柔地在他眉心落下一吻，紧接着掰开他的臀肉毫不犹豫地一口气插了进去。

“啊……嗯唔……啊哈……啊……”插入之后紧随而来的快速操弄让Tony忍不住浪叫了出声，他仰着头失神地看着天花板，双手搂住Steve的脖子任由他在自己身上留下各种各样的痕迹。

“每一次操你感觉都像第一次……吸得这么紧，里面这么热，这么湿……”Steve低吟着啃咬着Tony精致的锁骨，然后把手从他的臀部挪到他的腋下，像在抱小孩一样抱着Tony压在玻璃上，紧接着张嘴含住了近在眼前的嫩红色乳头。

第一次被Steve用嘴巴玩弄乳头的Tony忍不住惊叫了出声，奇妙的快感在他的体内引起阵阵战栗，而每当Steve用力吮吸他的乳尖时他都忍不住用力地夹紧身体，牢牢地把Steve的阴茎吸住不放。

“操，你很喜欢被吸乳头对吧，看看你的小屁股，一缩一缩地咬着我不放。”Steve说着张嘴用牙齿咬住Tony的乳头拉扯起来，然后用舌头不停舔弄着碾压着那已经红肿的肉粒，在Tony被疼痛和舒爽折磨得发出呜咽声再一次用力地吸住了他。

“嗯！唔嗯……别吸了唔……嗯哼……”

Steve啵一声放开了Tony红肿的乳头，慵懒地用舌尖舔弄了几下后他便转到另一边，含住它用力地吮吸起来。Tony呻吟着抓紧了Steve的头发，像是要拉开他又像是在鼓励他。疼痛伴随着快感让他不停地扭动着身子，然而这却让他看起来更像是在主动迎合而不是在挣扎。

“嗯……Steve，别咬了唔……疼……啊……别这么用力吸……”

“不舒服吗？”Steve轻笑着放开了Tony，一边问一边用舌头不停舔弄着他的乳尖，“你下面可是硬得不行了，我觉得我能就这么把你吸到射出来。”

“不，不要唔……嗯唔……”又一次被吸住乳头的Tony发出了轻微的啜泣声，他修长的双腿不由自主地夹紧了Steve的腰，湿润的肉壁随着Steve吮吸的节奏不停收缩挤压着体内的粗长，夹杂着疼痛的快感持续不断地折磨着他敏感的身体，没过多久Tony便意识到自己真的快要到达射精的边缘了。

“看看你，你快到了不是吗？”Steve轻笑着抬起头咬住Tony的嘴唇，然后把自己的胸口贴上他的身体，接着挺动的动作用自己的乳头来回磨蹭着Tony红肿的乳头。

“来吧，射出来，为我射出来。”Steve一边说一边加快挺动的速度，粗长的阴茎持续不断地顶弄着敏感的生殖道口。被逼得无路可退的Tony红着眼睛发出了急促的喘息声，敏感的肉壁用力地绞紧了Steve的阴茎，终于还是在又一个深插之中忍不住射了出来。

Steve咬着牙感受着这极致的吮吸感，他费力地把自己的阴茎抽出了一点然后猛地挺身直接插进了里头温热紧致的生殖道里。Tony被这突如其来的侵入吓得瞪大了眼睛，强烈的快感让他几乎连叫都叫不出来。剧烈抽搐的甬道吸得Steve就忍不住就要立刻成结，他咬着牙努力忍下高潮的欲望把自己抽出去一点又重新插入。Tony紧绷的身体很快就又一次变得柔软起来，湿滑的肉壁主动引导着Steve一次又一次顶上Tony的子宫口。在怀孕期间Tony的子宫口会呈现密闭的状态，只有在做爱的时候会微微张开一点供Steve把精液射进去给胚胎提供营养。但尽管如此，这个地方自然是Tony最敏感的柔软点，每一次只要Steve持续不断地刺激它，Tony就能在端端十几秒内完成一次潮吹。

“操……你现在比起平时更敏感了……喷这么多水……就像个坏掉的水龙头……操，你真棒，这么热这么紧……操……”

“Steve……啊Steve……给我，啊……需要你……”

“我知道宝贝，我知道，别着急，我会喂饱你的，我一定会。”Steve说着快速完成了最后冲刺在Tony体内成结射精。他的龟头抵住敏感的子宫口将所有的精液全部射进Tony的子宫腔，确保最后一滴也被牢牢地锁在了Tony的子宫里后他才缓缓地抽出了自己的阴茎，然后用热水将两人从头到尾冲了一遍，才把Tony带出去擦干身子回房休息。

“Steve……嗯，那个……”躺在床上的Tony有些不安地扭了扭腰。

“怎么了？”一下子没反应过来的Steve抱住他问道。

“你……嗯，插进来，我……”Tony红着耳朵支支吾吾道。

Steve一愣然后才恍然地笑了笑。

“别笑，我听到你在笑了！”

“好好好，不笑不笑。”Steve咬着Tony的耳朵舔了舔，然后用手握住自己的阴茎撸了撸，紧接着贴上Tony的后背缓缓地滑进了他的身体里。

“快睡吧，明天早上还要早起做产检呢。”Steve说着亲了亲Tony的后脑勺，然后小心地把手搭在Tony的胃部，小心不去压到他的肚子和胸部。

Tony困倦地眨了眨眼睛，没过多久便睡了过去。


	21. Chapter 21

21

“Tony，你必须得吃点什么。”Steve有些头疼地看着捂着嘴吧一脸宁死不从的Tony，“至少喝点牛奶？”

“我想吐。”Tony闷声回道。

“但你不能不吃东西，你想吃什么，我再给你做一份。”Steve说着就去收拾桌子。

“我不饿，我没有食欲。”Tony眨眨眼睛一脸可怜地看着Steve。

“Tony……”

“别Tony我，你以前从来不Tony我的。”Tony不满地撅了撅嘴巴，一直等到Steve把东西都拿到洗水台那边才放下手。

“那是因为你以前不会不吃早餐。”Steve把东西放下后便朝Tony走了过来，无奈又有些心疼地摸了摸Tony明显瘦下去一点的脸。其实他知道在怀孕初期Tony的确容易感到恶心没胃口，体重下降也是正常的，等再过几天情况就会好转，但Steve还是忍不住担心起来。

“我真的不饿嘛……”Tony嘟囔着把头靠在Steve的腰上，闭上眼吸了一口Steve身上温暖的气息然后舒服地把自己整个人贴上去。他的手无意识地抚摸着Steve柔韧的腹肌，即使隔着一层布料那些条理分明的肌肉依然立体感十足。紧接着他像是累了一般缓缓地把手往下滑，指尖轻轻扫过Steve的裆部然后擦过他的大腿，最后直接用手抱住了Steve的屁股。

“我有没有跟你说过你有个棒呆了的屁股。”Tony喃喃着抓了抓Steve结实的两片臀肉。

“没有，但我知道。”Steve笑着摸了摸Tony的头。

“自恋。”Tony小声道。

“但你知道比起我自己的我更喜欢你的。”Steve说着用手掌抱住Tony的半边脸轻柔地摩挲着，“柔软有弹性，一拍就红，就像熟透的水蜜桃，多汁又美味。”

Tony的耳朵红了红，怀孕期间较为活跃的信息素开始有些不受控制从他的腺体逸散到空气中。带着奶油蛋糕一般的香甜气息让Steve迷恋地勾起了嘴角，他闭上眼睛享受着这美味的信息素，同时也释放出Alpha信息素来迎合Tony。

敏感的腺体在Alpha信息素的撩拨下轻轻地颤抖着激起一阵阵酥麻的快感，因此当Steve把手指按上去轻轻揉捏的时候Tony没忍住小声地闷哼了一下。伴随着信息素浓度的上升，一股暖流也渐渐在两人小腹聚集，温和的情欲让他们觉得下身微微有些发痒，但也绝不至于失控。

Tony眯着眼睛把脸贴上Steve温热的下身，鼻尖蹭了蹭那即使在疲软阶段也依然壮硕的阴茎，然后挑逗地伸出舌头来舔了舔Steve的裤子。

“Tony……”Steve微微抓紧了Tony的头发，却让人看不出是想要阻止他还是鼓励他。

“你硬了。”Tony笑道，他用手圈住Steve的肉茎隔着裤子缓慢地撸动起来，看它如何在柔软的居家裤上支起一个小帐篷。

“现在我觉得我有点胃口喝牛奶了。”Tony说着张开嘴含住帐篷的顶端，用唾液把布料打湿，然后用手勾住Steve的裤头把它拉下，看那精神奕奕的阴茎猛地从裤子里跳了出来。

“你要拿我的精液当早餐吗？”Steve说着眼眸暗了暗，手指微微用力地磨蹭着Tony的头皮。

“为什么不呢？孩子需要这个。”Tony说着张开嘴含Steve的顶端，熟练地吮吸舔弄着他的缝隙，舌尖钻入里面的小孔引导着前液流出。

逐渐升起的快感让Steve忍不住开始喘息，他磨蹭着Tony的嘴唇引导他张开嘴，然后缓缓挺身让自己插进他的嘴里。担心Tony又一次干呕的Steve贴心地没有顶上Tony的喉咙，然而他想不到Tony会猛地一吸主动把他吞到最里面去。龟头滑入喉咙被挤压的快感让Steve忍不住呻吟出声，他抓住Tony的头发像是要拔出来却又一直没有动作，不仅仅是因为深喉实在太舒服，更重要的是Tony一直吸着他不肯放。

“Tony……嗯……上帝……你真会吸，多用用舌头，对，操……Tony……再来……”趁着Tony因为换气而松嘴的空隙，Steve连忙往回抽了一点只在他嘴巴里轻轻抽插。他喜欢用自己的龟头去磨蹭Tony的上颚，那刺激的快感会让他变得更粗直到Tony被他塞满了嘴为止。Steve总是喜欢看到Tony被他的阴茎塞满嘴巴，不管是上面这张还是下面那张。

Tony眯起眼睛用舌头舔弄着Steve最敏感的凸起，脸颊因为频繁吮吸而凹陷下去，然后又被插入的龟头顶起一个小圆包。Tony活动着头部尽可能全方位地照顾着Steve的阴茎，那让他看起来像是在吃一根巨型的棒棒糖。殷红的舌头来回不断地上下舔弄着粗壮的茎身，越加响亮的吮吸声淫靡又色情，加上他一脸享受和陶醉的表情，不停地刺激着Steve主动挺腰操弄着他那张饥渴的小嘴。

Tony被他顶得发出了细微的呻吟，像猫叫一般的闷哼让Steve忍不住怜爱起来。他捏着Tony的下巴缓缓地抽出自己的粗长，看它在阳光下泛着晶莹的水光，看Tony的舌头如何依依不舍地缠着他的柱身挽留他。Steve只留龟头在Tony的嘴里任由他贪婪地吮吸搔刮流出来的前液，然后再一次缓慢地插入他的口中滑进他的喉咙享受着敏感的喉肉挤压吮吸他的快感。

但很快两人就不满足于这种慢吞吞的节奏，Tony首先开始主动活动着头部快速吞吐着Steve，后者也情不自禁地抓住Tony的头发摆着腰配合他的节奏。频繁进出的柱身很快就把Tony的嘴唇磨得发红发肿，那看起来就像果冻一样的软肉紧紧地圈着他的阴茎，严丝密缝地贴合着他吮吸着他，仿佛生来就是专门用来吸他的。

“对，棒极了……再来，好孩子……你真是该死地擅长口交……如此主动，如此迫不及待……Tony，宝贝，再来……好好吸我，我就把你最想喝的牛奶统统灌进你的胃里。”

“嗯唔嗯……嗯唔……”被信息素和下流话刺激到了的Tony忍不住发出了呜咽的声音，他眯着眼睛快速地拉下自己的裤子掏出早已挺立的分身，一边继续吞吐着Steve一边抚弄着自己。

Steve粗喘着享受着Tony这副放荡又美丽的模样，忍不住用脚分开了他的双腿将他最私密的部位全部暴露在空气中。Tony轻颤着喘息了一声，水润的大眼睛里积满了生理眼泪，仿佛再下一秒就要哭出来一般。

“看看你，这么美，就像个洋娃娃……但又这么淫荡，像个没了我的阴茎和精液就活不下去的小荡妇……我的Tony，你如此完美，棒极了，就只是我一个人的……”

Steve一边说一边捧起Tony的脸让他仰视着自己，同时不断挺动着腰操弄着他脆弱的喉咙。快感逐渐堆积让两人都有了射精的欲望，无数次的性爱经验让他们早已经培养出无声的默契，不需要任何提示和警告，在Steve射精的那一瞬间Tony便主动地吮吸着将浓白的液体全都吞进肚子里去，与此同时他手中的分身也忍不住轻颤着释放了出来。

“喝下去，对，乖孩子……”由于Omega体质和Alpha体质相差还是有些悬殊，因此在怀孕期间胎儿的正常发育不仅需要Omega的子宫提供保护和营养，同时也需要Alpha不断地用精液灌溉喂养，口服和内射都是可行的途径，至少早晚各一次。同时频繁的温和性爱也能加强伴侣之间，以及父母和孩子之间的联结，对于孩子出生以后的发育也会有很明显的帮助，这意味着在整个怀孕期间，Alpha和Omega不会停止做爱，同时Omega的发情期也会照常，只是不会再受孕而已。

早餐过后两人简单地冲了个澡又换了套衣服，被Steve从Omega保护协会请来的医生已经被Friday请到了客房里先做好检查的准备，等Steve和Tony到达房间时，各种仪器设备和工具都已经摆放整齐准备就绪了。

“今天来只是做一些简单的检查，我要确认Stark先生的子宫口是否已经完全封闭了，他的乳腺是否畅通，以及胎儿的发育情况。另外我会给你们制定一个营养餐饮计划，我希望你们能够按照我的编排来进食，他们能提高食欲也能提供充足的营养。”

医生说着戴上了手套示意Tony躺上床。

“接下来我需要触碰Stark先生的私处，可能会有一点异物入侵感，如果不舒服或者感觉到疼痛请告诉我，Capitan能麻烦你去抱一下Stark先生吗，他会需要你的。”

Steve点了点头，然后绕到Tony那边坐好，让他把头枕在自己的大腿上。

“那我开始了。”医生说着往手套上抹了润滑剂，然后小心地把手插进Tony的后穴里，耐心地做着扩张的运动，然后慢慢地把窥阴器深入Tony的生殖道，调整着深度和大小直到她能看到子宫口为止。

“好的，现在你们可以看一下屏幕。”医生说着把一根细管状的摄像头伸进了Tony的体内，管子内自带的照明灯使他们能够清晰地看到附近嫩红色的湿润肉壁和尽头的一个粉红色的点。

“这就是你的子宫口，我们可以看到它现在像是一个被盖住了的洞口，这就证明它已经被很好地密封了起来，保证胎儿安全地待在你的子宫里。在你的整个怀孕期，这个开口都会维持这种封闭状态，只有在你们做爱的时候它会开出一个小孔供精液进入。”

Tony红着耳朵点了点头，怎么说，这种在大屏幕上看到自己身体内部构造的感觉还是有点难为情的。

“这一套工具我会留给你们，建议你们可以每个组的都检查一下，一旦发现子宫口有自然敞开的现象请务必联系我。”

“明白了。”Steve用力地点了点头，看着医生小心翼翼地把窥阴器拿出来清洗干净然后放进消毒箱子里消毒。Steve扶起Tony等他把裤子穿好之后再重新坐在床上。这时医生来到了他们的面前，示意Tony把上衣下摆卷起来露出胸部。

医生先是轻柔地按了按Tony的胸口，现在它们还都是平坦的，但已经变得柔软了，这意味着脂肪开始积累，是件好事。紧接着她又扫了扫Tony的皮肤，像是在疏通什么，这时Tony感觉到好像有一小块硬硬的东西被医生按了一下。

“这就是你的乳腺，比起女性Omega，男性Omega的乳腺会小一点，平时一定要注意多按摩，刺激胸部发育和防止乳腺堵塞。你会在怀孕中期开始产乳，一旦你的乳头开始冒出奶液就要习惯定时吸奶，不然乳腺会堵塞。吸奶的时候要注意奶液的颜色和味道，如果有颜色发黄的现象，或者味道发苦发酸一定要联系我。”

“我……还要喝啊？”Tony有些不好意思道。

“你可以让你的Alpha来。”医生笑道。

Steve闻言红了红脸，好吧，他承认他的确是有想过这个，但就这么被说破了还是忍不住害羞起来。

“最后我要给你做一个B超。”医生说着把耦合剂涂抹在Tony的肚子上，擦掉之后再开始用仪器探测。

“现在是胎儿的脑发育时期，其他的器官也在逐步发育当中。和Beta不同，Omega的生物周期只有五六个月，这意味孩子在你体内的生长速度会很快，而且再加上超级士兵血清的作用，我想你的孩子很可能不用五个月就会出生。因此在接下来的一段时间里你一定要注意补充营养，如果你的营养供给跟不上他的发育速度会让胎儿造成脑缺氧等很多后遗症的，不过只要你按照我给你的营养膳食编排来用餐就可以避免这一点。还有，你的肚子在接下来的时间也快速变大，到时可能会出现一点胀痛，这都属于正常现象，平时轻轻按摩一下就好了，但别太用力挤压腹部，避免伤到胎儿。”

“最后，关于生育通道，它会在接下来的一段时间慢慢出现的，我看你的阴茎已经开始有缩小的趋向了，所以大概再过一两个星期你的会阴就会出现一个小孔。Alpha记得帮助Omega拓宽生育通道，不然等到孩子出生的时候很可能会给Omega带来不必要的疼痛和撕裂伤，而且如果通道太窄不足以让孩子的头部通过，我们就要采用剖腹产，而最坏的情况是他有可能因此难产，所以记住要提前拓宽生育通道。”

“那么今天的检查就到这里结束吧，我一个月后再来。”

“好的，谢谢。”Steve微笑着起身和医生握了握手，Tony整理好衣服后也跟着起来，两人一同把医生送走后站在门口呼吸了一口气室外的新鲜空气。

Steve从背后抱住Tony，亲昵地吻了吻他的脸颊，笑道：“我们就要当爸爸了。”

“嗯。”Tony笑着摸了摸自己的肚子，怀孕的实感和喜悦终于在这一刻变得真实清晰起来。

他肚子里真的有一个生命，有一个孩子，他和Steve的孩子。

“我爱你，Steve。”

“我也爱你。”


	22. Chapter 22

22

在又一次发现Tony趁自己不注意脱掉了上衣的Steve简直连叹气都叹不出声了。他扶着额头走到Tony面前，耐心地坐下然后把被少年藏在了枕头底下的衣服拿出来。

“把手举起来。”Steve道。

“不要。”Tony一脸不开心道，他的双臂不自然地交叠挡在胸前，在他纤细的胳膊底下，压着逐渐开始发育的胸部，以及两颗饱满挺立的乳头。

“你不能不穿衣服。”Steve叹了一口气道，其实他明白Tony为什么抗拒这个，他的乳头已经变得过于敏感，哪怕只是一点轻微的刺激都会引起他的战栗。但如今已经入秋了，尽管家里有暖气，Steve还是担心Tony会感冒。

“你明明就更喜欢我裸体的样子。”

“Tony！”

“它让我感觉不舒服！”少年瞪着眼睛抗拒道。

Steve安静了一会儿，然后用鼻子叹了口气。

“把手举起来，我有一个办法能让它不蹭到你的乳头。”

“什么办法？”Tony眨了眨眼睛好奇道。

“你先把衣服穿上。”Steve坚持道。

Tony不满地撅起了嘴巴，但终究还是乖乖地举起手让Steve把衣服给他套上。Tony快速地扭动着脑袋从领口里钻了出来，然后被突然出现在Steve手上的剪刀吓了一跳。

“别动，我不想伤到你。”Steve压低了声音道，命令般的语气让Tony本能地服从。

Steve一手拿着剪刀，一手朝Tony挺立的乳尖伸了过去，他捏住Tony右边的乳头像是在惩罚一般用力地拧了一下，然后夹住乳尖往外拉扯着直到它从指尖滑落然后弹了回去。又疼又痒的Tony因他的这几个动作闷哼了一声，身体下意识地轻颤了一下，紧接着，一声干脆的“咔擦”声让他整个人安静了下来。

Steve把剪下来的布片放在一边，然后捏住Tony另一边的乳头用同样的方法拉扯着，紧接着也剪下了一块布片。待他松手时，柔软的衣服重新贴上Tony的皮肤，只是在他的乳头附近多了两个洞，把那艳红的颗粒暴露在了空中。

“操，我看起来像是个色情演员。”Tony说着红了红耳朵，又一次把手挡在了自己胸前。

Steve闻言轻笑了起来，他把剪刀和布料都收进抽屉里，然后抓住Tony的两只手将它们拉开，微笑着欣赏自己的杰作。

“你比他们性感火辣多了。”Steve呢喃着低下头去朝Tony一边的乳尖轻轻吹了吹气，满意地看着敏感的身体因此瑟缩了一下，紧接着他毫不犹豫地伸出舌头来舔弄着眼前的肉粒，用粗糙的舌面磨蹭着敏感的乳尖，然后用舌尖抵住已经开始变大的奶孔快速挑弄着，最后在Tony忍不住呻吟出声时用力地将肉粒吸进嘴里狠狠地吮吸着。

“啊……嗯Steve……啊……”夹杂着疼痛和愉悦的呻吟在哭腔的衬托下变得前所未有的性感诱人，Tony情不自禁地扭动着身体躲避Steve的玩弄却只引来后者更加用力地的吮吸。Steve甚至用牙齿咬住他的乳头拉扯碾磨，不断地在他的乳晕和附近的皮肤上留下明显的牙印。

自从Tony的胸部开始发育之后，这两团柔软的白肉就取代了他的屁股成为Steve最爱玩弄的地方。频繁的揉捏搓弄刺激着他的身体，让他的乳房变得就像是女人一样肿胀甚至自然下垂。而前两天医生说他很快就要开始产乳的话显然让情况变本加厉地严重起来，现在每天Steve只要一闲下来就会来玩弄吮吸他的乳头，简直就像把他当成了一个咀嚼玩具一样。

“啊……别咬唔……Steve，Steve……啊……”阵阵的快感让Tony的后穴开始颤抖收缩，同时他的阴茎也变得硬挺起来。

“你有感觉了对吗？如此敏感，我突然很好奇你以后要怎么喂奶？要知道小家伙们都很乐意吮吸你的乳头，你到时也会像现在一样浪叫不停吗？或许你得一边吸着我的阴茎一边喂奶，你想吸我的阴茎吗，Tony？”

Tony被Steve的下流话羞红了一张脸，然而逐渐堆积起来的情欲和越发加重的空虚让他不由自主地回答道：“想要你，需要你……”

“嗯……说具体点宝贝，想要我的什么？”Steve一边问一边夹住Tony的两颗乳头揉捏起来。

“你的阴茎，你的精液……想要你，需要你……填满我……Steve，啊Steve……”

“你这个小骚货！”Steve粗喘着弹了一下Tony的乳头，看他吃痛地吸了一口冷气紧接着红了眼眶。Omega脆弱可怜的模样成功激起了Alpha占有欲，Steve迅速拉下自己的裤子掏出自己的阴茎，将肥硕的肉柱急切地插入Tony主动张开的嘴巴里。

温热的口腔让Steve舒服地叹了一声，Tony专注舔弄和吮吸的动作极大程度地满足了他的欲望，他眯着眼睛享受地抓着Tony的头发一下又一下挺着腰操弄着他的嘴。在经过无数次的练习之后，Tony已经可以毫无压力地吞入他全部的粗长，让他的龟头每一次都能深入他的喉咙享受着极致的快感。

“啊……对，就这样……吸我，像个永远不满足的荡妇一样吸我……我的宝贝，如此渴望着我……”Steve说着大力地抽插起来，他抓着Tony的头发引导着他快速吞吐着，每一次当他的胯骨撞上Tony的鼻子时，Tony都会不由自主地闷哼出声并用力地吮吸着他。同时Tony柔软的胸部也因为他前后摆动的身体不停地撞击拍打着Steve的大腿，他眯起眼睛看着那汹涌的肉浪，另一个念头在他的脑海里逐渐形成。

“嗯……嗯？”感觉到嘴里的阴茎被抽出的Tony有些疑惑地看向了Steve，他湿润的舌头因为本能地挽留而伸在了半空中，Steve及时用手指夹住它们玩弄起来，看着Tony的唾液不断地从他的指缝滴落在他的衣服上。

Steve用另一只手扶住自己的阴茎蹭掉了那些唾液同时把Tony的衣服弄得更脏。紧接着他便松开了Tony的舌头然后抓住他胸前的衣服用力一撕，将那对圆润饱满的乳房彻底暴露在空气中。

Steve粗喘着把自己的阴茎贴上Tony的乳沟，然后抓住他的两团肉球挤压着自己的柱身上下磨蹭着。Tony的乳房不算很大，只能刚好勉强夹住他的粗长，但这已经足够了。Steve粗喘了一声忍不住在Tony的乳房之间磨蹭起来，他自下而上地挺动着，每一次都顶到Tony的下巴，迫使他低下头来张开嘴接纳他肥大的龟头。

“对，你做的很好……”Steve满意地赞赏道，“现在自己抓住胸部，我想看你主动给我乳交。”

Tony红着脸呻吟了一声，轻颤着举起双手抓住自己的乳房夹紧Steve的阴茎，嘴巴依然一直吸着他的头部，紧接着开始主动地上下摆动着身体摩擦Steve的柱身。炽热的肉棒很快就把Tony的皮肤磨得发红，被挤压得变形的乳房逐渐产生一种酸麻的胀痛感，就好像有什么正在迫不及待地从里面涌出来一般。这时Steve突然用手夹住Tony的两颗乳头，他捏住挺立的肉粒像在挤奶一般不停地拉扯着它们。疼痛夹杂着快感让Tony不由自主地闷哼出声，轻颤的喉咙挤压着Steve敏感的龟头，让他下意识地绷紧了身子，一下子没注意加大了手上的力度。

然而这时少许奶白色的液体突然从Steve的指间喷了出来，Steve愣了一下，没忍住又挤了一下Tony的乳头，紧接着更多的奶液从小孔里喷了出来。兴奋逐渐取代了惊讶，Steve情不自禁地一下又一下地频繁推挤着Tony的乳头，看那些奶液喷得他一裤子都是把所有的衣服都弄得脏乱不已。

“你终于产乳了宝贝。”Steve笑着松开Tony一边的乳头，把沾满奶液的手指放进嘴里吮吸起来，“操，这味道比我想象中的还要好，看来你就是我以后每天的早餐了。”

“嗯唔……嗯……唔……”Tony颤抖着呻吟起来，喷奶的奇妙感觉加上Steve的下流话让他就要忍不住直接射在裤子里，而同样的Steve看起来也快要到达高潮。他松开了Tony的乳头按住他的脑袋，主动地加快了速度在他的乳沟里大力抽插起来。被挤压着的乳房不停地喷射着奶液，这淫乱色情的画面让Steve忍不住呼吸急促起来，他眯着眼睛快速地做着最后冲刺，然后一举挺入Tony的喉咙里猛地射了出来。

高潮过后的Tony有些恍惚地看着Steve，任由对方用手掌将那些乳白色的已经分不清到底是精液还是奶液的液体均匀地抹开。体内还未得到满足的空虚像一千只蚂蚁啃噬着他的肉壁，又麻又痒的快感让他坐立不安地扭动起来。

Steve抱起Tony拉下他的裤子然后让他坐在自己的大腿上，他轻易地把两根手指插进Tony的后穴搔刮着敏感湿润的内壁，然后张嘴含住了近在眼前的乳头吮吸起来。

陌生的快感让Tony一愣，随即响起的呑咽声让他意识到Steve正在喝他的奶。这个认知让Tony几乎是瞬间就红透了脸，他推着Steve的肩膀想要逃开，却被男人强壮的手臂圈住了腰哪儿也去不了。

“不……啊，别咬唔……Steve啊……别吸了唔……”Tony近乎绝望地呜咽着夹紧了身体，Steve恶意的舔弄和啃咬几乎要彻底摧毁他所有的理智。

Steve轻笑着放开了Tony，然后按住他的头吻上了他的唇。一股夹杂着少许腥味的液体被灌进了Tony的嘴巴里，Steve不停翻搅着他口腔的舌头让他除了吞咽别无选择。

“怎么样，好喝吗？”Steve咬着Tony的嘴唇放开了他，然后抬起他的屁股，毫无预兆地突然一插到底。

Tony瞪着眼睛尖叫出声，双腿不由自主地夹紧了Steve的腰，弓起的身子又一次主动地把红肿的乳头送到Steve面前，男人丝毫没有犹豫就张嘴咬住了Tony的另一边乳头，一边操干着Tony的软穴一边喝他的奶。

“操……你吸得比以前紧多了……”Steve含住Tony的乳头模糊不清道，“上帝……看来我以后每天都得吸你的奶，你就喜欢这个不是吗，咬得我这么紧……”

“天……Steve啊……嗯啊……唔……”

“你喜欢我吸你的奶吗？回答我Tony，你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢唔……喜欢……啊轻点……轻点……”

“操，你现在真像个荡妇……屁股里插着我的阴茎，肚子里怀着我的孩子，乳头还在不停喷奶……你是我的小荡妇吗？”

“是的，是的，我是你的小荡妇，你的专属婊子……天，那里……啊……Steve……”

“操，你总是这么紧……怎么操都操不坏，像个该死的性爱玩具……”Steve呻吟着将Tony放倒在床上，然后分开他的双腿露出他会阴处的那一个小洞，“你的生育通道已经开始形成了，再过一个星期也许我就能把我的阴茎插进去，帮你把它操松操开，这样我们的宝贝就能从这里出生，一个接一个，直到你再也生不了为止。”

“噢上帝……Steve，Steve……啊……”

“嗯……你喜欢这个对吗？只要是我给你的，不管是什么你都喜欢。想为我生更多的孩子吗宝贝，我会一直让你怀孕，让你的乳房永远积满奶水，这样我们家再也不用买牛奶了，你一个人就能提供我们需要的全部。”

Tony呼吸急促地抓住Steve的胳膊，他面红耳赤地呻吟着在床单上扭动着身子，羞耻又放荡的表情使他看起来更加诱人了。Steve轻笑着低头吻住了他，同时逐渐加快了下身挺动的速度用力地戳刺着Tony敏感的子宫口。

“嫁给我，Tony。”

“什么？”Tony下意识道。

“嫁给我，答应我，让我永远爱你，拥有你，保护你，嫁给我，Tony，嫁给我。”

“噢天……Steve，你……”

“你愿意答应我吗？”

“你知道，你不能在做爱的时候……这是犯规……”

“答应我，Tony，拜托了，答应我。”

“噢天啊……我要去了……给我……啊……”

“Tony，看着我，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“操！愿意……我愿意啊……Steve，给我，我要你……”

Steve满足地吻住Tony的唇，将自己的精液尽数射进Tony的子宫里，把他所有的尖叫都吞进口中。这个人是他的，永远都是他的。


	23. Chapter 23

23

关于婚礼，其实Steve是打算低调一点的，但显然Tony和他有着截然不同的想法。

“这是一种策略。”Tony一本正经地看着Steve道，“之前我爸入狱让公司的股票大跌，我前不久发布的弧反应堆专利好不容易才让股票涨了一点，所以现在就应该乘胜追击，用我们的婚礼让股票再继续涨！”

Steve挑了挑眉，倒也没有反对，但他也没有想过Tony会把几乎整个SI和神盾的人都邀请了过来，并让媒体全程进行网络直播。

“我有一种回到了第一次参加Stark Expo的错觉。”站在更衣室的镜子前，Steve一边嘟囔着一边看着Tony给他戴领带。

“不喜欢？”Tony笑着扯着Steve的领带把他的头拉低然后吻上了他的嘴唇。Steve轻哼了一声，按住Tony的后脑加深了这个吻。

突然，一阵轻微的震动的声音在安静的房间里响起，紧接着Tony开始轻颤着发出了一阵甜腻的喉音。Steve咬着Tony的下唇放开了他，紧接着侧头吻住他光洁的脖子小口小口地啃咬起来。Tony轻咬着唇闷哼着搂住Steve的脖子，另一只手有些艰难地抱着自己鼓起来的肚子，有些发酸的腰无力地靠在化妆台上。Steve见状顺势把人抱起来放在桌子上，然后分开他的双腿挂在自己的手臂上。

Tony还没有更衣，身上只套了一件宽松的长袍。Steve拉开他的腰带让袍子往两边滑开，露出Tony柔软的胸部和隆起的腹部。他怜爱地捏住Tony胸前的两团软肉按摩起来，低头舔吻着他中间敏感的乳沟，然后一点点往下来到他的肚子，温柔地用嘴唇蹭了蹭他柔软的肚皮。

“Steve……”Tony抿着唇轻轻呻吟道，埋在他体内的假阳具正在疯狂地跳动着刺激着他的前列腺，酥麻的快感让让他的肉壁开始饥渴地颤抖起来，然而光是这样的刺激并不能满足他的身体，他还想要更多，他想要Steve。

“又想要了？”Steve轻笑着咬了咬Tony的乳头，手指握住那根插在Tony后穴的按摩棒轻轻地抽动起来。Tony咬着唇抓紧了Steve的头发，感受着那根巨物在他的洞口处拉扯着他的肌肉的奇妙触感，然后在它终于抽离了自己的身体时发出了一声闷哼。

Steve把按摩棒放在一边，随后把两根手指插进Tony的肉穴里轻轻搅拌起来。他今早刚射进去的精液还存留在Tony的生殖道里，随着他抽插的动作发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“嗯……Steve，那里……”Tony呻吟着扭动着身子，屁股无意识地在桌面上磨蹭起来，迎合着Steve的动作把自己一次又一次送到他的面前。

Steve抬起头咬住Tony的嘴唇，手上的动作跟着突然快了起来。敏感的肉壁被刺激得颤颤发抖，争先恐后着涌上来吮吸挤压着Steve的手指，很快混杂着精液的混浊体液就顺着Steve的手指流了出来，把他的整只手都弄得又滑又湿。

强烈的快感使得Tony开始呜咽着呻吟起来，他不由自主地收缩着屁股一次又一次夹紧了Steve的手指，淫荡的尖叫被Steve的舌头全部搅成了甜腻的闷哼吞进了肚子里。房间里的气温逐渐升高，信息素的浓度几乎达到了巅峰，Steve粗喘着放开Tony的嘴唇然后低头含住他的乳头用力吮吸起来，几乎是在那一瞬间，他怀里的人就忍不住尖叫着到达了高潮。

大量喷出的温热汁液冲刷着Steve的手指，那美妙的触感让Steve忍不住低吟着咬住了Tony的乳头，甜美的奶汁从挺立的乳尖流进他的嘴里，引诱着他不断吮吸呑咽着更多。

“舒服吗？”Steve抬起头把舌头滑进Tony的嘴里，紧接着他把手指抽出，把按摩棒重新插进Tony的后穴里。

熟悉的奶味让Tony忍不住红了红脸，当Steve放开他时连在他两人舌间的乳白色曲线更是让他忍不住呻吟出声。但Steve并没有给他任何叫出来的机会，两根沾着精液和淫液的手指很快就取代了他的舌头伸进了Tony的嘴里，乖巧的Omega几乎是本能地开始吮吸舔弄起来。

“还剩半个小时了。”Steve看了一下表然后把手指从Tony嘴里抽出来，“来吧，我给你换衣服。”

白色的西装配上红色的领带，简单大方却又带着少许的俏皮，让Tony看起来不至于过于的老成。Steve满意地吻了吻Tony的脸颊，双手捧着他鼓起的肚子轻轻摸了摸，一脸幸福地看着镜中的他们。

“我看起来就像是有啤酒肚。”Tony撅着嘴扯了扯自己的衣服道。

“别胡说。”Steve失声笑道，“你会是今天最光彩照人的那个。”

Tony抿着嘴笑了笑，把手覆在Steve的手上捏了捏。Steve顺势用自己的手包住Tony的手和他十指紧扣。

而且此时埋在Tony体内的按摩棒又一次疯狂抖了起来，Tony条件反射地咬住了嘴唇，红着眼睛欲言又止地看着Steve。

“走吧，时间到了。”但Steve只是对着他微笑道。

Tony抿着嘴唇，颤抖着眼皮等待体内的玩具的振动频率慢慢弱下来，然后才敢迈出脚步离开了房间。

行礼时带领着Tony走进会场的自然是Peggy，Steve站在神父面前微笑着注视着他的爱人，等到Peggy把Tony的手交给他的时候，他便双手带着Tony把人拉到自己面前。

神父很快就开始宣读誓词，但Tony看起来似乎有点心不在焉的样子，可Steve不怪他，因为他刚刚把按摩棒的振动频率调到了最高，Tony此刻里面肯定又痒又麻，湿润的后穴被刺激得源源不断地流出淫液，就连信息素的味道也变得越发香甜起来。

“Anthony Edward Stark，你愿意与Steve Grant Rogers结为伴侣吗？”

“我……愿意。”Tony眨着湿润的眼睛强忍着颤抖道。

“Steve Grant Rogers，你愿意与Anthony Edward Stark结为伴侣吗？”

“我愿意。”Steve笑道。

“你们现在可以交换戒指并亲吻对方了。”

神父话音刚落，现场就响起了无数掌声。Steve握住Tony的手亲吻了一下他的戒指，接着毫不犹豫地把人抱紧怀里用力地咬住了他的嘴唇。Tony呜咽着放任自己把忍不住的呻吟都融化在两人的喘息声中，一直到振动强度慢慢弱下去之后，他才能顺利地喘上一口气。

“到媒体拍照的时间了。”Steve贴着Tony的耳朵低声道，满意地看着怀里的人垂着眼睑红透了一张脸的模样。他笑着把Tony转过身去面对所有来宾，自己则把小半个身子藏在他的身后。他的左手和Tony的左手十指紧扣，右手则包在他挺翘的臀部上，指尖顶着按摩棒的底端不断地把它往里顶。

Tony努力闭着嘴巴不让自己呻吟出声，但逐渐加强的的快感让他就快要整个人软在Steve的身上了。而就在这时，埋在他生育通道里的那根柔软的硅胶棒也跟着抖动了起来。Tony闷哼了一声实在是站不住了，幸亏Steve即使搂住他的腰抱紧了他。

“Steve……别，别这样……”Tony咬着唇小声哀求道，他已经完全硬了，只是因为Steve事前给他带了贞操带才让他没有在所有人面前勃起，但那些覆在柔软皮革里的凹凸不平的小珠正在挤压着他敏感的柱身，然而紧扣在他根部的阴茎环却让他一直无法到达高潮。

“还有几分钟就结束了，再忍忍。”Steve温柔地把振动频率往下调了调，待拍照时间结束之后，他就立刻带着Tony离开了会场，把采访的时间都推到了晚上的宴会之前。

离开了众人的视野范围之后，两人就迫不及待地吻在了一起。Steve半抱着Tony走进他们休息的房间，用脚把门勾上，紧接着带着Tony来到床边让他跪坐在床上。

两人性急地撕掉彼此身上的衣服，期间Steve在Tony的脖子上制造了不少吻痕和咬痕，确保它们都留在最显眼的位置，让今晚来参加宴会的人都能看到。紧接着他低头抓住Tony一边的胸部揉捏按压，另一只手探到他的身下将贞操带小心地摘掉扔到一边，然后怜爱地抚弄着他勃起的阴茎。

“Steve……给我，我想射……”Tony呻吟着在Steve手中抽插起来，埋在他体内的两根按摩棒把他折磨得全身发软，空气中逐渐浓郁起来的Alpha信息素几乎让他整个人都要烧起来了。

“不宝贝，你得等我先射一次才能射。”Steve温柔地吻了吻Tony的挂泪的眼角，然后用手捏住那根插在生育通道里的硅胶棒缓慢地抽插起来。

大量的润滑剂随着Steve的动作彼此碰撞着发出轻微的水声，那个紧致的洞口在按摩棒的来回磨蹭中逐渐变得柔软，Steve试探性地把自己的一根手指从那个入口处插了进去，确认Tony没有太大的不适后才曲起手指坏心地勾弄着他的内壁。

“嗯……别……啊……Steve……”新生的甬道依然十分敏感，未经人事的嫩肉完全经不起Steve这番逗弄，带着些许酥麻的快感让Tony背脊一阵战栗。

“你里面真紧……”Steve感叹着用另一只手把还在抖动的按摩棒抽出来放在一边，然后再加入两根手指去拓展着Tony的通道。

“嗯……唔嗯……”Tony喘息着把身子往后仰，靠在了床头的枕头堆上，然后张开双腿把自己毫无保留地展露在Steve面前。

巨大的满足感让Steve感到无比地幸福，他虔诚地低下头来亲吻爱抚着Tony的肚皮，然后温柔地抱起他的双腿，把自己早已经挺立的阴茎抵在那个新生的通道面前。

“你准备好让我插进去，把你里面操松操软，好让我们的孩子能顺利出生了吗？”

Tony为Steve直白的话语红透了一张脸，他已经失去了说话的能力了只能呜咽着连连点头，然后在Steve挺身进入他时仰起头无声地尖叫出来。

“上帝……你里面真紧，比我第一次操进你生殖道的时候还要紧……”柔嫩的甬道紧紧地吸附着Steve粗壮的阴茎，随着他深入的动作被撑开成了他阴茎的模样。温热湿润的触感让Steve忍不住舒服地叹出一口气，他怜爱地抚摸亲吻着Tony的脸颊，耐心地等待他适应。

这时，肚子里的孩子突然踢了Tony一下，Tony一时没忍住叫了出声，本能开始缩紧的身体把Steve夹得又爽又疼。

Steve轻笑着摸了摸Tony刚刚被踢到的地方，透过掌心感受着孩子的心跳声，随后他缓慢地开始挺动腰部，引导着自己的阴茎进出着Tony的身体。

Tony微张着嘴闷发出了细碎的呻吟，挺立的阴茎在Steve逐渐加快的速度中开始吐出前液。快感促使着他主动摆着腰去迎合Steve的抽插，在他挺入时放松身体接纳他的入侵，在他抽出去又夹紧屁股挽留他。

Steve粗喘着低头舔吻着Tony的嘴唇，然后一路往下啃咬着他的脖子和肩膀。紧致的甬道很快就被他操得柔软湿滑，里头的嫩肉甚至开始兴奋得吮吸着他的龟头。越加强烈的快感让Steve不由自主地加快了速度，逐渐积累起来的射精欲望引导着他一次又一次地插入到最深处去享受那极致的吮吸感。

Tony的呻吟开始变得高昂和急促，他用力地抓着身下的枕头在上面扭动起来，还含着假阳具的后穴已经兴奋得开始一抽一抽地流着水，挺立的阴茎也变得紫红饱满，乳白色的前液正不断地从顶端那个张开的小孔处流出。Steve喘息着用手握住Tony的阴茎，指尖坏心地勾弄着他敏感的铃口，看Tony在他身下无措地开始尖叫起来。

越发收紧的甬道使高潮逐渐逼近了Steve，眼看Tony就快忍到了极限，Steve也不想再继续折磨他，便快速地挺动起来在几个深插之后射在了Tony的体内。滚烫的精液冲刷着敏感的甬道，终于得到释放的阴茎颤抖着射进了一股股的稀白精液，夹杂着疼痛的快感让Tony咬着唇闷哼了出声，他用力呼吸着想要让自己的身体平复下来，然而Steve却突然抽掉了他后穴里的按摩棒，把自己还硬着的阴茎一口气插了进去。

“啊！……啊哈……唔……”一直濒临高潮边缘的Tony在这突如其来的刺激中几乎是瞬间就潮吹了，大量喷出的温热淫液就如同温泉一般冲刷着Steve的阴茎，那舒爽的快感让他几乎马上就要成结。

“天……你真棒，如此完美……我的Tony，我的宝贝，我的……” Steve呻吟着大力操干着Tony的软穴，沉甸甸的囊袋很快就把嫩白的臀肉拍得粉红，因摩擦而发出的淫靡水声越发的响亮，堆积在穴口和Steve耻毛上的泡沫也越来越多。

“Steve唔……我要……啊，给我……”

“我知道，我知道……”Steve低吟着亲吻Tony的嘴唇，放任自己在Tony体内成结紧接着射精。他用力地抱紧Tony颤抖的身体，小心地不去压到他的肚子，怜爱地安抚着他弓起的背部。

两人安静地依偎在一起等待结的消失，Steve温柔地亲吻着Tony的额头然后缓慢地抽离了他的身体，紧接着把他带到浴室里去洗澡。

舒服的热水让Tony慢慢放松了身子，他坐在小凳子上惬意地靠在Steve的身上，心满意足地享受着自己丈夫对自己的无微不至的关照。无名指上一枚简单的铂金指环在灯光下反射着柔和的银光，Tony看着它有些出神地笑了笑，然后抬起头去看着身后的Steve。

“我们还没给他想名字吧？”

Steve低下头来看着Tony，贴心地把他额头上的泡沫逗拨开，然后轻柔地按了按他的太阳穴给他按摩。

“确实是，你有什么好想法吗？”

“你觉得叫Peter怎么样？我觉得这个名字听起来挺聪明的。”Tony笑道。

“我觉得它听起来挺乖巧的。”Steve笑着回道，然后俯下身子来亲了亲Tony的嘴唇，“就按你说的吧。”

Tony开心地点了点头，然后闭上眼睛让Steve给他冲水。绵密的泡沫顺着他的发丝落在了他的后背上，紧接着被热水冲到了地上去。Steve宽厚的手掌轻柔地摩挲着他的头皮，耐心地替他整理着每一缕头发。温暖的Alpha信息素混着水蒸气就像一道无形的保护罩将他包围了起来，安全和舒适使得他毫无顾虑地全身心放松。

“我爱你。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，看着身前的人笑了笑，柔声回道：

“我也爱你。”

 

全文完。


End file.
